Life goes on : 1st year out complete
by sloth
Summary: 1st Year out: Hermione goes to the university, Harry becomes an Envoy and still plays Quidditch for France. Two couples get married. Vampires make a return. Draco gets humiliated.
1. Default Chapter

Notes:  This is the 4th in my series of so far 5 stores.  If you started here, you can probably figure things out, but it would be clearer if you found Growing up too fast (year 5) and started there.

This will be a shorter story than the last 3, at around 50,000 words.  The next story should be at least 70,000.

This year mainly gets everyone out of school(Ginny).  Sets up careers for my favorite characters and end's relationships that I didn't see as long term.  It also reinforces certain rivalries.  The next story is set seven years after this one, and in those seven years, a relationship changes drastically, and not for the better.  Keep that in mind if you really hate/love any of the ships being eluded to here.

  
Harry has just finished Hogwarts and will be playing in his second European cup in a couple weeks.  He and Hermione had agreed to be roommates.

**Chapter 1:**

Harry had just arrived home after finishing his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, a wizarding school.  He rode the train back to the London Station with his friends one last time and then rode along with his best friend Hermione's parents so they would have time to talk.  Hermione had agreed to become Harry's roommate and to move into his home.  Hermione was going to be attending a wizarding university beginning next term.  Harry's home was a castle left to him by his first love, a 150 year old vampire, Rebecca Jane Veganos.  Sirius had been found innocent after Wormtail defected from Voldemort.  Sirius was currently living at the castle, even though he traveled a majority of the time.

  
The previous year had been one of great sorrow as well as celebration. Voldemort had acquired additional power from an ancient relic and had directly attacked Hogwarts.  The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore had died in the attack before Harry was able to destroy both Voldemort and the relic.  Harry had also died but was sent back due to a deal that Godric Griffindor had made.  Harry and many others had found out that Harry was the heir of Godric Griffindor.  Other than the great loss of Professor Dumbledore, the wizarding world was celebrating the defeat of an unspeakable evil and once again, most people in the wizarding world were thanking Harry for making it happen.  Hermione had provided the catalyst for destroying the relic when she used elemental magic to create a huge storm over the Dark Lord.  Harry was able to speak with Dumbledore during the time they had both been dead, and Harry agreed to take care of Dumbledore's pet phoenix Fawkes who now sat on his perch in the corner of Harry's main living room.

Harry's godfather Sirius Black and his girlfriend Kelly were waiting for him when he returned from school.  The couple had just announced that they would be getting married this fall.

"Really!  That's great," Harry said before hugging each one of them. "When? Oh this is fantastic."

Sirius looked relieved and said, "In a couple months.  Are you ok with this?"

Harry didn't need time to think about his reaction, he wanted nothing more than for his godfather to be happy. "Ok? I'm great with it.  I want you to be happy," said Harry not able to control his enthusiasm.

"There is one other thing.  We are planning on living in Kelly's house.  The castle is great, but it's your home and we'd feel more comfortable." Sirius seemed worried that this would upset Harry.

"I understand Sirius. Don't worry about it. Besides, it works out well with my news. Hermione is going to move in and be my roommate," Harry announced.  The three talked further about the wedding and about Hermione moving in.  Sirius also mentioned he was working on Harry's new Quidditch contract.  Actually Sirius said Kelly was telling him what to do and he was trying to intimidate the manager for the French National Team.  It seemed the news of Voldemort's defeat had greatly increased Harry's value to France since so many people who didn't normally follow Quidditch wanted to see him play.

Over the next week, Harry asked Sirius to help and turn one room downstairs into a library.  Harry thought that with all of her books, Hermione would need a place to keep them and also a place she felt more comfortable.  Kelly was a great help with this and made the room brighter and more pleasant to be in.  Having a woman's touch made all the difference, Harry thought.  Kelly had also worked on the bedroom for Hermione and recommended some things that Sirius and Harry could do to the common areas of the castle.  Ever since moving in two years ago, Harry had only added a couple pictures and had left everything the way R.J. originally had it.  

Harry had been owling Hermione often asking if there was anything special she needed setup.  Hermione assured him that she didn't need anything changed.  The Granger's would be driving over with Hermione's belongings and also spending one night.  Harry kept asking if Hermione had explained to her parents about house-elves and things that could happen in a wizard's home.  Hermione said that she had tried but didn't think her parents fully understood.

Harry was also practicing his seeker moves almost every day at home and then again with the French National Team on weekends.  The team was in the playoffs for the second year in a row and Harry wanted to do everything he could to help the team do well.  Last year France lost to Bulgaria in the finals.  This year France had barely beat Bulgaria during the regular season and expected to play them again in the finals, which were coming up soon.

Harry had asked Sirius and Kelly to come over for supper the evening when the Grangers arrived so Hermione's parents could meet his godfather.  The day the Grangers were they were supposed to arrive, Harry was feeling very nervous and kept fussing around with everything trying to make it look nice.  Winky, one of the house-elves at the castle was getting annoyed with Harry and told him to just go sit down and wait or go fly his broom.  Finally, around noon a car pulled up in front and Harry went to greet his friend and her parents.

Mr. & Mrs. Granger got out of the car staring at the castle.  It wasn't a big castle, only eight bedrooms, but it was still impressive.  Hermione came directly and gave Harry a hug.  "Did you have any trouble finding it?" Harry asked nervously.

"Um...No, your directions were fine," Mr. Granger mumbled.  

Harry went and shook his and Mrs. Granger's hands.  "Please come in," Harry said still worried about what the adults thought.

Walking in, Hermione whispered, "I'm so excited."

Once inside, the Grangers began acting a bit more normal.  "Excuse us Harry.  We've never been in a castle that was actually someone's home before."

"Oh, as far as castle's go, it's not very big.  It's way more than I need though," said Harry still trying to gauge their opinions.

"You've brightened it up since the last time I was here." Hermione noticed as she looked around.

"Well, Sirius' fiancé has been helping give it a woman's touch.  I wanted you to be more comfortable.  You can still change anything if you want," Harry offered.

The four of them all sat down in the living room.  "Would you like some tea or lemonade?" Harry asked.  Almost as soon as he heard them all say tea, Winky appeared next to him carrying a tray of glasses and a pitcher of tea, causing Mrs. Granger to give a sharp scream.

"Mom!  I told you about the house-elves," Hermione said looking embarrassed.

"Winky is sorry mam.  Here is sir's and mam's tea," Winky said allowing everyone to take a glass. "Winky is happy miss is coming to stay with sir.  Sir should not be in a home without a miss."

Hermione said, "Thank you Winky. I'm happy to be here."  Harry thanked her as well and she popped away.

The Grangers had both been staring wide-eyed at the house-elf.  Mr. Granger then asked, "Now what exactly are they and what do they do?"

"They're house-elves," said Harry quickly.  "Normally they are servants of a wizarding family. I was able to free Dobby from his family and now he and Winky work for me.  They aren't my servants; and they both are totally free and can leave me at any time." Harry said looking at Hermione, knowing she didn't like the idea of house-elves being servants. "I also pay them and give them time off."  Between Harry and Hermione, they told her parents everything they knew about house-elves.

After they had some tea and engaged in some small talk, Harry said, "The house you drove by at the end of the lane is the Winkins'.  They have two grand daughters that live with them.  One has been in college for two years and the other will be starting this year.  Mr. Wilkins takes care of the grounds here and Mrs. Wilkins has been teaching me French over the past two summers." Harry told the Granger's this so they knew a Muggle family lived very close.  "Let me show you around."  Harry started off by showing them the downstairs.

Hermione noticed the library, became very excited and said, "This didn't used to be a library."

"We re-did it for you.  I thought you would have a lot of books and want a place where you could feel comfortable studying so Sirius and I re-did this room like a library.  It's not very big but should hold all of our books.  When you really want to study, you can just kick me out and stay in here," Harry said with a smile and blushed when he saw the look of amazement on Hermione's face.

Upstairs he showed the Grangers that Hermione had two bedrooms to herself with private facilities.  There was already a large bed setup in one of the rooms.  Sirius had helped clean out the other room so Hermione could do whatever she wanted with it.  Harry noticed that Hermione kept shaking her head and that her parents weren't saying much but looked pleased.

When they got back downstairs, they noticed Winky had put out some sandwiches and more tea for them to drink.  After eating, the group went out back to sit in the bright summer sun.  Harry was patiently answering many questions about the area and the house trying to make sure he addressed all of the Granger's concerns.  He kept saying that even though it wasn't a modern home like the Granger's, the house-elves took care of almost everything and were very powerful in their own way so they could handle most emergencies.  

Suddenly, a large regal looking owl flew down and landed on the arm of Harry's chair.  Harry took the note from the owl, but the owl didn't fly away, indicating it expected a return note. Looking at the envelope, Harry saw it had the Minister of Magic's seal on it.  He opened the note.

_Harry._

_Would it be possible for you to meet me in my office at 3:00pm today?  The matter I wish to discuss shouldn't take more than one hour. I apologize for the short notice but with all the Ministry positions being vacated, I have been swamped and I need to get something resolved.  Please send your answer with this owl and I hope to see you at 3:00._

_  
Arthur Weasley_

_Minister of Magic.___

Harry thought it seemed odd but decided immediately that he should go.  Without thinking, he summoned a quill from inside and quickly wrote his response that he would be there.  Before putting the note back on the owl he remembered the other people there and became embarrassed at his lack of manners. "Oh, sorry, I'm not used to people being around so much.  The Minister of Magic wants to see me at 3:00 today.  It shouldn't take more than an hour.  Would you mind if I went, I don't know what it's about?" Harry asked.

Hermione's parents said they didn't mind so Harry gave the note back to the owl and it immediately flew off.

"What would Mr. Weasley want to see you about?" Hermione asked. She always tried to figure out any mystery.

"No idea," Harry answered giving her a look so she knew he was being honest.

Mr. Granger addressed his daughter, "Well, we better get some of your things unloaded."

The group walked around the castle to the car and Mr. Granger exclaimed, "Everything is gone!"

Harry realized what must have happened, smiled and said, "Dobby!"  Almost instantly the house-elf appeared.

"Yes Harry Potter. What is Dobby doing for you?"

"Did you already take Hermione's things up to her room?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course sir.  Dobby is knowing Miss Hermione is staying and Dobby unloaded everything he knew was hers," Dobby said looking worried at Hermione.

Harry smiled at his house-elf friend and said, "You are just too good Dobby. Thank you."

Dobby pulled on his ears and said, "Oh no, Dobby can do much better but thank you sir." The little creature popped away.

Harry laughed. "Dobby's a little over-eager.  We should go up and make sure everything is there."

  
When they got to Hermione's room, it looked like everything was there and the clothes were already unpacked and placed into drawers.  Leaving the Grangers, Harry excused himself to go get changed for his trip to the ministry.  He quickly changed into nice slacks and shoes with a white shirt and a nice black dress robe.  The Grangers were still in Hermione's room unpacking personal items such as pictures and talking quietly.

"I'm really sorry about this and will be back as soon as I can," Harry said feeling bad for leaving his guests so soon after they arrived. "Make yourself at home and if you need anything just call for Winky or Dobby and they'll take care of it.  Sirius and Kelly should be here before long as well."

"You clean up pretty nice. Go on Harry, we'll be fine.  Don't be late," Hermione said sounding a bit like her mother, and Harry quickly disapparated.

The lobby of the Ministry of Magic was a very impressive area with many pictures and official parchments on the wall.  After Harry arrived, he was directed to the section where the Minister's office was located.  This was the first time he had ever been to the Minister's office.  Harry came to a desk where a cute blonde receptionist was sitting writing something on parchment.  Harry noticed that she didn't look any older than he was. "Hello.  I'm supposed to meet the Minister at 3:00," Harry said cheerfully.

  
The girl looked up and smiled broadly. "Of course.  The Minister is expecting you." The girl tapped some invisible area on the desk and said, "Mr. Minister.  Harry Potter is here to see you."

A couple moments later, Mr. Weasley came through an opening.  Other than the memorial for Professor Dumbledore, this was the only other time Harry had seen his friend's father in official Minister's robe.  Mr. Weasley looked very much the part of a Minister of Magic, and very different than the first time Harry met the man.  Even with such an important position, Mr. Weasley greeted Harry warmly. "Harry!  I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice.  Please come in."

Harry quickly followed Mr. Weasley into his office.  It was a large room with sweeping magical windows of the London skyline.  Mr. Weasley watched Harry look at the view for a couple minutes and said, "Between you and me, I still can't believe this is actually my office.  Quite a change from my office in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department," the man said with a chuckle.  Harry just smiled at the Minister's comments. 

"Let me get right to it Harry. I'm sure you remember the problems we had getting the Giants to ally themselves with us." Harry flashed back to remember how long Hagrid was gone making contact with the Giants.  Then, after the Giants finally came to Hogwarts, there was concern and mistrust from both sides.  Only after Harry and Duram, the leader of the Giants trusted each other enough to give weapons as gifts, did the two races form a trusting alliance.  Mr. Weasley's voice brought Harry back.  "Then, we had no idea there were any dementors who were not on Voldemort's side.  The wizarding community has ignored many races far too much in the past and that has caused much distrust and isolation." Harry nodded that he agreed.  "Well, it is my hope that never happens again.  I want our community to continually reach out to the other races and make sure we have strong ties with them in case something ever happens again.  I sincerely hope it won't be necessary."

Harry spoke up, "I agree sir.  The giants didn't trust us much at first and no one was more surprised than me to find out a dementor carried me back."

"Exactly.  That is why I am planning on creating a new ministry department for relationships with non-human races.  Creating a new department takes time and I don't want to lose any goodwill we have been able to create with these groups.  Can you understand?"

Harry didn't know where this was going but he did agree with the Minister. "Of course, it makes sense." 

  
The Minister studied Harry for a second and the asked, "Would you consider being an envoy for us to establish better relations with out races?"

  
Harry took a minute and let this sink in before he kind of chucked. "Me?  Me work for the Ministry?  I think you could find a better choice sir."  Working for the normal political part of the Ministry was the last thing Harry had ever considered doing.

"You already work for the Ministry Harry," Mr. Weasley informed him knowing Harry had a relationship with the Department of Mysteries.

"True, but the Unspeakables are a bit…um...different," Harry said happy with the way it came out.

Now Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Granted, but Envoy to Non-Human Relations is a bit different as well.  I know as a general rule you don't like _people_ much but this would be going to visit the Giants, and trying to establish better relations with other groups."

Harry didn't think it sounded bad when said like that but he thought of an issue. "I already have a job sir.  In fact I have two of them." In addition to working with the Unspeakables, Harry had his Quidditch job.

"I've already spoken with Fletch about this and I know we can work around Quidditch." Mr.Weasley moved closer. "Listen Harry; you've already established good relationships with the Giants and house-elves.  A dementor brought you to safety.  You dated a vampire.  These races and more admire what you did when you defeated Voldemort.  I couldn't find anyone who would have the same head start you would.  This wouldn't take a great deal of time and could compliment your other jobs.  Being a Quidditch player would be good for the envoy position.  It is a warrior-like job that the Giants would admire.  Being an envoy could work well with the Unspeakables.  You may make valuable contacts that could help the department."  
  
Harry thought about what he heard and couldn't argue with it.  Still he was unsure, it seemed too much. "I don't know."

"Ok.  I do want to make this a Ministry department and I knew you wouldn't be interested in an official _minister_ position.  Being an envoy would help us out a lot.  We can't lose the goodwill we've built and you're the only one who can maintain what we've got right now.  If after doing it for a while you decide you really hate working for the normal ministry, we will have someone else work with you and take over."  The Minister hesitated and his voice grew sadder. "I'm sorry to spring this on you but I need to have all these things decided immediately.  So many ministry positions are being vacated by people for personal reasons.  We both know it's because they are no longer magical but we can't prove it." Mr. Weasley hesitated. "Please Harry; this is very important to our community right now."

Harry thought that he wouldn't mind seeing the giants again.  Dementors he didn't know about and he had only been exposed to two vampires, R.J. and the one who killed her.  But he also knew Mr. Weasley wouldn't ask like this unless he felt was important.  Mr. Weasley was almost like a father to Harry and this fact made it hard for Harry to say no to the man. "If you think it will help, I'll do it.  Someone has to tell me what is really expected of me though.  I don't know what an Envoy really does." 

"Excellent Harry.  We will give you some training on the cultures and some more personal interaction skills.  Fletch is aware of this and is comfortable with everything.  You tell us your Quidditch schedule and we can work around it.  You don't know how much I appreciate it," Mr. Weasley said shaking Harry's had enthusiastically.

"You know that Sirius is going to give me such a hard time about working for the Ministry," Harry said dreading the teasing he would receive from his godfather.  Sirius was one person who had less faith in the Ministry than Harry did.

Mr. Weasley chuckled. "Oh, you haven't talked to him today then?" Harry looked confused. "I'm not so sure that he'll give you a hard time."  

Just then the receptionist came in carrying a large bundle.  "Harry, this is Jill Simpson, my assistant and receptionist." Harry greeted the pretty girl.  "Jill will also be your assistant.  If you need anything from the Ministry, you can contact her."  

  
Harry looked shocked, didn't know what an assistant would do.  The girl smiled back at him, handing Harry the bundle. "Now these are some new ministry robes.  I will have more delivered but there are two dress robes, two casual robes and a winter cloak.  You don't have to wear these all the time, unless you are on official Ministry business.  I would suggest taking one of them whenever you travel just in case something comes up.  Again, I'm sorry to rush you but it is really just like the Burrow here right now." Mr. Weasley chuckled.  Harry said goodbye and apparated home still in shock at what just happened.

Harry appeared with a pop back in his kitchen and Mrs. Granger gave another scream. "Sorry Mrs. Granger.  I forgot you were here.  I should have arrived outside," Harry said instantly feeling bad for scaring Hermione's mother.

"I don't know if I'd ever get used to that," the woman said, calming down.

Sirius and Kelly were already there and Harry greeted them warmly, then sat the bundle on the counter and sat down at the table.  Hermione was eyeing him with her questioning look. "Well?  What was that about?" Hermione asked impatiently.

  
"That's not polite," Mrs. Granger scolded her daughter. "It may be personal."

"Mom, it's Harry!  I know everything about him," Hermione said proudly.

  
Harry nodded at her parents. "It's true.  She does know everything about me." Harry said smiling thinking back to the connection Hermione got to him when they both touched an artifact last year.  Harry shook his head. "I just got made an Envoy for the Ministry," Harry said sounding shocked.  He immediately turned to his godfather. "Don't give me a hard time Sirius."

"Oh, I don't think he will Harry," Kelly said smiling, obviously hiding something.

"An Envoy?" Hermione asked not sounding like she thought it was a good idea.  "But Harry, you don't really like people that well."

Harry chuckled, "That's what I said.  But, I'm now the Envoy of Non-Human Relations, so technically I don't deal with people."

Mr. Granger got a very strange look on his face and asked, "What do you mean non-humans?"

  
"Giants, vampires, goblins, house-elves.  Things not like us," said Harry, not thinking that the Granger's could be disturbed by this.

"What about dementors?" Sirius asked sounding very worried.

"Those too I'm afraid," Harry answered with a shudder.

The Grangers looked shocked but Hermione spoke up, "That's an honor Harry!  They've never had anything like that before."

  
"I can't believe I'm going to work for the Ministry.  A couple years ago I had no clue what I was going to do after school and now I've got three jobs," Harry said but then looked at Sirius. "So, why are you so quiet?  I didn't expect to live this down."

"Well, I have some news as well and now it is a bit easier to give since I know you can't say much.  I agreed to become the Chief of Magical Law Enforcement," Sirius said looking very embarrassed.


	2. Chapter 2 European Cup

Hermione congratulated him, Kelly hugged him but Harry just laughed, "You!  Sirius Black the Chief of Police?  Now, that's warped."

His godfather faked being offended. "Hey!  Who better to understand the mentality?  I was really worried about how you would take this."

"I think it's great. I know you'll do a good job, but I just can't picture you as the upstanding law abiding type," Harry said between fits of laughter.

"Remember Harry, I am marrying him.  I'll be able to keep him in line," Kelly said trying to sound serious hugging her fiancé. 

The rest of the evening passed quickly with the Granger's seemingly becoming more comfortable with the thought of Hermione staying at the castle.  Harry assured them he would have a telephone installed so Hermione could call and talk instead of just sending owls all the time.

The next morning Harry had gotten up early to get some practice on his broom. This had become a daily ritual for him with the European cup coming up so soon.  Hermione came down and saw her mother watching out the window and could see the woman occasionally gasp when she thought Harry would crash.  Of course Harry never did.  "He's an amazing flyer isn't he?" Hermione asked

Without taking her eyes off of the young man flying around the yard, she said, "You really fly around on brooms like that?" 

"Well I don't.  It wasn't my thing.  Harry has taken me up a couple times of course but I don't care for it much." Hermione laughed. "Harry would sleep up there if he could."

Harry finished flying and got cleaned up while his guests started breakfast.  After eating, Harry led them down and introduced them to the Wilkins family.  Letting the Grangers meet another Muggle family that lived close also helped them feel comfortable with Hermione staying at the castle.  The Grangers left that afternoon to drive home after a bit of crying from both Hermione and her mother.

Harry let Hermione sit in silence for a while after they left so she could get accustomed to the reality of living here.  Making Hermione feel comfortable and Quidditch were all that Harry could think about right now.  He was in the kitchen when he suddenly heard her laughing loudly.  Running into the living room, Harry just stared at her. "I can't believe we're roommates," was all his friend would say.

  
Harry spent the next few days following Hermione around shopping for things to make the castle look better in her opinion.  She was correct of course but Harry wouldn't have done anything without her forcing him to.  Hermione seemed to love shopping and many times Harry had to pull her out of stores when he realized she was just looking and not intending to buy anything. Harry also tried to force her to shop in Muggle stores whenever possible so they didn't have to deal with the people pointing at them.

Harry's other best friend Ron came over early on the first day off the Quidditch playoffs.  Hermione quickly showed him all the changes that had been made in the castle because Harry was too nervous thinking about the match.  After the new tour, Ron joked, "Man you live in a girly castle now."  Harry half-heartedly gave a smile; he was just trying to stay calm about the match. Once Sirius and Kelly arrived the group went to the stadium.  

Since France had the best record, they were playing in the second match against Wales.  This would be the second time that Harry played against the man that Cho had been seeing behind his back.  Harry's friends stayed in the team box to watch the first match instead of heading to their seats.  Sirius knew from last year's game that Harry wouldn't be much for conversation as long as the match was going on.  Harry heard Hermione and Kelly say they were going to walk around but Ron and Sirius stayed behind.

The first thing Harry noticed was that Bulgaria was playing great.  Harry tried to focus on Krum and see if he could pick up on anything the seeker did that would get Harry an advantage tomorrow, _if_ France beat Wales later today.  

The first match lasted longer than Harry expected and he was surprised to see Krum not get the snitch the first time the seeker had the chance.  However, the next time the snitch showed itself, Krum was right on it and won the match for Bulgaria.  Harry kept his omnioculars fixed on Krum and saw the coach yelling at him after the match but Krum just kept walking emotionless.  Kristi's voice brought Harry's focus back. "If he plays like that tomorrow, you've got him." The beautiful chaser messed Harry's hair up and said, "C'mon it's our turn now." Harry quickly said goodbye to his friends and went to the locker room.

When the Wales team was being announced, Harry heard loud applause until their seeker Weisman came out.  There were still many people clapping, but many more were booing.  Apparently fans still hadn't forgiven the seeker for sneaking around with Harry's fiancé earlier this season.  The roar when France was announced was much greater than for Wales and it even turned up a bit when Harry came out.  Harry was hovering high up in the center of the stadium and noticed Weisman start to approach.  Harry had no intention of talking to him and tried to give his best 'I'm going to kill you' look and darted off nearly colliding with the other seeker's head.  This actually helped Harry get his focus back on how mad he had been the last time these two teams played.

The whistle blew and Harry took off, trying to play as aggressively as he did in the last meeting and almost collided with one of the chasers from Wales on their first run.  Just this seemed to throw the Wales team off their game a little, obviously remembering how things turned out in their last meeting.  Harry could tell that Weisman wasn't following very much, obviously not wanting to get ploughed this time.  The match only lasted about twenty minutes before Harry got the snitch without much competition from the other seeker.  This had been the shortest professional match Harry had ever played.  After being congratulated by the rest of the team, Harry looked over to see the coach from the Wales team screaming at Weisman who just looked terrible.  Harry didn't care; Weisman was partly to blame for Harry and Cho breaking up.

The team showered and did their interviews, but before leaving, Kristi had come over and talked to Harry privately for a while and handed him a note.  Harry quickly read the note and it put him in a very good mood, so good that he could barely contain his excitement.

Ron was still talking about the match when they got back to Harry's house. "That was too easy.  I could have been a better seeker than Weisman."  Harry flinched every time Weisman's name was mentioned but didn't say anything.  Since the match was over so quick, Ron was able to stay a while before he needed to go apartment hunting.

"Are you going to be living in the apartment by yourself?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.

Ron turned a bit pink and said, "Well yeah... At least at first.  I want two bedrooms so friends can stay as well."

"You don't need two bedrooms for the friend you really want to stay there, do you?" Harry asked knowing that Ron wanted Parvati to stay there as well.

Ron blushed even more but Hermione asked, "What does your mom think about you moving out?"

"She was upset at first. You know, the last boy leaving home and all but she's getting better.  Ginny's more upset about it.  Not that I'm leaving mind you, just that she'll be the only one left," Ron said. "With things being you know –safer- this year mum's ok with me moving."

"It is a drastic change in the environment." Kelly added smiling at Harry.  Harry frowned a little remembering what it cost to make things better.  The defeat of Voldemort and the other evil wizard's essences had cost Professor Dumbledore his life. Hermione must have sensed this was bothering him because she rubbed his back lightly.

"Ron.  What did you say you were going to do now that school's out?" Harry asked suddenly remembering the note Kristi gave him.

"Open the new store for the twins.  You know that," Ron answered wondering why Harry would ask.

"But, after a while, that won't take all your time.  Isn't there something else you'd rather do?" Harry asked and had a strange look on his face.

"Sure, I'd rather play seeker for France and hang around beautiful women all day but that's not going to happen," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Well, how about playing keeper for Puddlemere?  Would that be good enough?" Harry said calmly.

"What are you getting at?  That's as likely as me playing seeker for France," Ron responded.

The other friends in the room were just looking back and forth at the exchange between the two of them, not understanding why Harry was asking these questions either. "I'm not leaving the French team so there's no way you can have my job, _but_", Harry paused to keep everyone's attention, "Puddlemere's keeper _is_ leaving and I know when the tryouts are," Harry finished looking at Ron closely.

Ron got really excited and started saying, "When?  How?  There's no way."  Harry smiled and handed him the note Kristi had given him and watched his friend's expression.  Ron read the note and the other people saw his eyes get really wide, he handed the note to Hermione and exclaimed, "And I can just go?  Just like that?"

"Yep, Kristi already put your name on the list.  Listen, you've been a great keeper for three years and captain of the team.  You have a real shot at starting or at least making reserve.  You would still have time to run the store, especially if you convince Cho to come help you," said Harry happy to see how excited his friend was.

"Ron.  This is your dream.  You've got to try," Hermione added feeling happy for her friend as well.

The trio went back and forth for a while with Ron making up excuses then Harry and Hermione giving him reasons to at least try.  In the end, Ron said he'd go to the tryouts and see what happened.  Ron could barely stand still when he finally left.

"That was really nice of Kristi," Hermione said sounding surprised.

"Didn't I tell you she's an ok person?" Harry responded.  It irritated him that everyone though Kristi was so cold and not nice.  She had been nothing but nice to Harry.

"Do you think Krum will have an off day again tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"I doubt it," Harry said quickly looking upset.  "He's never like that.  He only misses the snitch when he's forced to miss it."

"But if he does, you'll be the champions," Kelly added trying to cheer Harry up.

"Try to be more careful this time you play him.  You were in the hospital for three days last time you played them," said Hermione, always being the responsible one.

"I can't be careful, it's _Krum_!" Harry quickly exclaimed.  "If I don't play my best, he'll walk on me."

"I almost forgot," Sirius said hitting himself in the head with his palm.  "I've got the contract.  They wanted it done before the playoffs but I kept holding out saying you wanted to wait until you won the cup.  They must think you have a good chance because they increased their offer a bit if I could get it done before the finals.  What do you think?"

Harry took the contract and flipped to the amount; he trusted that Sirius would have looked at everything else.  The new contract amount was a 50% raise over last year.  Harry just shook his head and quickly signed the form, handing it back to Sirius. "They're totally mental, that's all there is too it.  Nobody is worth making this much money."

"You make a lot of money for the team Harry," Kelly firmly stated. "You bring people to see Quidditch that don't normally like the sport.  Other teams talked about offering you more."

"I told her you wouldn't leave France," Sirius reminded her.

"That's right.  They're nice to me, I won't leave," Harry said then added, "Just take your cut whenever they transfer the money.  Buy something nice for your future wife." Harry joked looking at Kelly.

The next day found Harry waiting in the locker room before the match.  The tension was evident again since they had come so close last year only to lose in the final match to Bulgaria and now they had another chance.  Harry could see the look of total concentration on Kristi's face and it actually made him smile.  Seeing how she acted in private and then how focused she could be about Quidditch made him admire her even more.

The roar was deafening when both teams were announced and as usual Harry and Viktor met above the stadium to wish each other luck before parting and preparing to do battle.  The match started in a blur of streaking brooms and quickly fell into a rhythm of breaking up runs and marking the other seeker.  The first time the snitch was spotted, Harry had to foul Viktor to keep him from getting to it but the next time the snitch came out, it was Viktor who had to foul Harry.  

The two seekers produced moves that made the crowd gasp many times, neither one backing off at all.  The match was into its second hour and the score was close enough that everyone realized it was going to come down to who got the snitch.  Viktor and Harry each had a few fouls adding to the tension.

When the elusive golden ball finally appeared again, and both Harry and Viktor darted after it from about the same distance so they were neck-and-neck following each swerve and dive shoulder-to-shoulder with each other.  Both seekers sensed there would be no fouls this time, as they were both focused only on grabbing the golden winged ball.

Krum and Harry both had their arms extended and hands ready to grab the snitch when Harry heard a _woosh_ then felt the screaming pain in his hand.  A bludger had just connected with the back of his right hand and knocked it away and in that instant, Viktor had closed his hand around the snitch.  Bulgaria had just beaten France for the second year in a row to take the cup.

Harry was slowly flying down when Viktor came up. "Alright Harry?"

Harry stopped. "Congratulations Viktor.  Am I ever going to beat you in the finals?"

Viktor came closer. "Just paying you back for the regular season. Maybe next year will be yours."

Harry called back, "Not if you're still around.  Congratulations again." 

Harry flew to the ground and was again surprised when his teammates weren't furious with him.  In fact, the beaters came over first. "Sorry about that Harry, we should have gotten to the bludger."

  
Harry replied, "I should have gotten the snitch the other time.  Man I really wanted to win." Harry was angrily talking to himself while the medi-wizard was tending to his injured hand.

Kristi came up behind Harry and said, "Don't let it get to you. We had an undefeated regular season and made the finals.  We'll get the cup next time."

Harry tried to smile at her but was really angry with himself. After the team showered and changed, Harry found his favorite reporter through the mass of screaming people.

**"font denotes speaking in FrenchCongratulations on another great season."**

**"Thanks, but it wasn't as great as I wanted," Harry replied sounding upset.**

**"Fans will say differently.  France's first undefeated season in a long time, an easy first round victory and just about taking the cup.  Most would call that a great season."**

**"We really wanted to win the cup for the fans this year.  Viktor is just too dominating.  I hope to figure out some new strategy before we play them again."**

**"I understand you have signed for another year with France.  We heard there were offers from other teams for considerably more money.  Why stay here?"**

**"Because I want to win the cup!****  This is a great team and we've come so close the past couple years.  I just know that we'll get the cup soon."**

**"Now that you're out of school and defeated the Dark Lord will we be seeing more of you about town?"**

**"I had a lot of help to beat Voldemort, and it came at a high price.  I don't know how much I'll be out. I have a real job as well as playing Quidditch so I'm not sure how much free time I'll have."**

**"A real job?**** What will you be doing and; if you don't mind me asking; why would you want a real job?"**

Harry laughed, **"I'm doing some work for the English Ministry of Magic, and have just accepted the position of Envoy of Non-Human Relationships for them as well.  As for why..My friends would say because I'm mental but really, I just like the people and want to work with them. I would get bored if I don't keep busy."**

**"Envoy.****  Does this mean we have to start calling you sir or anything."  The reporter joked.**

**"Ms. Mishmas, you and France's fans can call me anything you want.  See you next season."**

His friends had come over and were greeting Harry. They were congratulating him even though he felt bad about losing when Kristi came over. "Envoy. A word please," she said with a sly smile on her face.

"Don't start with me Kristi. Please don't ever call me that again.  I'll take schoolboy over that any day."

"Why can't you just relax and have some fun?  I'm sure the Ministry can get along without you for a couple years," said Kristi moving very close to Harry.

Hermione came up next to Harry and spoke up, "Harry wants to help.  He has fun at work."

Kristi gave her a strange look before turning back to Harry. "Why don't you come out and celebrate tonight with us.  Your friends can find their way home."

Again Hermione answered quickly, "We're having some friends to our house tonight."

Kristi looked confused. "Our house?"

"I'm Harry's roommate and some people are coming over," Hermione said proudly.

"Only roommate or is there more?" Kristi asked giving Hermione an appraising look.

Hermione flustered and said, "Oh no, only roommate."

Harry gave Hermione a strange look and heard Kristi ask him, "In that case is there room enough for one more?  I wouldn't mind seeing how my starting seeker lives."

Harry felt trapped but said, "Um. Sure.  It won't be too exciting but it would be great to have you."

"Should I go change or will this be ok?" Kristi asked.

Harry thought she looked fantastic in anything. "You're great like that," he said a little more enthusiastically than he intended which caused him to blush.  He saw that Kristi smiled a bit at his predicament.

Hermione felt angry with herself for having set that up for Kristi perfectly.  Hermione was being honest, she was only a roommate but now she had stated that fact loudly right in front of Harry, his friends and a beautiful woman who was obviously interested in Harry.

Ron kept thanking Kristi for the opening to tryout for keeper.  Finally Harry could tell Kristi was becoming uncomfortable and he had to tell his friend to drop it.  Ron then announced he was going to get Parvati and meet at Harry's soon.

"How will I get there my first time?  You haven't told me where it is," Kristi asked, again moving close to Harry.

"Take my hand, I can pull you." Harry said this like it was the obvious thing, but Kristi looked confused. Harry smiled at her and said, "Trust me." Harry extended his hand and when Kristi took it, they both disapparated away.

Harry and Kristi instantly appeared in the large living room of the castle, and were quickly joined by his other friends.  Kristi was staring at Harry and asked, "How did you do that to me so easily?" She sounded totally amazed that he had been able to apparate with her as if it was nothing.

Sirius laughed and said, "Get used to it Kristi.  He's full of surprised."

Harry smiled, shrugged his shoulders at the chaser and started to show her around when he swore he heard Sirius say, "This could be a very interesting evening."

Hermione seemed really annoyed and said, "I'm going to tell Ginny we're back." She quickly went to the fireplace to use the floo to contact Ginny.

Harry felt nervous showing Kristi the place.  She seemed genuinely interested in everything at the castle and asked many questions about the pictures and objects. He didn't know who many of the people in the pictures were because R.J. never had a chance to bring him there and tell him. After the couple had finished with the tour and were coming back in from the back yard, Harry said, "It's not as modern as your place and your view is way better."

  
Kristi looked at Harry like she still couldn't figure him out and chucked, "I'd swap," was all she said before the couple went back inside.  Ron, Parvati and Remus Lupin had showed up so Kristi was able to talk to Sirius, Remus and Kelly as well as Harry.  Harry kept noticing how easily Kristi talked to people and how different her private actions were to her public persona.

Hermione was greeting Ginny who had just arrived and when Harry got close, he overheard Ginny ask Hermione, "What's _she_ doing here?"  Before Hermione could answer, Ginny noticed Harry and asked, "Did you invite her?" Harry could tell Ginny didn't seem pleased with Kristi being here either.

Harry just looked at the redhead but Hermione spoke up kind of sheepishly, "She kind of invited herself, and it's kind of my fault.  Come on, I'll tell you." Hermione started to pull Ginny away.

"What, you don't like her?" Harry asked looking confused.

Both girls just shook their heads in amazement at how clueless Harry could be and he heard Ginny say, "Boys."

The evening went really well considering both Hermione and Ginny wouldn't say anything to Kristi and Parvati got mad at Ron whenever he did say anything to the chaser.  Now, Parvati was upset that Kristi had thought of Ron for the keeper position even though she was really excited for Ron.  No one else seemed to mind Kristi being there and actually seemed to enjoy her stories and conversation.  Dobby and Winky made a great meal and the group had gone through a few bottles of wine during the evening. When it started to get late, Remus, Sirius, and Kelly announced they were leaving, Kristi stood up also. "I'll leave you and your friends alone for the evening as well.  It's still early enough for me to catch the celebration."

Harry stood up and walked across the room with Kristi. "I'm really glad you came, it was nice having you here."

She smiled genuinely and said, "Thanks for letting me come, considering I invited myself."

Harry laughed, "Well, I've been told I'm kind of slow on things like this.  I'll try to be better but don't hesitate to invite yourself again.  I won't irritate me at all."

Kristi looked pleased and replied, "You can count on it.  Now promise you'll come to Paris again soon.  You can't use being trapped at school as an excuse anymore.  And, you owe me a tour of London if I recall."

Harry smiled, "Definitely.  See you later."  Harry was surprised when Kristi leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before disapparating away.  He kind of stood there in shock for a second with his hand on his cheek before turning back to his friends and seeing them stare at him with wide eyes.  "What?" was all he said before Ron started rolling with laughter.  The girls looked like they could kill Harry but he couldn't stop smiling.

Harry wanted to change the subject and quickly asked Ron about apartment hunting.  Ron and Parvati went on and on about places they had seen.  Then Harry brought up the keeper tryouts and Ron went on and on about how he couldn't believe Kristi had gotten him a tryout. Harry noticed both Hermione and Ginny weren't very talkative to him and nothing was said about Kristi the rest of the night.

"Parvati.  Are your parents ok with you and Ron staying here tonight?" Harry asked not knowing how lenient her parents were.

Parvati and Ron both blushed before Parvati said, "They were ok as long as they knew an adult would be here."  The girl started giggling a little.  This reminded Harry of how she was back in their fourth year.

Hermione, sounding like a parent already exclaimed, "But there aren't any adults here."

Ron calmly added, "But her parents don't know that, do they."

"Does mum know Parvati is staying over as well?" Ginny asked trying to give Ron an evil look but not quite managing it.

"I may have forgotten to tell her that and I'm sure you won't mention it will you?" Ron stated firmly trying to return Ginny's evil stare.

"Depends.  We'll see what I want in return," Ginny said finally laughing.

"As long as you all promise to back me up when I say that I didn't know what was going on, I won't say anything," Harry added trying to joke.

Ginny quickly spoke up, "Everyone will believe you were clueless Harry.  That won't be a problem," causing everyone to laugh except Harry.

The group of friends stayed up late talking and listening to music.  When they all went to bed, Harry had embarrassed Ron by asking if he knew how to do a good silencing charm so that he and Parvati didn't keep everyone up.  Ginny quickly said that she knew how to do a really good one which drew stunned looks from the rest of the group until she explained that living with the twins had forced her to learn so that she could sleep.

After breakfast the next morning, all of the friends left, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in their home.  Hermione was back to treating Harry normally and didn't say anything about Kristi as she spent most of the time getting more comfortable with the castle and arranging her books in the library.


	3. Chapter 3 Dancing with Giants

Harry started work the next week with the Unspeakables and was asked to concentrate on new magic and defensive spells.  There wasn't the same urgency in this area as there had been a couple years ago but it was still a very important section and he would be doing what Godric Gryffindor asked him to do, keep learning.  Harry liked this idea more than working with the unknown artifacts as he would be learning new spells and new ways to defend himself instead of spending a lot of time working with something you may never figure out.

Debbie Bailey was anxious to work with him on even more advance apparation, since she had heard that Harry apparated out of Hogwarts which has very strong anti-apparation barriers.  She also heard that Harry could pull people with him when he apparates without becoming very tired and this was also something she wanted to explore.  Within the Unspeakables, Debbie was by far the most talented at apparation.

Hermione had already started planning out her year at the university.  When Harry came home from work, she was usually in the library reading. One evening, Harry saw Hermione reading a magazine article with a picture of an older gentleman and asked her about it. "Oh, this is Dr. Stonham.  He's the leading expert in the research field I'm going to concentrate on and runs a big research facility in Venice," Hermione said and then went on to tell Harry way more than he ever cared about.  Harry tried to sit and act interested since he knew it was important to her.

When she finally finished he remembered to ask about something they had talked about before.  "Remember us talking about taking a trip when we were out of school?" Hermione looked at him.  "Do you still want to do it this summer? We could ask Ron if he wanted to go."

Hermione looked disappointed. "I won't have much time.  I have to go to the school to decide on which classes I'm going to take and then there's orientation," Hermione stated.

"What about a long weekend?  I can arrange something so you don't have to worry about that.  You really need a break before you get wrapped up in school again," Harry pleaded to his best friend.

"Fine, if you can do it in the next month I'll be able to go.  I'm just so anxious to start at the university," Hermione answered sounding a bit more excited.

Harry had an idea but knew that he would need Sirius' help to pull it together.  He quickly wrote Sirius a note describing what he had in mind.  Over the next week, Harry was able to get the information he wanted from Sirius and then had to write other notes to see if he could pull the plan together.  Harry knew Ron wouldn't want to go, and this was confirmed by note from Ron, but this was a trip for Hermione anyway.  By the middle of the next week, everything had been arranged.  Harry told Hermione that the next Friday they would leave for the weekend.

"You've been sending and receiving a lot of owls. You have to tell me where we're going Harry," Hermione demanded.

Harry stuck up his nose and said, "Nope. It's a surprise and you'll just have to live with it.  You need a couple days off and I've taken care of everything."

Hermione kept pleading, "But what should I pack?  C'mon tell me where we're going."

"The climate is a bit warmer than here.  Also, you'll need at least one nice outfit.  We'll be doing a bit of walking as well. If you need something else, we'll get it there. I think there are stores around," Harry said this last part trying to fake a puzzled look.

During the next week, Harry had to perform an Envoy duty and go visit the Giants for a few days.  The Ministry was trying to host a reception for two main clans.  Harry already knew the leader of the Gulas clan, but he didn't know anyone from the Guthan clan.  This would be the Ministry's first contact with the Guthan clan.  Harry arrived on the outskirts of their camp and was quickly surrounded by the guards.

Harry quickly announced feeling a bit worried by the six huge men standing around him, "Hello. I am the Envoy from the Ministry of Magic.  I've come to meet with your representative."

One of the guards got a threatening look slammed his club on the ground making the area shake. "And why would we want to meet with you?" the giant bellowed.

Harry tried to remember the wording and actions the Ministry had told him to try. "To foster better relations between Giants and Wizards.  The Ministry has neglected this relationship too long," Harry answered trying to sound confident.  He had been briefed on what to expect.

"Why would we want better relations?" The guard asked sounding like he didn't care less about wizards, obviously acting like Giants had nothing to gain by the relationship or fear from wizards.

Harry knew this was coming and had been given a hint from the leader of the other clan on what to do.  Concentrating very hard as he had done during his Advanced N.E.W.T. presentation, Harry caused the ground to start shaking for a few seconds.  Harry stopped the spell and gave the Giant a questioning look.  The guards looked at each other and then the lead guard turned without saying a word and led Harry further into the camp. 

Harry met with a representative for a couple hours, but this representative really wasn't anyone of authority either and finally after a few hours, Harry was introduced to the leader of this clan; Dentor.  Dentor was much younger than Duram, the leader of the Gulas clan.  Harry was already annoyed with how this was going.  He expected this clan to be like the Gulas clan and to be nice and accommodating.  Now Harry was regretting accepting the Envoy position since he hated politics and all of the power games that went along with it.

Dentor seemed arrogant and didn't want to show any respect.  Finally Harry said, "Sir, if the Guthan clan doesn't wish to change the current relations with the Ministry, we understand that.  We are comfortable dealing exclusively with the Gulas clan and can make them our sole point of contact.  Duram has already expressed his desire for better relations." 

Harry started to get up but Dentor spoke up and asked him to sit back down.  After that things went along much better.  The leaders of the Giants were just like the leaders of the Ministry, Harry thought.  Some are ok, but most just want to try and show you how much power they have.  Harry had planned on going home that night but it took much longer to deal with Dentor than he anticipated, so Harry asked for a place to stay.  One of the low-level representatives led him to an area in one of their stables that reminded Harry of when he and Cho fell asleep for a bit when visiting the Giants near Hogwarts.

The next morning, Harry woke up and went directly to the Gulas camp, where he was greeted much more warmly.  This meeting was more like catching up with old friends. Harry had presented Duram with an ornate set of knives the Ministry had provided.  When he went to give a gift to Belissa, Duram's wife, Duram spoke up.  "It is not necessary to you to give a gift to my wife every time you know."

Harry smiled, "But sir, if I'm not mistaken this gift is meant to be enjoyed by you." Harry handed the package to the female giant and saw the large smile when she opened it.  It was Sioni Oil, a perfume the giants had trouble getting and a gift that Harry already knew Belissa liked.  They talked for much of the day, especially about Quidditch, and the final battle with Voldemort.  Duram had come to Dumbledore's funeral but hadn't heard all the details of what happened.  Belissa seemed to fuss over Harry and always made sure he had something to drink and eat. Harry thought that if she was about two meters shorter, it would be just like Mrs. Weasley.

Duram suggested Harry spend the night there and this clan had provided a nice bed in one of the buildings.  The next morning, Harry said his goodbyes and went back to the Ministry to give his report.  The Ministry officials seemed very pleased and now there were going to be contacts between other Ministry employees and representatives from the Giants.  Seeing Duram again had been great, but if most of the contacts were going to be like the meeting with the Guthan clan, Harry really didn't enjoy the thought.  Out of respect for Mr. Weasley, he decided to give it a fair shot and go on some more missions before making a decision.

Harry and Hermione were ready to go on their little trip Friday afternoon and Harry still hadn't told her where they were going.  "I can't believe I'm letting you take me somewhere without telling me where we're going," Hermione said sounding exasperated.

Harry faked being hurt by the comments, "I can't believe you don't trust me."

"Oh, you know I trust you with anything," she replied not buying that he was bothered by her comments.

Harry smiled at his friend and said, "Then take my hand." Hermione shook her head at him before taking his hand and they apparated away.  A moment later they were in the lobby of a small bed and breakfast wizarding hotel.  Hermione still didn't know where in the world they were.  Harry quickly checked in and got their room keys.  The two friends were staying in adjoining rooms on the top floor.  

Once they reached their rooms Harry followed Hermione into her room and watched her go directly to the window so he could see her expression when she realized where they were.  "We're in Venice!  Why did you pick here?"

Harry smiled, "Well, I heard you mention it the other day and it seemed nice so I just picked it.  Is this ok with you?"

"This is perfect. I've always wanted to come here.  Oh, can we ride a gondola?" Hermione asked sounding like a little kid.

It made Harry really happy to see Hermione so excited. "We can do anything you want, except for tomorrow night, because I have supper plans for us.  Don't be mad, but I'm mixing a little business with pleasure." 

Harry opened the connecting door and put his bag in his room.  The couple went outside and started walking around the historic city. Hermione wanted to see a Muggle museum and after stopping to ask directions many times, they finally arrived.  Harry wasn't very interested but was amused at Hermione's excitement as she led him all around the museum. It was time to eat when Harry was finally able to drag Hermione out of the building. 

Walking along one of the canals, they spotted what looked like a nice restaurant with large windows and decided to eat there. Luckily the hostess recognized Harry and put them in a private booth near the window.  Hermione was smiling broadly at her friend so Harry finally had to ask, "What are you thinking?  
  
She blushed and said, "I just can't believe we're doing this.  Just last year we were happy to spend time at the Burrow before going to school, and now we're in Venice for the weekend."

"If you weren't going to be studying so much, we could do this more often."

"I know, but I really want to continue school.  You're not mad are you?" Hermione asked feeling a little guilty knowing she wouldn't be able to spend so much time with Harry.

"Not at all," Harry replied instantly.  "I'm proud of you for working so hard.  It still amazes me that you know what you want to do.  My jobs have just fallen into my lap.  I wouldn't have a clue if things hadn't happened the way they did."

The friends lingered in the restaurant talking for a long time and finally took a gondola ride back to the hotel before going to bed.  Early the next morning Hermione coming into his room saying, "Get up, we're in Venice we need to go see things" woke Harry up.

Harry groaned, "I should have left you at home.  Let me sleep."

Hermione was having none of that and started throwing things at him.  "Ok, get out and I'll take a shower." Harry yelled.  Hermione left the room but also left the connecting door open.  Harry liked the fact she was so comfortable with him.  He quickly went to the shower and cleaned up.  Twenty minutes later he was dressed and ready to go.  

They walked around again until they found an outdoor café serving breakfast.  The two had a nice breakfast then went to an art gallery Hermione wanted to see.  Harry let Hermione drag him around until late afternoon when he reminded her about plans for the evening and that they needed to go get ready.

All the time while she was getting ready she kept asking what this business was that Harry had to do.  Of course Harry wouldn't tell her anything which infuriated her.

When Hermione was finally ready, she found out Harry had asked for a carriage to take them to the restaurant.  Stepping out of the hotel, she saw a fancy white carriage being pulled by a large horse waiting for them.  Harry could see Hermione beaming with happiness during the ride.  They arrived at a very nice restaurant where Harry had reservations for a private table.  Harry and Hermione sat on the same since Harry said they were expecting two more people.  Harry enjoyed listening to Hermione try to figure out who the other people were going to be, but he wouldn't tell. 

The couple had started drinking their wine when Hermione suddenly sat up and said, "Oh my gosh!  That's Dr. Stonham."  Harry asked something but Hermione went on talking, ignoring Harry's question. "He's coming this way.  What's he doing?"

  
Harry stood up when the man approached their table. "Harry Potter.  I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to meet you." 

Harry took the old man's hand and replied, "Dr. Stonham.  I really appreciate you going through this trouble for me.  This is my friend, Hermione Granger.  Is this your grandson?"

Dr. Stonham shook Hermione's hand and said, "Nice to meet you Miss Granger."  She still didn't say anything. "Yes, this is Alex.  He's the big fan I was telling you about."

Harry bent down and shook the shy boy's hand. "Hello Alex.  Your grandfather mentioned you like Quidditch.  I've brought you a couple things."  Harry enlarged a couple of tubes and removed two posters.  "The first one is Viktor Krum catching the snitch in the finals this year.  I wish it had been me, but Viktor is a friend of mine and signed the poster for you. The other one is me catching the snitch the last time Viktor and I played.  This is right before we crashed into the stands."

The boy looked awestruck and stuttered, "T-t-t-thank you."

The old man laughed and said, "He couldn't stop talking all the way over hear.  Speak up Alex." 

They all sat down and Harry said, "Hermione is starting at the university in London this year and is a big admirer of your work.  She got the best grades in Hogwarts history and is the smartest witch I know."

Hermione was having trouble talking as well but slowly began conversing with the man.  During the meal, it seemed they were two separate couples at the table.  Hermione and Dr. Stonham and then Harry and Alex.  Alex had finally started talking and kept asking Harry questions.  Hermione kept asking the Dr. questions.  

After a long meal Dr. Stonham spoke, "I promised to have Alex home soon.  It was a pleasure to meet you both.  Keep what I said in mind Hermione.  Thanks again for the gifts Harry."

"Thank you sir for making the time for us. I appreciate it," Harry shook both of their hands and they left.  Hermione and Harry sat in silence while Harry paid and then walked out a moment later and got back into the carriage for the ride home.  Harry asked the driver to take a scenic way back.  Hermione still hadn't said anything since leaving and Harry was content to let her just sit there with a big smile on her face.  Finally she looked at him and said, "I cannot believe you did that for me.  This is the nicest thing ever."

"You deserve it Hermione.  You're going to be working hard before long and I wanted to make sure we did something you would remember," Harry said, now with a big smile on his face since he knew Hermione had really enjoyed the evening.

Hermione leaned into his shoulder and sat in silence the rest of the way back to the hotel.  Before going to bed, the two decided to sit in the lounge and have another glass of wine, after which they went upstairs and entered through Hermione's door.  Harry directly opened the connecting door and Hermione said, "Thank you so much Harry."  Harry turned and Hermione hugged him and gave him a kiss right on the lips.  Harry instinctively pulled her tight even though he was surprised by her action, and after a few seconds, Hermione broke off. "Oh. I'm so sorry.  I shouldn't have.  I didn't mean..."

Harry felt bad since he kind of wanted her to mean it, but knew it was probably the wine and the excitement of the evening. Trying hard, he forced a smile and said, "Don't worry about it.  I understand it wasn't personal.  We had a bit to drink; you met a hero of yours tonight and got caught up in the moment.  Anyway, you keep telling me we're just roommates, so I already know how you feel.  Goodnight Hermione, I'm really glad you enjoyed the evening."  Harry quickly entered his room and closed the joining door.

Harry felt really confused and unhappy.  Part of him thought about pursuing more with Hermione, but he didn't want to risk having anything happen to their friendship and he knew she was focused on school right now.  He kept thinking how Hermione and Ron were now; they never were quite the same once they broke up.  Harry fell back onto his bed, not even bothering to get undressed.  He was really happy Hermione liked the evening, but also unhappy about how it ended.

Hermione didn't move for the longest time.  She stood there staring at the closed door separating their rooms with many thoughts running through her head.  She had just kissed Harry, her best friend in the world on the lips.  She had wanted to do it for so long and now she had just done it.  Thinking of how she nearly melted when he pulled her tight made her blush.  Why did she pull back?  Oh, she felt so stupid.  She wasn't a little girl anymore but had just acted like one.  What did Harry mean when he said that he understood it wasn't personal?  Of course it was personal, that was the best snog of her life!  She wondered if she really had kept saying that they were just roommates.  He wouldn't have said that if it weren't true.  Did she mess things up? No, this was Harry, she hadn't messed things up.  But what does he think?  Obviously he doesn't think I see him as anything other than a roommate.  Have I been trying too hard to just be friends?  Hermione sat down with her back to the door and just thought for a long time before going to bed.  

The next morning after getting ready and packing Hermione went to wake Harry up; nervous about how this would go.  This time when she knocked on the door, he just called "Come in".  Harry was fully dressed, packed and ready to go.  She took this as a sign he didn't want to talk about last night.

Harry wasn't going to mention the kiss again.  If Hermione had felt it was wrong, then he wouldn't say anything.  He didn't want to do anything to make her feel in the least bit uncomfortable.  "Let's go get breakfast before heading home," he said in a light-hearted voice and carried both bags downstairs.  The couple found an outdoor café close and ate a light breakfast only making small-talk before taking a short walk and then returning for their bags.

They arrived back home a few minutes later and Harry quickly carried the bags upstairs, putting Hermione's on her bed and throwing his into his room.  Hermione was debating on talking to Harry about the kiss but didn't get the feeling that Harry wanted to talk and before she knew it, they were both doing their own things and she didn't think she should bring it up.

Things quickly went back into the routine of Harry working, Hermione visiting the school and reading her schoolbooks before the classes even started.  Any thoughts of the kiss seemed to be gone forever.  Harry came to Hermione one day after work. "Hermione.  Do you want to go to the reception for the Giants with me next Wednesday?  There will be some activities during the day and then a ball that evening."

"Oh Harry, I can't on Wednesday.  We have an orientation at school and I really can't miss it.  I won't know where anything is," she said sounding sad.

Harry was disappointed but tried to be supportive and said, "Oh, that's ok, it probably won't be that fun anyway."

"Why don't you ask Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I can't bring the Minister's daughter to a Ministry function.  Think how many people would talk.  That wouldn't look good," Harry answered sounding very serious.

"My you are taking your work seriously," Hermione joked.  "Sorry I can't go."

Next Wednesday came and before Harry left for the day with the giants, Hermione said, "It won't be too bad going by yourself."

Harry looked confused and said, "Oh, I'm not going by myself, Kristi's coming.  She seemed to be really interested in the Giants."  Harry hadn't said this with any attitude or anything, just as a fact.

Hermione felt a sharp pain.  She had chosen to go to an orientation at school instead of going with Harry to an important function and now Kristi was going in her place.  She kicked herself.  Of course Harry wouldn't go by himself; he has his choice of nearly any girl.  Oh, she wanted that choice back again. 

Before leaving, Harry told her to have a nice time at her orientation.  He hadn't been sarcastic and she knew he truly meant it but that fact made Hermione feel even worse.  Harry really did want her to have a good time.  He had just taken her on a trip that was all about her, where she got to meet a scientist she respected more than any other because of Harry.  And she wouldn't give up an orientation to be with him.

Harry apparated outside of Kristi's apartment, wearing his official Ministry robes and knocked on the door.  Kristi answered the door looking beautiful as always. "My, don't you look very official."

"Ok, give me a break.  I have to wear this stuff," Harry said greeting his friend.

"I'm not complaining you look good," Kristi added appraising him.

"Not compared to you I don't," Harry said and then added. "Are you ready to go, we're meeting at the Minister's office."

Harry took her hand and apparated them to the reception area of the Minister of Magic.  "Hi Harry. Um... I mean Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled. "Harry is fine Jill.  Jill, this is Kristi Belig.  She'll be accompanying me today."

Kristi and Jill greeted each other and then Jill said, "The Minister is expecting you, go on in."

The two entered the Minister's office. "Harry!  We were expecting you.  Ah, Miss Belig.  I didn't know you would be joining Harry today.  Good to see you."

"Nice to see you again Minister," Kristi said, holding out her hand.

"Until the others get here, Arthur will be just fine," Mr. Weasley said. "Harry, I can't tell you how please we are with how you've handled the giants.  That Dentor has been nothing but trouble, but as soon as we said you would be escorting them, he seemed to be tolerable."

"Well sir, I did have an interesting visit with him when I was at their camp.  Has Duram arrived?"  Harry asked.

"Yes.  We should go down to the entrance.  They won't fit through our doors and should be here any minute," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry reached into his robe and handed Kristi two small packages. "Kristi.  When you meet the female giants, say you've heard this is useful for getting their way with their men."

Kristi took the packages and looked confused but Harry just smiled and said, "Trust me."

Once downstairs, the group didn't need to wait long and four huge shapes emerged from an enormous carriage.  The first two were Denton and a female giant, followed by Duram and his wife Belissa.  Harry stepped forward first and brought Kristi with him.

"Denton.  It is an honor to see you again.  I have not had the pleasure of meeting your companion, but let me present mine.  This is Kristi Belig.  She is the chaser on..."

Denton cut him off. "Chaser on your Quidditch team. Yes, I am a fan.  Let me present my companion Senial."

Harry and Kristi bowed.  Kristi stepped forward and said, "A small present from Harry and myself.  I've heard it is useful for getting your way with your men."

Senial looked confused but when she opened the package, her attitude changed to amazement.  She smiled broadly and said, "Thank you.  It is a pleasure to meet you."

Harry introduced Denton and Senial to the Minister of Magic and then turned to Duram.  There were no formalities between the two of them. "Harry! It is good to see you so soon.  And, you brought a fellow player.  Miss Belig.  I have not had the opportunity to see you play but have read many things about you.  You are a very talented player.  This is my wife Belissa.  Please don't be upset if she acts like Harry's mother.  She is quite fond of him," the Giant said with a loud chuckle.

"I can understand her attitude," Kristi said with a wink to Harry and presented the package to Belissa.

Belissa opened it and smiled. "Was this your idea or Harry's?"

Kristi answered honestly, "I am not used to Giants, so it was Harry's."

Belissa smiled. "I'm glad to see you took his advice.  Thank you."

Harry presented Duram and Belissa to the Minister and then turned to Kristi. "You did great."

"They're so big!" Kristi said to him.

"Um... That's why they're called Giants," Harry joked before Kristi hit him.

After the formalities, the odd group went to an exhibition match of the Chudley Cannons and Puddlemere United.  Harry had gotten extra passes and was glad to see Ron and Parvati sitting a few rows behind them.  Harry sat between Duram and Belissa and Kristi sat between Belissa and Denton.  Kristi was answering all kinds of Quidditch questions from Denton.  Belissa asked Harry about Cho.  Harry looked at her and answered honestly, "Something happened that made it hard for me to continue with the way things were."

Belissa asked, "So what about this one?  She seems to make you happy."

Harry ended up telling Belissa much more than he intended to about Kristi.  The male giants loved the Quidditch match, but Harry could tell the female giants didn't really care.  After the match, the group split up to get ready for the ball.  Harry went back to Kristi's apartment with her to get her outfit and then they went back to Harry's to change.  Harry showered and put on his dress Ministry robes and then waited for Kristi to come out of one of the spare rooms.  He was surprised at how quickly she got ready and even more amazed at how beautiful she looked.  "You look amazing," Harry said to her.

"Thanks, I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of giants," Kristi said with a smile.

"Impossible." Harry replied.  He took her hand and apparated them to the large room the Ministry had reserved for the meal and ball.  

When the couple walked in, a lady handed each of them a wristband and said, "If you end up dancing with a giant, put your wand on the wristband and say 'Levitha'.  You will hover about ten feet off the ground.  This should make it more convenient.  Oh, and to get down, just say 'finite encantantem'."

Harry thought the meal and ball where great.  Kristi seemed to enjoy talking and even dancing with the Giants.  Harry felt weird dancing ten feet off the ground at first but tried to do his best.  Dancing with Kristi that evening was something he especially liked.  She looked beautiful and seemed very happy to be there.  During one of the dances late in the evening Kristin whispered to Harry, "Belissa said she liked me.  She said that she thought I was the first witch she's met that could handle you."

Harry smiled and said, "So, you think you can handle me, huh?"

Kristi pulled him close and said, "Definitely."


	4. Chapter 4 The PhotoShoot

The evening ended with everyone seeming to have a good time. Kristi said she wasn't ready to go back so Harry took her to a very popular club on Diagon Alley.  There was quite a commotion when the pair walked up to the entrance since they were both celebrities and Harry was so rarely out like this in public.  The stunned doorman let them in instantly and the two went straight to the dance floor, oblivious to the other people around. This was one of the few times Harry could remember that being out in a crowd didn't make him nervous at all. The two stayed at the club dancing until about three in the morning and were both very tired by the time they were leaving.  "It's too late for you to try to get home," Harry said to Kristi. "Stay at my place and I'll get you home tomorrow."

She smiled and said, "I thought you'd never ask."  The two walked to the Leaky Cauldron and floo'd home since they had been drinking and didn't want to get splinched.

Once in the castle Winky appeared instantly. "Oh no. Sir didn't mention that Miss Kristi would be coming tonight.  Winky hasn't prepared a room."

"Don't worry about it Winky.  Kristi can have my room and I'll just take the couch.  Can you get me a couple blankets?" Harry asked the house-elf.

"I'll take the couch Harry.  I'm the one barging in," Kristi offered genuinely.

"You deserve the bed Kristi.  I sleep down here a lot, it's no problem," Harry insisted and then walked her upstairs.  

"Thanks for an amazing night Harry," Kristi said and then pulled him into a fantastic kiss.  Harry realized he hadn't been kissed like this in a long time.

"Um… And thanks for that," Harry said trying to talk.  "See you in the morning.  If you need anything, just call for Winky."

Harry went back downstairs and fell asleep soon after still thinking about the kiss.

The next morning, Hermione got up and went downstairs.  She wasn't surprised to see Harry on the couch.  He slept down there often enough, but he did seem to be tossing more than normal and she thought he might be having a dream. She was surprised to hear sounds coming from the kitchen.  When Hermione entered the room she heard. "Good morning Hermione.  Hope I didn't startle you."

Hermione hated that Kristi was here but felt relief that she knew Harry was on the couch. "Not at all Kristi.  How was the ball?"

"Amazing," Kristi said in a tone that made Hermione jealous.  Just from the way Kristi said 'amazing', Hermione knew the woman had a great time with Harry.  Kristi hesitated and then added, "I should probably wake Harry, I wanted to let him sleep a bit since he had such a long day."

Hermione thought for a second. "Um Kristi.  Have you ever had to wake Harry up before?"

Kristi looked at her and said, "No.  He was always awake when he stayed at my place."

"Well, let me give you a tip.  If he looks like he's having a nightmare, be very careful.  I'd hate to see him blast you through the wall or anything," Hermione said honestly.

Kristi looked shocked and once she realized Hermione wasn't kidding, she said, "Thank you Hermione.  I'll remember that." Kristi got up and went to Harry.  She stroked his head softly and said, "Harry.  It's me Kristi; it's time to get up."

Harry immediately opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey. Sorry I slept so much"

"No problem.  Go get ready and I'll wait down here," Kristi replied.

Harry got up and ran upstairs to shower and change.  Kristi went back to the kitchen to talk to Hermione.  "Hermione.  Would he really do anything if he was scared?"

Hermione really didn't want to talk to Kristi but replied, "Count on it.  If you went through seven years having nightmares about being killed, or someone killing your parents and friends, you'd be jumpy too.  Add to that just how powerful he is and it could be dangerous to startle him.  Just by accident, I was exposed to some of what he's gone through and that still gives me nightmares."

"Thank you for telling me," Kristi said genuinely appreciative.

"I know Harry wouldn't mention it," Hermione said flatly.

Harry came running down a few minutes later. "Sorry about that Hermione.  We had a bit to drink so I didn't think we should try apparating to Kristi's."

"I'm glad to see you were being responsible Harry.  Merlin knows I don't know where you got that from," Hermione said with a smile.

"From you of course!" Harry said. "Who else?"  Harry added before disapparating to take Kristi home.

Harry had been gone for a bit when the Daily Prophet arrived.  On the cover was an article about the reception for the Giants.  There were pictures of the Giants dancing and also of Harry dancing with Belissa.  The article was praising the Ministry's effort to bring Giants and Wizards closer together.  The next page showed a large picture of Harry dancing with Kristi and the headline was, "Just Teammates?"  The article went on to describe how the reporter saw Kristi looking longingly at Harry and how much fun the couple seemed to be having together.  It also said that even though the ball was over early, Kristi and Harry were seen dancing at a popular club until very early in the morning.

Hermione kicked herself with every word and thought that could have been her.  If only she had chosen Harry over school orientation.  She was still beating herself up when Harry appeared a few minutes later and instantly began apologizing. "I'm sorry she came back here Hermione.  We just had too much to drink and I couldn't risk apparating."

"Harry, that's ok.  You did the right thing.  I would have told you to do that exact thing," Hermione said and Harry calmed down.

"Thanks.  I really didn't intend to bring a date back here," Harry said still feeling bad.

"Really, it's ok.  You can bring a date here.  Remember, we're just roommates," Hermione said before catching herself.  She felt Harry tense up when he heard those words.  
  


"Oh.  Of course.  Well, I still should have warned you," he said before retreating to his room.

Hermione just couldn't believe she had done it again.  What was she thinking?  Why was she making this so hard?

The next week at work, Harry found out that the Giants and in fact, everyone in the Ministry had really liked Kristi.  She had impressed every single person she met that night with how easily she talked to people and how confident she seemed. The reception had been a turning point and Hermione knew it. From that point on, Harry was dating Kristi.  He had seen her almost every week and the both really seemed happy.

Harry and Ron had a routine where they would meet for a couple drinks every Thursday after work and after one of these meetings, Harry came home and said, "Ron found an apartment and we're invited to a house warming party next Friday.  Please say you don't have schoolwork."

Hermione smiled and said, "Nope, no problem at all."

Harry suggested they go shopping and get Ron and Parviti a gift together, so that's exactly what they did.  The two friends spent the day trying to dodge fans and eventually found a nice gift for their friend.  When Harry and Hermione were ready to leave, Hermione asked where Kristi was and to her surprise Harry said he hadn't invited her.

After arriving and getting the tour of Ron's new apartment, Harry said loudly, "Ron. You gave me a hard time about my place being girly, but Parvati has already put her mark on this place." Parvati looked offended but Harry quickly added, "Trust me Parvati, that's a good thing," and the pretty girl perked right up.  Everyone had a really nice time at Ron's and both Harry and Hermione commented on how happy he seemed with Parvati.

Ron was doing really well running the new joke shop, helped out in no small part by Cho Chang who knew the business end inside and out.  She was also at the party and Harry ended up talking to her a bit, she kept thanking Harry for suggesting that Ron ask her to help open the new store.  Harry was genuinely happy that he and Cho could still be considered friends and he was doing much better at blocking out the picture of Cho kissing another man that had broken them up.

Harry could tell Ron seemed nervous all night and saw Parvati poke him and whisper something in his ear.  "I have an announcement," Ron said, trying to stay calm.  "As of yesterday, I am the reserve keeper for Puddlemere United."

Everyone jumped up and congratulated him.  Ron was getting really embarrassed but did love the attention.  "It's not like being the starting seeker on a national team but it's a start," Ron said still blushing bright red.

"Hey, you're getting paid to play Quidditch.  How great is that.  Before long, you'll be the starting keeper," Harry causing his friend to get even redder.

Ron went on to describe how the tryouts were and that it was close between him and the person who got the starting keeper position.

Summer ended without any fanfare, Hermione started serious schoolwork and was spending most of her time studying.  Harry's next Quidditch season had started as well and he had been visiting Kristi one weekend after a match when she mentioned a charity photo shoot focusing on Quidditch players.  Kristi tried to talk Harry into participating but Harry kept declining saying he didn't want any extra publicity.

During the next week, Harry was talking to Hermione before she went to school. "Let me come over and take you to lunch today.  It will do you good," Harry offered.

"I'll be with my study group at lunch.  We've got so much to go over.  Another time, ok?" Hermione replied.

"Fine.  If you're that busy," Harry said not wanting to bother his friend.  Later, Harry decided he really wanted to surprise Hermione, so he gathered up enough food for her whole study group and apparated to her school.  Harry walked to the area where she said they usually studied and approached a group that he thought would be her study group.  "Excuse me; is this Hermione Granger's study group?"

The students looked up and their mouth's dropped.  One girl said, "You're... You're Harry Potter."

Harry chucked. "Afraid so, but is this Hermione Granger's study group?"  Harry laughed that even at the university people would still act like this.

One of the boys said, "Yes, what do you want with her?"

"I wanted to bring lunch to you all. She said you were busy studying and couldn't go out.  Is she here?"

"Why would you want to bring lunch to Hermione?" Another girl asked.

"She's my roommate and she needs to eat," Harry answered, beginning to get annoyed.

"You're the roommate she talks about?  She's always mentioning her roommate Harry but we didn't know it was you," the first girl said sounding very surprised.

"Oh.  Well, I guess it's me because I'm her roommate and I'd know if anyone else lived with us.  Do you know where I can find her?" Harry asked desperately wanting to find his friend.

"She went to the library a while ago, it's that way," the girl said pointing the direction.

"Ok, thanks.  Oh, by the way, this food is for you." Harry dropped off the bags of food he had brought and started walking in the direction the girl had pointed.  Of course Hermione would be in the library he thought and it brought a smile to his face.  However, before he reached the building, he noticed a bushy headed girl sitting near the cafeteria talking to a good-looking man.  He looked closer and recognized it was Hermione, laughing and eating a salad.  She had told him that she was too busy to have lunch with him, but now she's having it with someone else.  Harry's first thoughts were back to Cho lying to him.  Instead of saying anything, he just disapparated away and went back to work.

A bit later, Hermione returned to her study group and was surprised when one of the girls exclaimed, "You didn't say your roommate was Harry Potter!"

Hermione looked stunned so another girl said, "Did he find you?  He came to bring us all food and we said you were in the library and sent him off your way.  Why wouldn't you tell us that _he_ was your roommate?  Oh my gosh, he's even better looking in person."

Hermione smiled and thought that it was just like Harry to do something as thoughtful as bring lunch for the entire group. Then Hermione went pale; she realized that Harry must have seen her and also remembered telling him that she was too busy to have lunch with him.  Knowing how Harry's mind worked, she could imagine that he thought she tried to keep this from him.  

After leaving work that day, Harry went home and left a note for Hermione that he had gone out and wouldn't be back until late so she shouldn't wait up.  He was mainly annoyed with himself for how he felt after seeing Hermione.  He had actually felt jealous when he saw her eating with another guy after she said she had been too busy to go to lunch with him even though he knew he shouldn't feel this way since he honestly wanted Hermione to be happy. Getting more annoyed with himself, Harry went to Kristi's and this time when she mentioned the photo shoot, he agreed, much to her surprise.  She was delighted and said they could do it the next day.  Harry didn't know why he wanted to do this now, he just felt like he wanted to do something out of character for him.

Harry was greeted when he got home by Hermione saying, "I thought you were going to be out late?  This isn't late for you."  Harry just shrugged.  

"I'm sorry I missed you today.  You made quite an impression on the group," Hermione said wanting to bring up the subject slowly.

"Why didn't you tell them I was your roommate?" Harry asked looking confused.  He still had mixed emotions about the day and was disappointed in himself for the way he acted.

"I wanted to be in a group that wanted to focus on studying.  If everyone knew we were roommates some people would want to join just to meet you."

Harry hung his head. "Oh.  Sorry, I guess I ruined that.  I should have known."

"It's fine now, I'm already in a good study group.  I would have told them but it just never came up.  It was actually better this way; you really gave them a shock," Hermione said trying to smile.  "I want to explain about lunch."

"You don't have to.  I shouldn't have come.  You said you were too busy and I should have just barged in anyway," Harry said not wanting to talk about it.

"I really was busy and went to the library to find a book but was irritated when someone else already had it.  I must have made a noise because Mark said something.  Before I knew it, he had convinced me to get something to eat," Hermione said sounding very sorry.

"Good for him.  You need people making sure you're enjoying of yourself and not just studying all the time.  I said it's really ok and I learned my lesson and won't just show up again," Harry said trying to smile.

"You should have just come over when you saw me."

"Oh no, I'm not going to jump in when you're making new friends," Harry said and then tried to make some small talk until Hermione let him go to bed.  He had a hard time going to sleep since he was so disappointed in the way he acted.  He knew Hermione would never lie to him and yet that's the first thing that came to his mind.

Harry met Kristi the next day and followed her into a large office.  A lady handed the pair some parchments that she said were standard releases allowing the company to use the pictures they take. Harry signed everything Kristi did since he knew many other Quidditch players were doing this shoot and felt comfortable about doing it.  The proceeds were going to help orphans and those affected by dark wizards over the past few years.

Suddenly Harry heard a familiar voice. "Harry!  I don't believe it."  He turned to see Katie Bell.

"Katie.  I heard you were a photographer.  You must be doing pretty well," Harry said cheerfully greeting his old schoolmate.

"I'm doing alright.  Not compared to you, but pretty good.  I didn't expect you to agree to this, I know how you hate the press," Katie joked.

"Well, someone twisted my arm," Harry joked back pulling Kristi over.

"I bet." Katie said raising her eyebrows, "I've seen the pictures of you two in the papers.  You make an amazing couple," Katie said before hesitating. "Interested in doing a couple shots together?"

Harry looked at Kristi who said, "Sure.  I'd actually prefer it that way."

Katie went away for a bit and came back to describe what she had in mind. Harry's eyes got really wide, but Kristi looked confident and was smiling. "C'mon Potter.  Don't wimp out on me now.  Remember it's for charity."

"I don't know.  I've never done anything like that," Harry said sounding worried.

"It's no big deal, we'll be covered," Kristi said clearly comfortable with the idea.

"But it's Katie.  You know, we went to school together," Harry said blushing.

"C'mon Potter.  I'm a professional," Katie said sounding the part.

Harry finally agreed and went along with the shoot.   After it was finally over, Katie came over to them. "This is going to be amazing.  You two were fantastic."

Kristi kissed Harry and said, "You never cease to surprise me."

"You just bring out a different side of me," Harry replied kissing her back.

Harry went directly to meet Ron at the pub.  Harry was happy to hear how great things were going for Ron, with the store was doing well, he was practicing with a Quidditch team and he and Parvati were getting more serious every day.  Ron could tell his friend was acting really preoccupied, so he asked, "What's up with you mate?  You're acting like you need to find a girl for the ball."

Harry then tried to tell Ron about the photo shoot. "I think I've done something stupid," said Harry trying to act calm and took another drink.

Ron laughed and said, "That's nothing unusual."

Harry told Ron about agreeing to be in the charity photo shoot and Ron thought that was good.  Harry went on to talk about Katie and again, Ron thought that was great.  Then Harry told his friend about posing together with Kristi.

"Well, you two are dating, so that's good as well.  I don't see the problem mate," Ron said not understanding Harry's nervousness.

"The poses were a bit more suggestive than I expected. And, we weren't wearing what I expected," Harry said starting to blush.

"Come on, how bad could it be.  What, did they get you kissing?"

"Well a couple were kissing, but that's not what was bad," Harry said and told Ron about some of the poses.

"Oh, well that is out of character for you, but hey everyone knows you two are a couple so I don't see the problem.  What was wrong with what you were wearing?" Ron asked but Harry didn't answer.  "What, did they have you down to your boxers or something?" Ron laughed.

Harry didn't answer right away so Ron picked up on this. "They did, didn't they?  You were in your boxers and Kristi had knickers.  Oh, please say she was only wearing knickers!"

Harry was bright red and answered, "Um... Not quite...We were naked."


	5. Chapter 5 Vampires

Ron spit out his beer. "Naked!" Ron exclaimed loudly causing people in the pub to look at the two friends.  Harry hung his head but Ron started on a roll. "What were you thinking?  Mum's going to flip." Ron hesitated before trying to find the positive. "But you said it was a charity thing.  Maybe mum won't see it.  It's got to be some special edition Quidditch issue so there's a good chance she won't notice."

Harry felt a little better, looked up and said, "You really think so?"

Ron snorted and said, "No.  Someone will show it to her.  You know that if Fred or George see it, they're sending it straight to mum.  Your only hope is that it's a small piece." Then Ron laughed and went on, "I mean the picture, not you."

Harry had his hopes up that the picture would go unnoticed.  The magazine wasn't coming out for a couple weeks, so Harry relaxed a bit.  When Witches Weekly came out on Monday things quickly changed.  Mrs. Weasley was checking the mail, turned copy of the magazine over and nearly fainted.  On the cover were Harry and Kristi.  That wasn't the problem.  The problem was that they were naked and pressed tightly against each other with only a very, very small banner of the French Quidditch Team covered their most private parts, but that was the only part that was covered.  Since the cover was a magical picture, it moved.  Oh, how it moved.  The picture showed Kristi looking like she enjoyed nibbling on Harry's ear.  You saw her naked body slide up his chest a bit when she did this.  That wasn't the biggest problem either.  The biggest problem was the look on Harry's face when she did nibble on his ear.  That look was what made the picture almost obscene. The change in Harry's expression left no doubt what he was thinking. 

At this same time all across the wizarding world, there was an almost simultaneous, "Oh my."  Ginny had done the same thing at the lunch table at Hogwarts, as had many girls around the school.  Hermione hadn't seen the picture until a girl in her study group came running up, pushed the magazine under her nose and said, "Look at your roommate!"  Once she saw the picture, Hermione couldn't believe it.  Harry had told her that he was doing the photo shoot but didn't mention anything about this.  Hermione wasn't listening to what the other girls in her group were saying; she was trying to understand how the Harry she knew could do this.

The headline read, "The Perfect Couple:  Rich; Powerful; Gorgeous". The article went on to describe how Harry and Kristi seemed to have it all between them.  They each were professional Quidditch players so they had money and were a very powerful couple, both in terms of access, but in Harry's case true magical power.  And it was obvious they were a gorgeous couple.  The picture and article were making news everywhere.

Harry was at work and right after lunch knew something was up by the way his male co-workers were laughing and the female ones were staring.  Finally Harry found out what it was when one of the Unspeakables 'accidentally' dropped a copy of Witches Weekly in front of him.  Harry was half amused and half annoyed.  He knew that taking the picture would be a source for gossip but didn't know it would be on the cover of Witches Weekly.  Worrying about what Kristi would think, he immediately apparated to her place.  When Kristi opened the door and saw him standing there with those worried bright green eyes, she just started laughing. "It's a good picture, don't you think?" She laughed pulling him in.

Harry started smiling as well and said, "You're not upset about this?"

"Upset?  Hell no.  We took the picture.  I'm didn't expect to see it on the cover of Witches Weekly but I'm not upset.  Are you?" she asked, not sounding upset at all, in fact she sounded pretty happy.

After seeing her reaction, Harry wasn't upset at all, a bit embarrassed, but not upset. "Not at all.  At first I was shocked but that passed pretty quickly. I just wanted to make sure you were ok," said Harry relieved that Kristi was handling it well.

"Oh, I'm great. Did you really make that face?  Damn, that's sexy," she said kissing him again.

"I guess I did.  I mean you were nibbling on my ear, what did you expect?" Harry joked back.

"I didn't think I had that effect on you," said Kristi, raising her eyebrows.

"Then you were blind!" Harry joked. "I guess this means we're an official couple. I mean, once you're naked on the cover of a magazine together, it's kind of official."

"I'm ok with that.  How about you?" Kristi asked clearly pleased.

"Definitely," Harry said pulling his official girlfriend into a long kiss.  The couple spent the rest of the day reading owls that Kristi received from her friends.  They were all congratulations and things along those lines.  Harry felt happy, he now had a real girlfriend again and the world seemed to think it was a good thing.

Hermione wasn't home when Harry got there but Sirius was there waiting.  His godfather just couldn't stop laughing. "Why didn't you just shag her for the world to see?" Sirius kept joking.  "Oh James would have just loved this," Sirius said clearly enjoying Harry's discomfort.

The teasing from Sirius actually helped Harry even feel better about doing the shoot.  The only think he was nervous about was what Hermione would say.  Sirius was still there when she got home, and they actually heard her before they saw her. "What did you think you were doing?" Were the first words out of Hermione's mouth.  Sirius burst out laughing.  "You said you were doing a photo shoot, not posing naked!"

Harry was red and feeling like Professor McGonagall was scolding him. "Well, it just kind of happened.  They suggested us posing together and then Katie suggested something like this and one thing led to another and before I knew it, we were naked."

"Katie?  Who's Katie?" Hermione demanded.

  
"You know Katie Bell.  She played on the Griffindor Quidditch team," Harry stated and then heard Sirius say, "Just bloody brilliant." His godfather laughed harder.

"So, you posed naked for Katie Bell!  What were you thinking?" Hermione roared.

"It just kind of happened; Katie suggested it and Kristi seemed ok with it.  It was supposed to be just for the charity magazine, I didn't know it would be anyplace else."

"Harry," Hermione said shaking her head, "you and Kristi are news.  Everybody wants to read about you.  Didn't you think that having a naked picture of you two would be a big deal?" Hermione asked but Harry just shrugged.  "You are so clueless.  I'm going upstairs," Hermione said before storming out of the room.

Sirius was still laughing but said, "I would give anything to see how James would have handled this. My advice is to keep your clothes on whenever someone has a camera. Oh man, Moony is going to love this."  Harry didn't see Hermione the rest of that evening.

Harry was fortunate that the house-elves took care of his mail.  He only read things from his close friends and official mail and never cared what other people sent him.  Harry had never even asked Winky what happens to all that mail.

The next day at work, the teasing was non-stop and to make it worse, Harry got summoned to the Ministers office.  Harry had completely forgotten to think about what Mr. Weasley would say.  He couldn't remember ever being this nervous before. Harry appeared in front of Jill the receptionist who just blushed profusely and shook her head before motioning him to go on in.  Harry took a deep breath and all kinds of bad images flashed through his mind.  Slowly he stepped into the Minister's office and shut the door.

Harry stood there trying to figure out the expression on Mr. Weasley's face.  The Minister was silent for a minute then finally spoke up. "Ok, I have three things to say.  First is my official Minister of Magic position.  I know that you don't want a career in politics, but we would like for you to carefully consider your personal actions in the future as the personal actions of Ministry employees reflect directly on the Ministry as a whole.  Having said that; we have received mainly positive comments about the picture.  It seems the public really likes you and Kristi so it has actually been good publicity for the Ministry.  It makes it seem we are more modern and the young people are especially pleased.  I'm sure that if the Giants ever see it that they won't mind.  Actually, I can't think of any other race that would be bothered by the picture so it shouldn't reflect badly on your position."

This surprised Harry but he still didn't say anything.  "Now, since Mrs. Weasley and I consider you part of the family, here's my 'stand in father' position." The man hesitated for a second making Harry worry even more. "What were you thinking?  You can't just go posing naked with women.  Mrs. Weasley about had a heart attack when she received her magazine.  It took everything I had to keep her from sending a howler to your office.  Keep your clothes on in public.  You know Fred and George are never going to let you live this down."

Harry now felt really bad.  He never wanted to disappoint Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. "Ok, since you and I are a bit more than co-workers, here's my friends position.  I think you and Kristi make a great couple and I know you're both celebrities.  I'm happy you two seem to be getting along so well and think you deserve to be happy, but do it clothed."

After much apologizing, Harry left feeling very embarrassed but also relieved he hadn't done anything to cause problems for the Ministry.  Harry felt bad for not even considering how it could reflect on the Ministry, and even worse for how it would make Mrs. Weasley feel.

That next normal night out with Ron, they met at the Leaky Cauldron. Even Tom the owner was giving Harry a hard time and placed a copy of the magazine in front of Harry when he brought the drinks.  Ron was the loudest. "Mate, what did you have to go and do that for?  Everybody keeps showing me this picture of you naked and asking me what I think.  I think that I wish it was just Kristi naked, that's what I think," Ron exclaimed.  "I'm surprised mum didn't send you a howler.  You know Ginny is furious with you."

Harry tried to just stay at work or at home until he thought things were dieing down.  Just when it seemed the Witches Weekly cover was forgotten, the special Quidditch issue came out with three more pictures of the couple and the teasing started up again. 

Harry was reading on the sofa one night when Hermione came down and he noticed she had on a very nice outfit. "You never dressed like when you studied with me.  You look really nice."

Hermione actually blushed.  "Well we're going to study after supper."

"I wouldn't count on him letting you study much," Harry said raising his eyebrow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Potter," Hermione said with a wink before she left.

Finally, Sirius and Kelly's wedding brought a break in the routine.  Sirius didn't want a big bachelor party, so Lupin and Harry just rented the Leaky Cauldron and took close friends there.  The Weasley boys, Lupin, Hagrid and even Snape showed up.  Snape had totally changed since regaining his magic after Voldemort's defeat and wasn't exactly fun to be around, but wasn't spiteful anymore.  They joked, played practical jokes and talked for many hours, and all of the men drank way too much.  Harry took Sirius home with him so he wouldn't see the bride before the wedding.  When the two got home, they were both having another brandy and talking.   Harry got quiet and Sirius asked what was wrong.

Since Harry had too much to drink, he was in a talkative mood. "Women," Harry said quickly.  "Why does it have to be so hard?" Harry asked.

Sirius laughed and said, "That's just the way they are.  It won't get better either."

"How did you know Kelly was the one?" Harry asked.

"I've known her for a long time and we got along good back then.  When I saw her again, it just felt right.  It wasn't the same as before, we just have a connection," Sirius said sounding very happy.

"You don't think you could have had the same thing with someone new?"

"Maybe but Kelly and I were friends before things happened.  That's worth a lot.  She's seen me when I wasn't trying to impress her so she knows what I'm really like.  It would take a long time to get that with someone new."

"Yeah.  Falling for a friend would be the best if things worked out.  But, look at Ron and Hermione, they're still good friends but you can tell something's different.  And, they ended their relationship very logically and on good terms.  How can you risk a good friendship?"

Sirius thought. "Are you talking about someone in particular?  You're not thinking about Cho again are you?"

Harry mumbled and said, "No, I'm not thinking about Cho.  You know, she was my first crush and I had my head in the clouds and thought it would be the perfect thing." Harry got really quiet and then spoke more firmly, "You know what I feel the worst about?  A few years ago, I couldn't sleep because I thought some madman was going to kill everyone I cared about and now I'm whining about my love life.  What's happened to me?"

Sirius almost chuckled, "Harry.  That's what most eighteen year olds worry about.  You've never had a normal child hood. No one should have gone though what you did.  I don't know how you came out of it so normal.  What you're feeling now is what most young adults feel.  Don't let it bother you. Do whatever you feel makes you happy.  Everything else will work itself out."

There was silence for a while and Harry asked, "So, is Kelly perfect?"

Sirius laughed and said, "Hell no!  But, she's close enough for me and that's all I care about.  Now you have to ask yourself, is the woman you want close enough for you?"

"What if I'm not sure if I've really got the woman I want?  I can't keep holding out and hoping that the perfect woman will suddenly realize she likes me," Harry was quiet for a minute and then continued.  "Kristi is great.  You know I can't find anything to complain about with her.  I'm just being stupid. Thanks Sirius.  This helped a lot.  We better go to bed, you're getting married tomorrow," Harry said before heading upstairs.

What he didn't see was Hermione ducking back into her room.

Harry finally rolled out of bed the next morning and felt terrible.  He went to the kitchen where Sirius and Hermione were talking.  "How can you look so good this morning?" Harry asked Sirius, his head still throbbing.

Hermione handed Harry a smoking mug and said, "Because he drank this.  Now it's your turn."

"You really drank this?" Harry asked before being hit by Hermione.  Quickly downing the mug, he felt it burn all the way down.  But, within a few seconds he started feeling better.  "Man you're good.  What would I do without you?" Harry said smiling.

"Probably stay in bed all day.  No, on second thought maybe you'd just walk around naked all the time," Hermione replied drawing laughs from Sirius.

Harry made a face at her and grabbed some breakfast.  He could tell Sirius was nervous.  "In a few hours, you'll be joined to Kelly for the rest of your life.  You'll never be able to look at another woman.  She'll be telling you when you have to be home and you'll have to ask permission to come visit me."

Sirius made a face and started to say something when Hermione spoke up, "You make it sound like a terrible thing.  So now you think marriage is that bad do you?"

Harry looked at them both and said, "Well actually, I think it sounds just about perfect.  I couldn't be happier for you Sirius and can't wait until it happens to me."

This wasn't what Hermione expected to hear, but Sirius just thanked his godson.  Lupin appeared a couple minutes later and told them both to go get ready.  Hermione said she didn't have much to do but the boys knew it would take her longer than any of them to get ready so they forced her to get started.

The wedding was being held outside near a lake outside of Hogsmeade, and was kept really small with just close friends.  Harry was standing around admiring the setting when he first got there because everything was so beautiful.  He didn't notice someone walking up behind him until he felt arms come around him from behind and give him a hug. "Hey Envoy," Kristi said before kissing Harry's neck.

Harry turned around and said, "You shouldn't do things like that to me in public." He smiled and kissed her but was interrupted by a punch in the back.

"Make sure you two keep your clothes on," Ron joked.  Ron wasn't Kristi's favorite person but she always made the effort to be nice around him.  Harry was surprised that she had set Ron up with a tryout for the professional keeper position.  Ron rubbed some people the wrong way.  Maybe it was growing up in a full house of kids, because Kristi was more of a loner and really, so was Harry. 

The wedding was beautiful and short.  Lupin stood up with Sirius and Kelly's sister stood up with her.  This was the first time Harry had seen a wizard wedding and even though it was small, he tried to take in every aspect of it.  Harry kept looking at Sirius and could tell his godfather was very happy.

After the ceremony, the guests were having a celebration and Harry heard someone ask Sirius about having children.  He saw Kelly blush and Sirius gave some comment about no specific plans.  Harry had never considered that they would have children, but knew Sirius would make a great dad and hoped he got the opportunity.

Harry was on his way back to Kristi with drinks when Hermione came up, "So, what do you think about them having children?"

"I think it would be great.  They'd both be amazing parents," Harry said with a little sigh.

"You wouldn't mind him having a baby of his own?" Hermione looked at him.

"Not at all.  It could teach me a thing or two as well.  I've never been around babies before and could learn a thing or two before... you know," Harry said with a shrug.

"I'm sure you'd do fine Harry.  Not planning on that anytime soon are you?" Hermioine asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry actually looked terrified. "Oh no.  As you keep pointing out, I'm pretty clueless on a lot of things.  I need to grow up a lot more before something like that happens."

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you said that and not me."

The bride and groom left and before long, the celebration was over.  Ron and Parvati invited Hermione, Harry and Kristi back to their place for a few drinks.  Kristi reluctantly agreed and Harry appreciated that she was making an effort to spend time with Harry's friends.  When they got there, Ron found out he didn't have much to drink so he and Harry said they would run out.

The girls were alone talking.  Well, actually it was Hermione and Parvati talking most of the time but finally Kristi did ask Hermione about school. "It's much harder than I expected.  I don't know what I was thinking taking so many classes."

Kristi chuckled, "That's exactly what Harry tells me you say most days.  He has confidence you'll be the best student there."

Hermione said, "He's just saying that to be nice."

"I don't think so; his exact words were, 'There's no doubt she'll do great things,'" Kristi said.  "I envy you Hermione.  Harry and I are getting along great but I see how proud he is whenever he talks about you.  You'll have something with him that no one else could ever have."

Hermione got a warm feeling when she thought about this.  The fact that Harry talked so nice about her to Kristi helped as well.

Harry and Ron were walking to the store when they heard. "Potter."  Turning they saw Draco Malfoy near the Three Broomsticks.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron spat.  Malfoy was the person Ron hated above all others.

"I wasn't talking to you Weasel," Draco spat back.  "I want a word with Potter."

"Ron can hear anything we talk about Malfoy.  What do you want?" Harry said sounding impatient.

"I want to make you a business proposition," Draco stated.

"Harry doesn't want to do business with you Malfoy," Ron spat.

Harry just said, "Specifically what do you want Malfoy?"

"I'm willing to pay you whatever you want to use the spell to make my father magical again," Malfoy said without emotion.

Ron laughed. "Oh yeah, that's just what Harry will do.  Here Mr. Death Eater, have some magic back."

  
Malfoy looked like he was going to attack Ron but Harry said, "If you attack him, I am authorized to use _any means necessary_ to stop you.  Remember, I am an Auror.  Now, why would I want to give Lucius back his magic after everything he did to me?"

"Because I can make it worth your while," Draco offered.

"There is nothing you have that would ever make me give him back even a little bit of magic Malfoy.  Not after what he's done," Harry said amazed that Draco would even ask.  "Your father tried to frame Ginny for the Chamber of Secrets.  Your father was there when Voldemort tried to kill me after the Third Task.  Your father was there when Cho was attacked and when R.J. was killed.  Your father was in on the raid of the Unspeakables.  I will never do anything that could benefit him."

"You don't know what it's like for him Potter.  He was powerful, respected and now people are treating him like dirt.  I can't stand to see him like this," Malfoy said obviously bothered about the current condition of his father.

"I say you're just lucky that you didn't become a true Death Eater before it happened, or you'd be the same as him," Harry said.  "I would never help your father."

"I tried to do this the nice way Potter.  My father still has considerable assets, and I intend to use them to get his magic back.  You can willingly help me and I would be in you debt or you can force me to take other measures," Draco said with an evil hatred in his eyes.

"I'm ready to deal with any other measures you think of Malfoy.  Your father can still be a businessman so he shouldn't complain," Harry said.

"You had your chance.  Malfoys still have friends.  Friends that won't take kindly to your decision," Malfoy said before apparating away.

"What do you think he'll do now?" Ron asked.

"Probably call us all kinds of bad names," Harry joked, but in the back of his mind, he knew Malfoy wouldn't let this drop.  Ron didn't seem to think twice about Malfoy as they continued to the store.  The boys got back to the apartment and found the girls talking friendlier than Harry had expected.  Kristi was even involved in the conversations.  Harry gave Ron a confused look and Ron just shrugged his shoulders before handing drinks to everyone.  They stayed and talked for a couple hours before everyone left.  Kristi went back to Paris and Hermione and Harry went home.

Harry and Hermione were sitting around that night when Hermione said, "Thanks Harry." Harry looked confused so Hermione went on, "Thanks for talking nice about me to Kristi."

"Um. You're welcome, I guess.  Why wouldn't I talk nice about you?"

"I just didn't expect you to talk about me at all when you were with her," Hermione said softly.

"Why not?  You're my best friend and I'm proud of everything you're doing."

"I know, but it's just nice to hear that you've told her that."

"Thanks.  I tell that to everybody," Harry said and then remembered he hadn't told Hermione about Draco so he told her about the conversation.

Hermione didn't seem concerned and acted like she expected Draco to try to find some way to get his father's magic back.  "There's another study group that is trying to find out if it's possible to restore magic.  You know there were a lot of people who lost their magic that day.  Some of them were probably like Snape and had changed their ways."

"But we have no way of knowing for sure.  With Snape, I was sure," Harry said. "Do you think they'll figure out how?"

"I don't know.  There are some really smart students at the school."

"Well, as long as you don't help them, I'm not worried," Harry said and didn't notice the strained look Hermione got.

Hermione mentioned that she wanted to have the study group over this weekend and asked if it would bother Harry. "Not this weekend it wouldn't.  Kristi and I are going away until Sunday.  I meant to tell you a couple days ago," Harry said.

"This was sudden," Hermione added.

"I'm jus trying to be more spontaneous.  Now, back to your study group, you don't have to ask me.  You live here as well," Harry said and then thought of something. "But, why haven't you had them before?  Embarrassed to let them see you not-so-smart roommate?"

"No, that's not it.  I'm not sure a couple of the girls would do much studying if you were here.  They still carry around that magazine with the picture of you two on the front," Hermione said.

"Well how do know they're looking at me?" Harry asked and raised his eyebrow.  "Anyway, if you ever want to have them over, I can just leave for a while.  I don't mind."

Kristi came over early on Thursday and insisted on packing for Harry.  She kicked him out of his room so she could pack without him seeing and then he followed to her place.  She packed her clothes without letting him see and announced they would be going by floo.  This didn't thrill Harry because he always hated the twirling around when you traveled this way.  Kristi said the hotel was "Hotel Rolandi".  Kristi threw in the powder and stepped in first.  Harry followed behind.

They came out in what looked like the entrance to a large lodge.  Harry could see snow capped mountains through the windows.  He followed Kristi to the receptionist and looked around while she talked to the lady.  After getting a room, Kristi led Harry down a long hall and then up many stairs to a door.  When she opened the door, they both dropped their bags and went straight to the balcony.  The air was crisp but the view was fantastic.  Harry stood at the edge of the balcony and looked out.  Their room seemed to hang over the edge of the mountain and overlooked a huge lake with mountains on the other side.  On one corner of the balcony was a large Jacuzzi tub.  "This is amazing.  I've never seen anything like it," Harry said in awe of the view.

"Good, I hoped you hadn't.  And, look at this." Kristi opened a small closet off to the side of the balcony and there were two Nimbus 2000 brooms. "We can fly off anytime we want."

"Really?  Let's go," Harry said always anxious to fly.

"Let's unpack first," Kristi insisted amused at Harry's exuberance for flying.

After unpacking, the couple stepped back out on the balcony and Harry quickly cast warming charms on them.  The pair mounted their brooms and took off over the lake.  Even though Harry loved the freedom of being on a broom and thought seriously about doing some stunts, he was feeling very content just riding along leisurely next to Kristi for a bit.  However, before too long they both started going faster and were challenging each other with moves.  Kristi was an amazing flier and Harry loved to watch her and had to work to match her at times.

They saw a flat area overlooking the lake and Harry landed there followed closely by Kristi.  It was a beautiful spot and you could see the lodge sticking out from the mountain from here.  The couple walked along the edge of the lake hand-in-hand before flying back to their room.

Harry and Kristi had never slept together yet; well they slept together but hadn't made love yet.  They had done nearly everything else, but somehow Harry kept putting her off before things progressed.  He knew this weekend would be their first time and wanted it to be special. "You know we didn't tell Sirius we were leaving.  I'll run down to the desk and have them send a note.  I'll be right back." Before Kristi could say anything, Harry was gone.  He did ask the desk clerk to send a note, but also asked them for some specific help.  

Once the couple was ready for the evening, they walked around the property and then had a leisurely meal in the hotel.  The hotel only had a few guests so it almost seemed like they had the place entirely to themselves.  The two shared a bottle of wine sitting in front of the huge fireplace, looking out the large windows at the moon over the mountains.

Later, they walked back to their room and got into bed. Kristi snuggled up next to Harry but he only planned on teasing her so he turned her face down on the bed and just lightly ran his fingers up and down her back, pausing occasionally to kiss the back of her neck.  Kristi would make soft moaning sounds whenever he brushed his lips on the back of her neck.  He kept this up for a while and whenever he thought she was getting used to it, he would let his fingers trail over her rear and down her leg.  This always caused her to flinch a little.  After a long time of this, he pulled her onto her side and snuggled up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.  He kissed her ear and said, "Goodnight."  She just groaned but didn't say anything.  They were both out before long.

The two both slept in and Harry woke her up by nibbling along her neck.  "I like waking up before you do," he said, toying with her. 

Harry was surprised at the look of confidence on her face when she said, "You're really starting to push your luck you know."

They had a large tray with juices and fruit in their room and had this for breakfast.  After eating and finally getting ready, they took a carriage tour of the surrounding area.  It was just the two of them in a magical carriage without a driver.  The carriage would stop whenever they wanted and they took many small side walks to check out the view.  Again, Harry was impressed by this side of Kristi.  She was all for hiking up trails off the main path.

"We should get back.  I made reservations for us tonight," Kristi said and then got a disappointed look. "I really wanted to have a special meal tomorrow, but the hotel said they couldn't do it so we'll have to settle with tonight."  The couple went back and took another long shower but instead of going to the restaurant, Kristi led him up some stairs to a large patio on the roof, between two of the peaks of the hotel.  There were a few tables up here but no one else was around.  The two went to a table near the edge and Harry looking around couldn't believe Kristi had set all of this up for them.

The food was fantastic and they had their wine up on the roof instead of going down to the bar area.  When they got back to the room, Kristi led Harry to the balcony where the two quickly got into the Jacuzzi tub.  The water was really warm and the bubbles were very relaxing.  The shared some more wine and soon Kristi was lying back against Harry saying how great it was to be here.  With the beautiful woman leaning into him and with the beautiful setting, Harry was having a hard time thinking about putting off what he expected them to do for much longer.

After being in the water for quite some time, they dried each other off and got into bed.  Kristi quickly started kissing Harry obviously wanting this to be their first night of more than just sleeping, but he rolled her over so she was on her back and smiled slyly at her.  Summoning one of her scarves, he folded it over and laid it across her eyes so she couldn't see.  She was smiling as Harry began the same light motions with his fingers, but this time from her neck, down her chest to her belly and back.  Kristi flinched a lot when his fingers roamed over her belly but also made the soft moaning sounds. He would occasionally trace the area below each breast and could hear her catch her breath each time.  After doing this for a while, he rolled her back onto her face and she gave a disappointed moan until he started giving her shoulders a massage.  Harry warmed his hands and spent a long time massaging her back and was actually happy to see that after a while, she had fallen asleep.  As much as he wanted the same thing she did, Harry wanted it to be on his terms before anything more happened.

When Kristi woke up the next morning she hit him with a pillow and actually sounded angry when she said, "How could you let me fall asleep?  That back rub was feeling so good.  I can't believe you let me fall asleep."

  
Harry was trying to play it for all it was worth. "Sure, I see how interested you are in me.  You can't even stay awake when we're in bed."

"I could if you weren't doing your damn best to put me to sleep," she answered back.

After another long day of touring, Harry suggested they go back and get ready for supper. Kristi was still complaining, "I still can't believe that after our romantic meal and wine in the hot tub that you let me fall asleep."

"Oh, I let you? You were the one so bored that you fell asleep on me," Harry joked. 

  
"Harry. I was not bored.  I just felt so comfortable with you doing that.  I'm sorry," she said sounding sad.

"That's ok.  You can make it up to me sometime," he said with a sly smile.

After getting ready for their final supper at the hotel, Kristi said, "I'm still upset they couldn't do our meal tonight, it's our last night here."

"That's ok, we'll figure something out," Harry said not sounding upset.  When the couple was ready, Kristi headed toward the door but Harry stopped her.  "We're going this way tonight," he said holding the balcony door open.  

Kristi looked confused but followed him onto the balcony before she said, "What are you up to Potter?"  Harry shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the brooms and handed her one.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"C'mon trust me," he said before kissing her deeply and mounting his broom.  Kristi looked skeptical but did the same.  Soon Harry was leading her over the lake and then she saw the table setup in the clearing they had stopped at on their first broom ride.  

She looked at Harry with amazement. "You did this? This is why I couldn't get our supper tonight, wasn't it?" She flew over and hit his arm.  The couple landed near the table and sat down.  The area had already been warmed and was aglow with a magical fire and candles.  Harry ordered a bottle of wine and it just magically appeared.  Just as Harry had been amazed last night, he could see how happy Kristi looked tonight.  The view from the clearing was even better at night.  There was a bright moon and the lodge was glowing up on the mountain.  Everything was perfect and after the meal Harry asked, "Take the brooms back or just pop?"

"Just pop, I want to get back," she answered with a determined look on her face.

The two apparated back into the room and Kristi quickly gave him a big kiss and pushed him until the both fell back onto the bed.  They undressed each other rather quickly but Harry didn't want things to go so fast.  He got the scarf again but this time instead of laying it on her eyes, he tied it over them and then instead of using his fingers on her chest, he kept placing soft kisses up and down her body.  Tracing the same areas as last night but using his lips instead of hands.  Every time she moved her hands to him, he kept pushing them back above her head.  

Before long, Kristi was moaning heavily and he finally kissed lower than he had ever touched her.  Within just a few minutes, she gave a sudden flinch and held her breath for a while. When she relaxed and started breathing normal, Harry went back to enjoying what he was doing with his mouth.  Taking his time, he wanted to make sure she enjoyed this night.  It didn't take too long before she was moving her hips to put extra pressure on his mouth and then she began moaning loudly and was holding his head against her while she flinched over and over.  

This time when she relaxed, Harry slowly kissed back up her body, tracing circles around her breasts with his tongue before nibbling on her ears.  He removed the scarf from around her eyes and kissed her forehead.  Harry had slid up directly between her legs and reached down to make sure he entered her the first time.  Looking deep into her eyes he slowly slid in and just smiled at the look on her face.  He began moving with varying speeds and pressure and after a while, Kristi was again moving forcefully against him until she cried out as he pulled her tightly against him.  

After she relaxed again, he held her tight and rolled over so she was on top and after a moment, she began controlling the motions.  The light from the moon was illuminating her skin as he ran his hands all over her body.  Harry told her a few times how amazing she was and when he was getting the familiar feeling, she was starting to quicken her force and they both collapsed moaning into each other's ear.  Kristi was flat on top of him, almost touching every inch of body together and after quite a few kisses, they both fell asleep just like that.

  
When he woke up, he felt her on top of him even before he opened his eyes.  When he did finally open them, he saw her staring back at him with a large smile.  "You are just full of surprises.  Why did you ever make me wait for that?"

"Good morning beautiful," Harry replied and then added, "I wanted you to respect me in the morning."

"After that performance, I don't think respect is in the picture anymore," Kristi added giving him a very deep kiss.

They shared a leisurely shower and then ate before going back to Kristi's apartment.  "Do you really have to go back to work tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yep.  I need to work on some advanced spells," Harry replied.

"I wish you'd just quit everything except Quidditch and spend all day with me.  Just think of all the things we could do with so much free time," Kristi pleaded and after this weekend, Harry almost considered it.

"You'd get tired of that really quick," Harry said and kissed her. "I'll see you during the week." 

They shared a very long kiss and he went home.  Hermione was on the couch reading when Harry got home.  "You look like you've just had Christmas," Hermione joked.

Harry couldn't hide his smile and replied, "It was a nice weekend.  She took me to a mountain lodge."  After telling her about the lodge, he asked, "So, how was the study group? Did they all make it through the floo ok?"

"Oh yes, Sirius took care of opening it up for the day.  They all really liked the castle but seemed disappointed you weren't here.  I think they were impressed with the library, you know I hadn't been paying attention but we've got a lot of interesting books now."

"That's because you keep dragging me to every bookstore in the country," Harry joked back.

Harry began spending most of his free time practicing Quidditch.  He really wanted to beat Bulgaria this year and was willing to do anything he could to help make it happen.  He spent extra time with the seeker coach after practices and would go out and fly every morning before going to the Unspeakables.

On week, Ron came over acting very weird.  He wouldn't sit still and paced around occasionally.  "Ron.  What's up with you?" Hermione asked and then turned to Harry, "He hasn't normally been like this has he?"

"Nope.  Normally he's the loud obnoxious Ron we all love," Harry said and it didn't even get a response from Ron.  "Ok Ron; spit it out or Hermione will make some vertiserum." 

"Harry, you know I don't have the ingredients to make that," Hermione said and Harry just gave her a look to say "well of course"'. "Oh...  Yes Ron, tell us what's with you."

Ron sat down and looked at them both. "I'm going to ask Parvati to marry me."

Harry and Hermione just stared at him for a moment in silence.  "What?" finally came out of both of their mouths as they jumped up to congratulate their friend.

"That's great.  Do you think it will be a surprise?" Hermione asked?

  
"We've mentioned it.  Since I've been thinking about asking her, I keep acting like we should wait so she wouldn't expect a ring, so I hope she'll be surprised.  I'm going to ask her at Christmas when she comes to the Burrow," Ron said with a large smile.

"Man I'm happy for you. When do you think you'll have the wedding? I mean in the unlikely event she actually says yes," Harry joked drawing a concerned look from Ron and a punch from Hermione.

"I hope the week after Ginny gets out of school.  That will allow her to be there and you'll be on the break before the playoffs," Ron said and then asked, "Would you be my best man?"

Harry looked totally shocked, "Me? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure.  Who else?  I couldn't trust the twins and Hermione was the only other choice and well, she's not a man," Ron said, not joking at all.

"I'm glad you're still clear on that," Hermione said laughing.

"I'd be honored to be your best man Ron," Harry said feeling really happy.

Over the next month, Harry had been seeing less and less of Hermione.  She had been dating Mark regularly and had study group sessions during the day on the weekends.  Harry was spending more time with Kristi and the chaser had even started staying at the castle once in a while. 

One morning when Harry woke up from a very restful sleep, he smiled when he realized Kristi was still curled up to him.  Her arm was draped across his chest and one leg was wrapped around his.  Harry started lightly stroking her back and then tickled her sides lightly.  The first thing she said was, "Tickle me and you die."  Harry leaned down and kissed the top of her head and told her they should get up. 

Kristi leaned up and kissed Harry firmly on the lips.  "Good morning," was all she said.

Harry smiled and responded, "It is now."

Kristi got up and went through Harry's drawers until she found a T-shirt that met her approval.  She quickly threw this on and a pair of his shorts.  Harry was just watching her when she said, "C'mon you said get up."  So Harry grabbed another pair of shorts and t-shirt and they went downstairs.  Hermione was already dressed and just having breakfast before school.

"You two are sickening," Hermione said when Harry and Kristi walked in.  "I mean you just get up, throw on some ratty old things, your hair is a mess and you still make a cute couple."

Kristi responded, "You'd be cute without trying as well Hermione.  You should just be comfortable that way.  Just get up, tie your hair back and come down."

"You know, I may do that this weekend.  That would shock you two." Hermione joked.

During the next week Harry was getting ready for work when Hermione said, "Oh, I forgot to tell you.  I'm having the study group over Saturday."

"So that means I'm supposed to be gone I guess." 

"No, I want you around.  I thought that if the other members saw you around, they'd quit thinking you were so special and just act normal."

Harry gave a hurt look. "You really know how to make a guy feel good Hermione.  At least Kristi still thinks I'm special."

"Yeah but she hasn't known you for over eight years," Hermione gave him a smile to show she was kidding.

That Saturday during practice, Harry asked the seeker coach to try and give him new things to do that could help against Krum.  Harry really wanted to beat the other seeker on a regular basis.  He felt like he worked extra hard during the practice and had just finished talking to the coach when Kristi came up and nibbled on Harry's ear.

"Ok, you really can't do that in public. Come spend the day with me, we can shower and then I'm all yours," Harry asked and Kristi quickly agreed.  The two apparated to Harry's house and found it totally quiet so they went up to take a shower.  They were being playful in the shower and both just had towels around them while they were getting ready.  Harry's from the waist down and Kristi's from her chest down which meant it barely was long enough to cover everything.  Harry kept messing with Kristi while she was getting ready and it was irritating her so she grabbed another towel and flicked it at Harry connecting with a loud –twak-.  

Her eyes got really big and Harry said, "Ok, I'm going to get you now." Harry grabbed another towel and came after her.  She screamed and headed out the door with Harry right behind her.  At the bottom of the steps she quickly turned to go into the kitchen and suddenly stopped just before Harry crashed into the back of her and they both almost fell down.  Around the kitchen table was Hermione's study group.

Harry caught Hermione's eyes and saw she looked furious. He tried to talk, "Um... Quidditch practice... no one home... shower... towel... um forgot. Sorry."  Harry grabbed Kristi's hand and they quickly went back upstairs.  Kristi burst out laughing before they got to the top but Harry said, "It's not funny.  I'm in so much trouble."  He remembered that look of Hermione's and knew she meant business.

They got ready quickly and Kristi suggested they go get some chocolate from a little place near where she lived so they did that before apparating to the back yard and coming into the kitchen.  The study group still looked at them stunned and Hermione looked as mad as before.  Kristi spoke up, "We're really sorry about that.  Here's some chocolate from Paris.  We didn't mean to interrupt your group."

Harry added, "It was totally my fault.  Hermione told me you were coming but I completely forgot.  Practice was hard and then when no one was here when we got back, I just forgot.  It's totally my fault."

"Yes it is Harry," Hermione said coldly, making Harry feel even worse.

Kristi spoke up again, "Well, let's meet properly.  I'm Kristi and this is Harry."

The group introduced themselves and things were getting a little less weird when Harry said, "Well we can go somewhere else so I don't get into further trouble with my roommate who will probably lock me out for the next month and tell the house-elves not to cook for me."  The rest of the group laughed.  "Oh, I see you know her well enough already to know she'd do it," Harry added trying to keep them happy.

Harry and Kristi turned to leave but Hermione said, "Don't leave.  I want the group to get used to you so they can come over more often. And next time, I'll hang a sign or something since you can't remember a bloody thing."

Harry and Kristi went to the living room and began discussing the upcoming Quidditch match.  Harry told her he was really worried about playing Bulgaria again.

 "Trust me, you'll be great," she said leaning over and giving him a kiss.  They both heard some laughing from the other room and knew they had been spotted.  

"Sorry Hermione. I won't touch either," Harry said causing laughter from the other room.

  
Things got better throughout the day.  Most of the students would come in and talk to Harry and Kristi and after a few minutes they started treating them normally.  Harry had to hand it to Hermione; her idea seemed to be working.  It was getting late when Harry asked the group if they were hungry, and they all were. "Winky could fix us something here, or I could go out and bring us something back or, I could take us all out to eat. It's your call.  My way of apologizing for getting off on the wrong foot."  Harry turned to Kristi and saw her nod in agreement.  The group chose going out.  They weren't dressed to go to Harry's favorite restaurant in Diagon Alley, but one of the girls suggested a place near their school.  They said it was very popular and had good food.

The restaurant was crowded when the group got there and since they needed a table for eight, it looked like it may be difficult.  The girl who suggested the place went to ask for a table, came back and said, "It'll be about an hour since we have a big group, should we wait at the bar?"

Hermione said, "Harry.  Now you can make up for your rude entrance today." She pointed to the hostess.  

Harry pulled Kristi over with him and the two began talking to the hostess.  The hostess became all flustered and called over two of the waitresses.  Kristi was really good at this kind of thing and kept talking to the girls.  In just a few minutes, Kristi motioned the rest of the group to follow and they were quickly shown to an area near the window where the staff was quickly pulling some tables together for them.  When everyone sat down Harry asked, "Am I forgiven now?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Of course." Then she turned to the group and said, "You see what I have to put up with.  He's never going to grow up."

Kristi spoke up quickly, "And, I don't see any problem with that."

A few people ended up coming over since the group knew other patrons in the restaurant. Harry and Kristi both put up with meeting a lot of students during their meal.  After eating, Harry paid and they all went back to his home since the students were going to study a bit more.   Hermione spoke up, "Ok, you all should feel special because Harry absolutely hates meeting people like that.  He wouldn't do it for just anyone."

"I don't absolutely hate it; I'd just rather go visit dementors," he joked.  Harry and Kristi said their goodbyes and went to her apartment for some quiet time alone.

When Harry got home the next day he went straight to Hermione. "I'm so sorry about yesterday.  I'm just used to you being gone on Saturdays and when you have the study group here, I'm usually gone. It won't happen again."

"It's no big deal.  Actually, it worked out pretty good.  They saw you messing up and then trying to apologize to them.  That makes you seem pretty normal.  At least you had towels on," Hermione laughed.

Harry had been preparing for his next mission as envoy.  He was supposed to travel to Romania to meet with some vampires.  He had reservations about this meeting since he still felt angry with vampires for killing R.J., but he also knew that R.J. wanted better relations with wizards so he wanted this to work for her.  Harry was leaving the day after his next Quidditch match and was supposed to return before the morning.  France won their match and was still undefeated this season.  Harry didn't go to the celebration since he had to leave the next day.  After getting up late, he practiced Quidditch until it was time to eat.  He sat around talking to Hermione until after supper, and then he told her that he expected to be back before morning and then apparated away.

The ministry had made the arrangements and told him he was to meet with two representatives outside of an old pub on the outskirts of a small village.  It was already dark when he arrived.  The area seemed like something right out of some old Muggle horror flick. After waiting for longer than he expected, Harry finally saw two figures walk towards him from further down the lane.  They seemed to stop so he began approaching them.  

Harry got close to the two figures and one extended his hand as if to give a handshake.  Before Harry could even get his arm extended, he felt two piercing stabs of pain and fell backwards onto the ground.  Glancing down, Harry saw an arrow sticking out of both sides of his left thigh and another poking out of his left shoulder.  He immediately recalled his last meeting with vampires and reacted to the two he could see. Harry went to grab his wand and saw the sudden movement of something dark just before it hit his head.  In the back of his mind he heard a familiar voice, "just do it," and then vaguely remembered himself changing.


	6. Chapter 6 Too much to handle

Sometime later, Harry woke up in horrible pain.  He barely got his eyes open and realized it was well into the day; which day he didn't know.  Harry saw trees all around thought he must be in a forest.  The arrows were still sticking out of him and he felt very weak and cold.  Reaching up with his good arm, he felt the side of his head and could feel the knot and the dried blood. He thought about trying to crawl but didn't know where to go.  Even though he felt terrible, he thought there was way too much blood on him for how bad he felt.  Harry didn't know if the village was still close or even which direction it may be.  

Thinking for a second, he decided the only thing he could try was apparating.  However, he felt so weak that he was concerned about getting splinched.  Deciding where to go was hard because he really felt that he would only get one chance since he was so cold and weak so he tried to focus clearly on his chosen destination.  Harry thought about disapparating and a second later, he appeared on the floor in the reception area of the Minister of Magic.  He barely heard a scream before passing out again.

Hermione had gotten up and ready for school.  When Harry wasn't down by the time she was ready to leave, she knocked on his door and when he didn't answer she looked in.  She had expected him to be there but didn't get too worried.  She thought he either stayed in Romania or went to Kristi's so she continued on to school.

Kristi had tried contacting Harry by floo but was told by Winky that he hadn't come home yet.  Kristi also thought he just was detained in Romania and went on about her day.

When Hermione got home from school she quickly found out that Harry hadn't been home yet and she began to get a little worried, but kept telling herself that he was probably with Kristi.  She was also telling herself to make sure and yell at him for not letting her know where he was.  Hermione heard a familiar pop from the other room and quickly ran in there expecting to see Harry, but was surprised to see Kristi standing there looking at least as worried as Hermione felt.  "Sorry to barge in, but has Harry made it back?  I haven't heard from him."

Now Hermione really began to worry.  "No, he hasn't been back here, I assumed he was with you.  He probably just got tied up in some Ministry stuff.  He'll probably be back any minute.  You can wait here if you want."

"What would he be doing with vampires during the day?" Kristi asked obviously not believing Hermione's explanations.

Late that night when Harry still hadn't come back, Hermione contacted Sirius and found out that he didn't know anything either.  Sirius said Harry was probably just finalizing things and for them not to worry, but Hermione could tell that Sirius was worried and this made her feel even worse.

Kristi stayed at the castle that night and Hermione told her she could stay while Hermione was at school since Harry would probably come back here first.  A little after noon, Sirius appeared and asked Kristi to come to St. Mungos Hospital with him, telling her that Harry was there.

The scream Harry heard when he appeared in the reception area was from Jill.  Almost instantly a few Ministry workers came to see what was going on and saw Harry lying on the floor bloodied, with two arrows sticking out of him.  Mr. Weasley immediately got medi-wizards and then had Harry transferred to the hospital in complete secrecy.

It was well after midnight when Harry finally squeezed back at the hand holding onto his. Kristi immediately woke up and stood over him. "Harry.  You're awake.  Don't try to move, you're hurt pretty bad."

Harry tried to smile and said, "Probably top ten," in reference to a joke he had with Kristi about previous injuries.  

He could see her start crying and said, "It's ok, don't cry."

"I was just so worried about you," Kristi said crying.

Harry was feeling very tired and weak and dozed off within a few minutes remembering feeling bad that Kristi was crying, he had never seen her cry before.  The next thing he realized was hearing a scream and knowing it was Kristi.  Instantly he opened his eyes and saw four figures approaching the bed.  Without thinking, he blasted the four against the wall and had them pinned near the ceiling.  Realizing that two of them were vampires, he summoned their swords, catching one before it hit the ground and in one step was holding the sword to the throat of the largest vampire.  Kristi didn't even have time to get her wand out.  Harry was trying to decide what to do when he heard, "Harry!  Don't hurt him.  He's with me."

Kristi glanced up when she heard a noise and saw four dark figures enter the room. She panicked and screamed.  Instantly, she felt a surge of power in the room and saw bodies flying, Harry catching a sword and then bounding toward the figure with the sword in his had.  She could just feel the energy right now as Harry almost seemed like a different person. He had looked so weak in bed just a few seconds earlier and now he had the four intruders pinned against the wall with a sword at one of their throat.  And he didn't even have his wand. Then she heard Sirius' voice as well.

Harry glanced to the side and saw Sirius pinned to the wall near the ceiling.  Not removing the blade from the vampire's throat, he let Sirius down and yelled, "He's a vampire.  That's what attacked me.  I won't let them near Kristi."

Sirius quickly came to Harry's side and said, "They're not here to hurt anyone.  They want to help.  Please, I trust him."

Harry looked at Sirius and saw that he meant what he said so he backed up and released the men.  Harry kept the sword and nearly stumbled trying to return to bed after the pain and weakness returned.  Sirius and Kristi both went to his side and helped him into bed.  "Oh, you've torn open your leg, let me get the nurse," Kristi said obviously worried.

"No!  It'll be ok." Harry said and quickly summoned his wand from the table next to the bed.  He used some of the healing spells he had learned and stopped the bleeding.

"What's the story Sirius?" Harry asked trying to stay conscious.

Sirius went on to introduce the vampires who were standing far behind Sirius.  The large one was called Nathan and he was a high ranking person in the vampire community. The other was his assistant.  Sirius explained that Nathan had contacted him when the vampire had learned about the attack. 

"You were led into a trap.  The vampires you met do not want better relations with all wizards, but didn't hesitate taking money from a wizard to set you up. You should not have been meeting those men; you should have been meeting me," Nathan said.  "Miss Veganos was not the only one who desired better relations between our races."

"What do you know about R.J.?  One of you killed her right in front of me!" Harry yelled, mentioning R.J. made him furious.

"I know a great deal more about her than you do.  You see I am the one who made her what she was," Nathan said calmly and without emotion and this shocked Harry.  Nathan went on to explain how he loved her and the story of her becoming a vampire.  "I mourned for a long time when I learned she had been killed, and have wanted to meet you since then.  I couldn't believe it when I heard she had fallen for a wizard."

Harry still didn't say anything so Nathan motioned to the other vampire who pulled something from a pack on his back.  Harry saw the crossbow come over and immediately pointed his wand at the man, who quickly held the crossbow pointed at the ceiling.  "This is one of the weapons you were attacked with.  You should have it."  Nathan laid the crossbow on the bed.  "We found their bodies in the forest, near where you were supposed to meet them.  Two of them were impaled with tree limbs and the other two," the vampire hesitated studying Harry and then said, "Well; something must have come along because they were torn to pieces."

Harry hung his head when he heard this and Sirius spoke up quickly, "They got what they deserved as far as I'm concerned."

"If your world hears about this attack, it will taint any hope of better relations.  That had to be part of the reason you were attacked.  That and one of the vampires had a large sum of money and a picture of you.  Many vampires do not want good relations with wizards because they fear you.  More and more of us do however and that is what we must work for.  I also think that you have enemies in your community that exploited the situation."

Sirius spoke up, "I agree with him Harry.  We don't want the press getting into this story.  Imagine how the public would feel if they found out vampires attacked you.  They wouldn't give the Ministry any chance for better relations with them."

Nathan spoke up, "Please, meet with me and other representatives once you are well.  I will personally handle the details to make sure nothing happens."

Kristi was squeezing his arm nervously but Harry said, "I agree, but I will also never come into a meeting with vampires unprepared again."

Nathan calmly said, "I gathered as much from the welcome you gave us."

Harry gave the sword to Sirius who handed it back to the vampire and the vampires left.

Kristi said, "I can't believe you're going keep this quiet."  She sounded quite upset by this.

Sirius kept trying to explain to her that it would be better this way.  Harry had fallen asleep while they were still talking and saw it was light outside the next time he woke up.  Kristi was still there.

"You didn't have to stay here," he said.

"I see you've woken up again.  I wanted to make sure you were ok," she said sounding strange.

Harry looked sad and said,"I'm sorry you had to see me like this.  I never wanted you to have to worry about me."

Just then Sirius and the Dr. came in.  "When can I go home Dr.?"

"I would prefer you stayed here but the Ministry would rather you go someplace less public.  If you agree to rest, I'll allow it," the Dr. said.

"I agree," Harry said before slowly getting up and changing.  They all apparated to Harry's home.  Sirius left but said he would be back later to take an official statement.

"You don't have to stay if you have other things to do," Harry told Kristi.

 "This isn't going to be a regular thing with you is it?" Kristi asked still sounding a bit strange.

"Oh no.  I learned my lesson.  I'll be much more careful next time," Harry said. "Are you ok?"

"I just don't like seeing you hurt," Kristi said.

"Hey, I was in the hospital longer after the Quidditch match," Harry said trying to make her see that even in their job he had been hurt before.

"I understand the risks of Quidditch.  I don't understand why you put yourself in situations like that."

"I was just doing my job and obviously should have done it better."

"I guess I just don't like worrying about you.  When you weren't back the next morning, I was really worried.  I can't remember ever worrying about anyone like that," Kristi said softly.

Harry said, "Don't worry about me.  I came back.  I promise I'll be more careful and do my best to not make you have to worry."

"You came back in a bloody heap on the Ministry floor from what I heard.  I don't know how you even apparated in that state," she said sounding very upset.

"Let's forget about that.  I'm glad you're here," Harry said pulling her tight hoping she could put this behind her.

Not long later Hermione came home from school. "Harry.  Are you all right?  They wouldn't tell me hardly anything and I couldn't come see you."

Harry joked.  "I bet that annoyed you, someone telling you that you couldn't do something."

"This isn't funny Harry.  What happened?  All Sirius would say was that you were back and going to be ok," Hermione demanded.  She looked at Kristi who wouldn't say anything.

"Sirius will be here in a bit for a statement.  Wait until then and I only have to tell it once," Harry said.

Sure enough, it wasn't much longer until Sirius and Jill came to the house.  Jill said, "You look much better than the last time I saw you."

"Sorry about that Jill, I just didn't know where else to go," Harry said, feeling bad for letting the receptionist see him hurt.

Harry started telling the story and could see the others flinch when he mentioned the arrows that went into him.  Then he mentioned starting to retaliate against two of the attackers and Sirius said, "Those would be the two impaled by tree limbs." Harry nodded and went on and said he was then hit in the head with something and didn't remember anything until waking up in the forest.

Kristi quickly asked, "What about the two vampires that were torn to pieces?"

Hermione and Jill's eyes were huge when she asked this.  Harry looked at Sirius who nodded. Harry hung his head and said, "I think I did that.  I'm an animagus and I felt myself changing before I passed out."

Jill turned to Sirius and asked, "Is he registered?"

  
Sirius shifted uncomfortably but answered, "Kind of.  He filled out all the paperwork but Dumbledore never turned it into Fudge since we didn't trust him.  And, we didn't want Voldemort finding out."

Harry continued, "When I woke up, I didn't know where I was or how far the village was.  The arrows were still in my shoulder and leg and I knew my head was hurt.  I was cold and weak and all I could think to do was to try and apparate, but I was worried about getting splinched.  It was daylight and I knew I needed to be someplace with people since I couldn't stand, so I went to the Ministry.  That's where Jill saw me."

Jill described seeing Harry fall on the floor with blood all over him and how her screams caused other people to come.  She described the arrows still in his body.  She then said that Harry was taken to the hospital secretly so the press wouldn't find out.

Then Kristi described what happened in the hospital and what happened when the four men came in.

Jill was writing everything and just shaking her head the whole time.  After Sirius double-checked that Harry was feeling ok, he and Jill left.  As soon as they were gone, Hermione who had been pretty quiet for all the stories started yelling, "What did you think you were doing meeting vampires in such a remote place without anyone else with you?  Do you have any sense at all?"

"Hermione, it's my job," Harry said.

"Then quit!  The Ministry is to blame for asking you to do that.  They can get along just fine without you Harry.  They're just using your connections to help their sorry arse out," yelled Hermione.

Kristi spoke up, "I agree with Hermione."

"How about I promise to never let myself get put into that situation again?" Harry pleaded.

"Ok, how about you tell us exactly what your plans are before going on any more trips?  If both of us feel you've taken enough safety precautions you go but if not, you don't," Hermione said sternly.

"I'd rather you quit.  You don't need to put yourself in danger anymore, and you don't need the job," Kristi added.

"Oy!  Women!  I'll run every trip and meeting by both of you first and I'll try my best to not go if you have issues," Harry said.

"You'll do more than try your best, you won't go," Hermione said.

"I don't think that's good enough for me.  I don't like worrying about you like that," Kristi said very seriously.

Hermione could tell that Kristi was really bothered by this so she said, "I'll leave you two alone."

"That's not necessary Hermione.  Harry you need to decide what's really important to you.  I'm going home," Kristi said quickly before disappearing.

Harry looked at the spot where his girlfriend had just disappeared from not actually believing what happened.  He suddenly felt very tired and slowly sat on the couch staring straight ahead. "Well that didn't last long," he said with fatality.

"She'll be ok," Hermione said sitting next to him.  "That couldn't have been easy on her."

"She's seen me hurt before Hermione.  I was in the hospital for three days after a Quidditch match."

"Once you talk to her, you can work it out," Hermione offered.

"You don't know Kristi.  She says exactly what she really means.  I'll talk to her tomorrow, but I really want to sleep right now," Harry said and slid over onto his side. 

Hermione hated to see him like this.  The physical pain was one thing.  It bothered her, but once she knew he was going to be all right, she knew he healed amazingly fast.  But she also knew he again doubted himself in relationships.  He didn't realize how hard it was to deal with everything that was Harry Potter.  Dealing with Harry the man was easy, but the rest of the package is a bit overwhelming.  She got up and helped him get his legs onto the couch and then went to the library to study.  Harry was still in the same position when she went to bed that night.

The next morning, he wasn't there but Winky informed her that she had changed his bandages, helped him into bed and that he was feeling much better.  Hermione went on to school with an awful lot on her mind.

When Hermione came home she found Harry on the couch reading and noticed he did look better.  "Did you go talk to Kristi?"

Harry grunted a "yeah."

"Were you able to make her feel better?" Hermione asked wanting to know what really happened.

Harry really didn't look up but said, "Not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?  I'm supposed to go to diner with Mark, but we could talk for a bit first," Hermione offered.

"No thanks.  I wouldn't want you to be late on my account.  I'm just going to read for a while."

"Are you sure?"

"Hermione.  I'll be fine, don't mess things up with Mark.  Get going," Harry said and gave a fake smile.

Harry was in bed when Hermione got back and had intentionally not been around over the weekend so he wouldn't have to talk about Kristi.  Hermione noticed that Harry was still going away some nights so she assumed he had worked things out.  France again won their next Quidditch match and was still undefeated this season.

Christmas came quickly, so Harry went to the Burrow early in the morning and Hermione went to her parents but planned to join the others at the Burrow later.  Harry appeared right outside and knocked.  The door flew open and Ginny gave him a big hug.  "Harry!  When are you going to learn to just appear inside?"

Harry hugged her back and they moved into the kitchen. "It's good to see you Ginny.  I'm glad to see you're talking to me again." She hadn't written him or anything since the picture came out in the magazine.

"Well, you've seemed to keep your clothes on lately.  Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me at school?" She replied.

"You shouldn't have been looking at things like that at school anyway," Harry said trying to joke.

"Hermione said that Katie Bell took those pictures.  I can't believe you got naked in front of Katie Bell.  What's gotten into you?"

"Those pictures?  You mean you looked at the ones in the other magazine as well?  You shouldn't have looked at them if you were so angry at me." Harry raised his eyebrows at his friend.

Ginny blushed and said, "Whatever," before pulling Harry into the living room where everyone else was waiting.

The rest of the Weasleys greeted him warmly with the twins saying it was about time he was there or they were going to start without him.  Harry loved Christmas at the Burrow.  The family had gotten used to Bill and Charlie not making it back.  They both had girlfriends or worked too much, but it was still uncomfortable for them that Percy wasn't here.  Things hadn't gotten much better since Mr. Weasley became Minister of Magic because Percy had supported his rival and was still closer to the other man.  The other kids and Harry were still happy to celebrate at the Burrow.

Everyone liked the presents and soon the twins were demonstrating new items they were about to put into their stores.  At first Mrs. Weasley was very much against the idea of them starting a joke shop but now it had become very successful.  Harry could tell Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were now very proud of the twins.  Harry did notice that Parvati didn't seem like she thought Ron's gift was very special.  Ron had given her a nice sweater, and she obviously had no idea what was coming later.

It wasn't much longer until Hermione arrived with a large book under her arm.  She greeted everyone and then opened her present which was yet another book.  Ron asked about the book she had brought with her and she said it was a present from someone she studied with at school.  Harry spoke up, "Oh, it's from Mark.  Her special study friend."    Harry said this last part with as much teasing as he could muster.

This drew an evil glance from Hermione but the twins picked up on it immediately and began teasing her.  So Harry added, "I went to surprise her and her study group with lunch since they were so busy, but when I got there Hermione was off having lunch with this guy so I had to leave the food with the rest of her group."  Hermione gave him a really dirty look.

"Oh, must be serious if she stood up Harry for him," Fred added.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione stated.

"Ginny.  You'll give us the details later," Ron joked

Harry got up and went to the kitchen for some more water.  Ginny noticed her mum glance at her dad and then watched her mum get up to follow Harry.  She thought her mum was going to give Harry a hard time about the pictures so she quietly followed so she could hear.

"How are you feeling dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry was startled by her being there. "I'm fine.  Why?"

Mrs. Weasley hugged him tight, and when she released him she said, "I heard about what happened.  Arthur came home shaking and very upset.  He blames the Ministry for getting you into that situation."

"I'm ok, really.  It's not the Ministry's fault, I should have been more careful," Harry answered.  "I was out of the hospital in a few days and back to work the next week.  I'm fine."

"He said you were just on the floor in a bloody heap with arrows sticking out of you.  I'd rather you didn't work for the Ministry if things like that are going to happen."

"That's what Hermione said as well.  I'll think about a change of profession.  Does this get me off the hook for those pictures?" Harry said trying to smile.

"Hhhrump.  Well it did put things in perspective.  Having you almost die made me realize that a few pictures weren't the worst thing in the world.  Just don't do that again either."

They were both startled when they heard, "How did Harry almost die and why didn't I hear about it?" Turning they saw a very angry Ginny glaring at them.

"Um... Well dear you see no one really knows about it.  It was kept very quiet and you see, Harry's fine now," Mrs. Weasley was saying.

"It wasn't kept very quiet.  You know, Kristi, Hermione and Ron know.  Why didn't I know?  He's my friend as well," Ginny again said angrily.

"Ron doesn't know," Harry added.  "Hermione didn't find out until I got out of the hospital and we had to tell her since she's my roommate and wondered where I was.  Kristi stayed in the hospital with me."

"Fine, but now that I know something happened, I want to know what. You can tell Ron and me at the same time."

"I can't tell Ron, not today."

Both women looked at him confused. "Why not today?" Ginny asked.

"Um…Just because... I have a good reason.  I'll tell you when we get a chance today, but not Ron," Harry said and they heard Fred asking where they had gone to, so they went back into the other room.

Later, Harry saw Ron take Parvati for a walk.  Hermione noticed too because she gave a smile to Harry.  Harry took this opportunity to get Hermione and Ginny so he could tell Ginny what happened.  Ginny was upset that she hadn't been told of this and also angry with Harry for letting it happen.  "Hey, at least it got me out of getting yelled at by your mom.  I was dreading coming over here because I thought she'd scream at me about those pictures."

"Well there are easier ways to not get yelled at.  Just keep your clothes on," Ginny said.  "Now, why couldn't you tell this to Ron?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Ok, you'll find out soon enough.  Ron's going to ask Parvati to marry him.  He's probably doing it right now."

Ginny squealed and the two girls hugged. "She'll be surprised.  I don't think she liked the gift Ron gave her earlier."

They went downstairs to wait for Ron to come back.  The twins kept asking the girls what was up since they couldn't stop giggling.  Soon, the door opened and Ron and Parvati walked back in.  Ron looked nervous but Parvati almost couldn't control herself. "Mum, Dad, I...We've got something to tell you."

Ron hesitated so Parvati yelled, "We're getting married!"  Ron just stared at her.

Mrs. Weasley was up in an instant hugging them followed closely by Ginny and Hermione.  Everyone congratulated the couple and then the teasing began.  After a while, the two announced they were going over to Parvati's parents to tell them.  Ron again looked a little pale before he left.

Harry announced that he was leaving but heard Fred yell out, "Oy! Harry.  We almost forgot.  Katie was in the other day, something about selling Cho some of the shots that didn't make the magazine.  Seems they couldn't be printed or something like that."

The twins started laughing but Mrs. Weasley and Ginny gave them a dirty look. "You're kidding, right?" Harry asked, the color draining from his face.

"You'll have to ask Cho.  Make sure you knock before going into her office though," George joked.

Harry hung his head and went to spend some time with Sirius and Kelly.  After an enjoyable meal with them, Harry wanted to talk to Sirius alone.  "I'm thinking about quitting my Envoy position," Harry said meekly wanting to get his godfather's opinion.

Sirius breathed deeply and said, "I was hoping you'd give it up."  This wasn't what Harry expected and Sirius must have realized it.  "Being part of the Ministry has made me realize even more that you can't really trust or count on them.  There is so much politics, even in the law enforcement division that it's driving me crazy.  They care about the image of the Ministry more than doing the best thing for the community."

"I just don't like the politics.  That's why I like the Unspeakables so much, they don't care at all about what the normal Ministry thinks," Harry replied.

"I don't know how long I'll last as chief.  I really like helping catch the bad guys, but not all the other crap." Sirius paused, "When are you going to tell Arthur?"

Harry thought for a second and said, "I'm supposed to meet the dementors soon.  I kind of want to do that since one of them saved me.  Then I'm supposed to meet Nathan and feel like I need to do that one, but then that's it."

"The Ministry has dealings with dementors now, so I don't think that will be too bad.  And, I do trust Nathan so that should go ok as well.  Arthur will understand, even though he's the Minister of Magic, he's a good man," Sirius told his godson.

A couple weeks later, Harry was preparing to meet the dementor's representative.  Harry had been told that dementors couldn't talk.  They didn't actually hear either.  They communicated telepathically, and he learned that if you spoke to them, they actually knew what you were saying by seeing it in your mind, not actually hearing it.  This meeting was being held in the main Ministry building, near where prisoners were held for trials.  Harry filled his pocket with chocolate just in case he was affected by them.

Harry walked up to the door of the meeting room, took a deep breath and entered and suddenly came face to face; well hood of two dementors.  He couldn't help but recoil a bit and one of them must have sensed it, because in his mind, Harry heard, Y_ou have nothing to fear from us._

Harry regained his composure, closed the door and thought, "I am Harry Potter, the Envoy and it is an honor to meet you."  Harry's heart was beating very fast and he was trying to keep calm, but so far hadn't felt anything from the two dementors.

_It is our honor to meet you.  You may call me five as we do not have names as such.  I am second in command of the guards of Azkaban._

Harry still thought communicating this way was strange, but concentrated and thought, "If you know who brought me out of the forest a few years ago, I would like to thank them very much.  I owe them my life."

_I will pass that on.  We feel fortunate to have chosen the correct side in the struggle._

"What happened to the ones that didn't?"

_Most were tracked down and destroyed by us.  Some are still in hiding._

The meeting continued for a couple hours with the dementor explaining to Harry about how their social structure was and about their concerns.  Dementors really did enjoy feeding off of the positive emotions of humans, so they actually enjoyed their work.  They didn't seem to have any real desire for more access to humans and were content with their place in the wizarding community.

Harry had ended up telling the dementor about the Death Eaters and how he was a little bothered by them still not being punished for all the crimes they committed.  Harry was taken aback when the dementor said they would gladly take anyone Harry brought in and keep them in total secrecy.  Harry's mind flashed to Lucius Malfoy, but he knew that he couldn't bring himself to really do that.

The next day, Harry filed his report, leaving out the part about hiding anyone Harry brought to them.  Now, Harry only planned on doing one more mission before he resigned, he still had to meet the vampire again.

Harry went to watch one of Ron's practices and was really surprised by how much better Ron had gotten in the short time he had been practicing with Puddlemeyer.  Harry supposed a lot of it was the modern broom Ron was able to use, but also saw that Ron seemed more confident and aggressive.  Quite a few times, Harry was just amazed that Ron had been able to save shots that Harry felt could have gotten by the keeper on the French team.

The two friends were talking Quidditch at Harry's when Hermione came home from school earlier than she normally did.  "You're home early," Harry stated.

Hermione kind of blushed and said, "Oh, Mark's taking me to the theatre tonight."

"You're not doing schoolwork and going to the theatre!  Harry, are you sure that's our Hermione?" Ron joked drawing an evil look from Hermione as she headed up the stairs.

"She's been seeing a lot of the guy.  I haven't met the bloke yet, but supposedly he's really smart," Harry told his friend.

"She does seem happy.  We should make her bring him around so we can see if we approve or not," Ron added.

"Do you think it will matter what we say?"

Ron snorted, "Not in the least."

The two went back to Quidditch talk until Hermione came down dressed in a very nice dress.  She had also pulled her hair back and almost looked like a totally different person.  "Blimey Hermione, are you sure you're not off to marry the bloke?" Ron asked.

Hermione stared defiantly at her friend and said, "I'll take that as a compliment Ron."

"I suppose I shouldn't wait up," Harry added.

"Oh, you too.  I won't be out that late, it's only the theatre,"  Hermione said and then disappeared.

The two friends spent the next hour talking about Hermione and the quirks they liked about her.  Then, Ron was supposed to meet Parvati, so he left Harry to think about his next Envoy mission that was fast approaching.

Harry had been nervous about his next Envoy assignment since he was going to meet vampires again.  This time, the meeting was to take place in an old Ministry building in a very old part of London.  Harry put the sword R.J. gave him in a sheath across his back and then put his cloak on over it so the sword wasn't noticeable.  He felt very uncomfortable taking a weapon to an envoy meeting but he didn't trust vampires at all.  Harry had told Sirius and Hermione all about this meeting and when he was expected home.  They both agreed he was taking necessary precautions and since Sirius had already met Nathan, he felt comfortable with this meeting as well.

Harry apparated outside of the building and knocked as he was directed to.  The door slowly opened seemingly by itself and Harry proceeded through.  Once inside, he shut the door and saw two vampires near the center of the room.  He recognized one of them as the vampire that came to his hospital room, Nathan.  Harry relaxed a bit and walked to the two men and as he approached he was greeted by. "Harry, I'm glad to see you fully recovered."

"Hello Nathan," Harry said shaking the vampire's hand.  "I can't say I'm totally comfortable with this."

"Understandable.  Please, sit down and let's just get to know each other better.  I'm very interested in how you got along with R.J.," Nathan said.

"And I'd like to hear about her earlier life if you don't mind," Harry replied feeling a bit more comfortable.  As Harry started to sit, he felt the sword start to catch on something so he straightened up. "I need to remove my cloak," Harry informed the vampire.  Harry removed his cloak and then pulled the sheathed sword over his head as well.

"I see you kept your promise to come prepared," Nathan said.  "I wouldn't have expecting anything less."

Harry laid the sword on the table and said. "I don't like that I thought it may be necessary." Harry continued to sit down.

"I agree Harry; our meeting shouldn't have been poisoned by the actions of a few.  I am truly sorry." Nathan said and Harry felt he could trust the man.

Harry went on to tell the man all about his time with R.J.  He told Nathan about meeting the vampire and about the Halloween ball.  Nathan was visibly shaken when Harry told the man the details of how R.J. was killed.

After the story, Nathan said something to the other vampire and quickly, the vampire came back with a bottle of whiskey and two small glasses. "This is from 1812 and I've been saving it," Nathan said before pouring two glasses.  The two men each took a glass and Nathan said, "To R.J."

Harry replied, "To R.J.," and the two men downed the alcohol.  Harry fought with everything he had to not cough it back up.  He was more of a wine and butterbeer drinker.  Once the burning stopped, Harry asked, "And now could you tell me about her early life?"

Nathan went on to tell Harry about Princess Rebecca Jane Veganos.  The story lasted a couple hours and Harry was even more amazed at the kind of person she had been.  Once Nathan was done, Harry poured two glasses of whiskey and said, "To Rebecca."

Nathan also said, "To Rebecca," and the two men downed their drinks.  Again, Harry worked to not embarrass himself.

The two men talked about the Ministry and what they felt could be done to help relations between the two races.  In the end, they both felt they had significant opportunities and agreed to get other people involved from this point on.

"One additional thing I wanted to mention." Nathan said turning very serious.  "After some investigation, we found out that two of the vampires that attacked you had been involved with illegal smuggling between your world and the Muggle world.  One of the wizards they dealt with apparently offered them a large sum of money if they could deliver you, dead of course.  So the attack was apparently to serve two purposes, one to kill you and in doing so, poison all relations between vampires and wizards."

"It seems some things just never change." Harry said and then added, "I do appreciate this last bit of information.  Now I know just how far people will go for revenge."

When the meeting was over Harry said, "Thank you for this meeting Nathan.  If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask.  I wouldn't mind even hanging out sometime not talking shop."

Nathan actually laughed. "That could be very interesting Harry.  I doubt we run in the same circles but I'd be up for giving it a try."


	7. Chapter 7 The Article

Harry apparated home around 4:00am and sat down in the library writing his report for the Ministry while everything was fresh in his mind.  Harry thought about his Envoy position and wondered if it was what he really felt like doing.  The first meetings with the Giants were great, but Harry realized this was because he already knew Duram and liked him.  The meeting with Nathan had gone well, but Harry realized this was because they had R.J. in common.  

Nothing else about his Envoy position had been enjoyable; he hated the meeting with Dementors, other than learning that they communicate telepathically.  The meeting with the Goblins went well enough, but since Goblins and wizards already had a good working relationship, it was boring and seemed like a political Ministry task.

After Harry was attacked during his first attempt Mr. Weasley had made sure Harry understood that he could resign from his Envoy position at any time.  Harry was sure that Mrs. Weasley was putting pressure on the Minister to make sure Harry knew he could quit if he wanted.  Harry had been considering resigning for some time, but really wanted to complete the meeting with the vampires and now that was done he decided to resign.  This would be the first time he ever quit something and it didn't feel good.

Hermione woke to find Harry asleep in a chair in their library.  She walked up quietly and stroked his head.  Instantly Harry's eyes were open and when he realized who was next to him he smiled. "Hey.  I told you this would go ok."

"Are you going to be worth anything at Quidditch practice today?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not, Kristi will probably kick my butt." 

"Are you sure it will be kicking?" Hermione asked with a wink as she left to get ready for school.

Harry actually did pretty good at practice and didn't draw any comments from his teammates. He made an appointment to see the Minister on Monday.  Arriving right on time, he surprisingly wasn't nervous at all.  "Ah Harry.  Good to see you," Mr. Weasley greeted him warmly.

"You too Mr. Weasley." Harry shook the man's hand.

Mr. Weasley gave him an appraising look and said, "I take it this is official business?  You don't normal stand so stiff."

Harry chuckled, "Why is it that everyone always reads me like a book?  Yes sir, it is official.  I've been thinking hard and would like to resign as Envoy.  I know that you…"

Harry was cut off by Mr. Weasley saying, "Thank Merlin!"  Harry was shocked. "Everyone that knew about the attack has been on my back to fire you.  They couldn't believe the Ministry would ever put you into a situation where you could get hurt after all you've done for the wizarding world.  Frankly, I didn't know how much longer I could take the pressure.  Molly threatened to quit cooking for me."

Harry laughed but quickly saw Mr. Weasley didn't and knew the man was serious. "Why didn't you just do it then?"

"How could I?  You were doing great and I thought you liked it.  The Giants love you and we have gotten great communication with them now.  Nathan has the highest respect for you and we are slowly building trust there.  The information in your report on the dementors has given us some ideas there as well.  How could I fire you?"

"I did like parts.  I liked seeing Duram.  I even think I could like Nathan and am thinking about meeting him at a pub sometime.  Not sure about the dementor though.  But, I don't like that it's my job to see them.  I'll see Duram and Nathan again, just because I want to," Harry said relieved.

"Well, that's settled.  I officially accept your resignation and appreciate all you've done.  I promise to never offer you another position in the Ministry again," Mr. Weasley said extending his hand.

Harry shook it and said, "But, if you need me to do anything off the books, don't worry about asking and I promise to tell you no if I really don't want to."

"Deal," the Minister said and then added, "Now maybe I'll get some real food tonight."

Harry left feeling much better about everything in general.

The next Quidditch match was against Bulgaria, still the best team in the league.  Harry became nervous and irritable the week of the match.  Hermione was busy at school, so Ron, Parvati, Sirius and Kelly went with him to the match, which was held in Bulgaria.

The French team was treated with respect by the crowd but the noise was deafening when Bulgaria was announced and especially when Viktor came out.  

After the initial greeting between the two top seekers, the game was very aggressive and fast, which was normal when these two teams played.  Both Harry and Viktor fell for and gave some very good feints. Viktor had missed his first chance to grab the snitch but just barely.  The French team wasn't playing their best but kept the score close.  Close enough that getting the snitch would make all the difference.  When the snitch did come out again, Viktor and Harry both saw it and were off in pursuit.  As usual, there were many swerves and dives but both seekers were staying on course.  Harry was just about to try a grab when the snitch gave the slightest of curves and Viktor was able to grab it.  Bulgaria had won again.  As expected between the two friends, Viktor came over and talked to Harry for a minute before joining the Bulgarian celebration.  

While taking his shower, Harry thought he heard some mumbling from Jacque, a chaser on the team but didn't pay any attention. While he was getting dressed, he heard it again and caught part of it. "If our damn seeker would only catch the thing."  Harry realized Jacque was complaining about Harry not getting the snitch.  This annoyed him but he felt the same way.  Why couldn't he beat Krum?  Only twice in all their meetings had he gotten the snitch before Viktor.  Harry continued getting dressed, trying to ignore Jacque's mumbling when he heard a loud crash and turned to see Jacque flat on his back with Kristi standing near him.

"Shut your trap Jacque.  If Harry weren't here we wouldn't have made the playoffs the last three years.  I didn't hear you crying when we were only winning a few matches each year," Kristi was yelling.  Everyone else stayed away.

"Maybe you and he should be practicing Quidditch in your time off instead of playing the _it_ couple," Jacque spat back.

Before Kristi could say anything else, the coach stepped in and began yelling at them.  Kristi went back to her area and Jacque kept quiet.  Harry just finished getting dressed in silence and waited for the team to get ready and went to meet the press.  His interview with the reporter was quick and he basically said how disappointed he was that he lost and how he thought Viktor was such a good player.  His friends came over and could tell he was in a bad mood so they kept their comments brief.

Kristi came over looking very angry and wanted to talk to Harry.  The two of them went off for a minute and then Harry came back by himself. He started to say something but Sirius suggested they go to Harry's to talk since there were so many people around.

Hermione was home when they all arrived and the first thing she heard was Sirius asking what was going on with Kristi.  "She's just mad about something that happened in the locker room," Harry said.

Ron asked why Kristi looked so mad after the match.

"Oh, after the match Jacque was saying that it was my fault we couldn't beat Bulgaria and that he wished I spent more time practicing," Harry said, not really wanting to get into this.

Ron asked. "So, what happened?"

Harry answered, "Kristi decked him, right there in the locker room."  Everybody exclaimed. "No way

"The coach had to break them up," Harry added. "It's true that I can't beat Viktor.  I need to practice more," Harry said.

"You've beat him twice," Ron added.

"Yeah, only twice and one of those was a lucky curve of the snitch," Harry exclaimed.

"Krum's the best player in the league and has been for five years.  Nobody has beaten him.  They had a string of four undefeated seasons until you beat them last year," Ron stated.

"I just wish I could beat him when it counted.  And, I don't care what Jacque says.  I mean I never say two words to that guy so I could care less.  Let's talk about something else, like Ron getting married or Ron's Quidditch career," Harry said.

Slowly, this changed the subject and they talked for a while about Ron's team.  Ron hadn't gotten to start for them yet but had been doing better in practices.  The league Ron was in played about twice as many matches as the national leagues so there was a good chance Ron would get to play before long.

After everyone left, Hermione kept trying to get more information about Kristi out of Harry but he kept changing the subject.  He hadn't wanted to tell anyone about their breakup yet.

Later that week, there was a picture of Kristi and a rich Italian playboy in the Daily Prophet and an article about them being out after the match and spending some time together on his yacht.  

Harry could see Hermione get very uncomfortable when she read it and look up at him with hurt in her eyes.  Harry just said, "It's her isn't it?"

Hermione nodded her head and said, "Yes, I'm sorry."

She wasn't expecting what Harry said next.  "It's ok.  She told me she was going to do it. I just didn't know when it would hit the papers. She said she knew I wouldn't be seen in public with another witch while people thought we were together."  Hermione looked shocked. "We've actually been broken up since after I got out of the hospital," Harry added.

"That long and you didn't tell me," Hermione said angrily, wondering how Harry kept this from her for so long.

"Can't blame her really," Harry said sounding dejected. "I mean even I thought things are pretty safe now that Voldemort is gone, it looks like other dark things don't want me around either.  She's got better things to do than to worry about me."

Hermione couldn't believe it and kept telling Harry to go talk to her and that maybe it could still work out. 

"She made it really clear that if I do anything dangerous, she doesn't want to care about me any more than she already does.  There's not much to talk about," Harry said.

"Would you have given up the Envoy position or the Unspeakables for her?" Hermione asked.

"I gave up being an envoy since I didn't really like it, but that's not the point.  Would you give up going to school or being a doctor just because someone you were dating wanted you to?"  Harry asked but already knew the answer.  "For you to be with someone, they'd have to accept you and your desires.  There's no way you would put up with someone telling you to change your career just because they couldn't handle it.  Even if I give up everything I do that she considers dangerous, there are still people who don't like me and I'll be a target.  She's not used to that."

Hermione agreed but said that with some time, maybe Kristi would come around.  Harry knew it was too late for that.  "How did you keep this from me for so long?  You're usually really bad at hiding things," Hermione asked.  "And, I've seen you leave on dates."

Harry chuckled.  "I would either just go to Muggle London or Paris and walk around.  It was kind of nice actually.  No one bothered me and I could sit at cafés and just think or read.  Sometimes I would just apparate up to my bedroom."  Harry could see the stunned look in her eyes and they almost popped out when he added, "I've even been here for some of your study groups.  The hardest part was summoning books from the library without getting caught."

"You did that!  There had been a couple times I thought I was going completely crazy because I knew I had just seen a book in there and then when I went back it was gone," Hermione said still amazed he pulled it off.  She got a serious look on her face and said, "You could have told me you know.  I would have understood you wanted to be alone."

Harry looked sad as well.  "I know Hermione.  You have enough to worry about with school and your own boyfriend that I didn't want to add to it.  You've done more for me than anyone in the world and I just keep piling it on.  I handled this, I'm fine." Harry gave her a smile.

"I should yell at you, and I may still do that sometime, but not tonight," she said hugging him tight.  "So does this mean you're going to start dating again?"

"I'm not actively looking.  It will do me good to be single for a while.  There are parts I'll miss of course," he said raising his eyebrows, "but it's best.  Maybe I'll go to some of the celebrations and just have fun."

"You should do that, but I doubt you will," Hermione said squeezing him.

The next week, Harry had to put up with all of the comments from people about how they were sorry or that she wasn't very nice. Harry knew these weren't true.  He couldn't fault Kristi's reason for not wanting to be with him and she went out in public with a wizard to make everyone think it was her fault they broke up.  

Something finally got his mind off of it when he got a message at the office one morning that he should go to Ron's store in Hogsmeade immediately.  When he arrived, it looked like the place had been hit by a tornado.  All the shelves were knocked down and the windows were broken.  Harry went in and saw Sirius.  "Sirius.  What happened?"

"Ron said it was like this when he came in this morning.  He's really mad," Sirius said.

Just Ron came out yelling, "When I get my hands on him, I'll"

  
"Ron," Harry yelled.  "Watch what you say in front of the authorities," Harry nodded towards Sirius who just shook his head.

"Did Sirius tell you about the note?" Ron asked and Harry shook his head.  Ron reached into his pocked at pulled out a note that said '_Tell the showoff to give us what we want.'_

"Malfoy," was all Harry said.

"Who else?" Ron questioned.  

Sirius came back over and asked, "What do you think about the note?"

He and Ron explained about Malfoy wanting to make a deal with Harry to get the spell to restore magic and that they all agreed this was Malfoy's work.

"I'm sure he'll have a good alibi, buy we'll talk to him.  You both have to promise not to do anything on your own.  His father may not have magic, but he probably still plays dirty business," Sirius said.

"We won't do anything until we come up with the perfect plan," Ron said with anger still showing in his face.

Harry offered to help clean up and stayed around helping with anything Ron needed. "This probably cost me a couple hundred galleons, not to mention the lost customers today," Ron said.

"I'm sorry about this Ron.  I thought you guys would stop getting hassled because of me," Harry said feeling bad again.

Cho was confused so they told her the story of Malfoy while they kept working.  Then she was still confused about what Malfoy wanted from Harry so they explained about all the Death Eaters losing their magic but Harry giving Snape back his.

Ron and Harry decided to try and figure out a way to get Malfoy back for this. They were convinced it was him.  At first, they thought about asking Sirius and Remus to help, but then decided on asking the twins for some of their special help.  

Before Harry left he asked Cho, "Did you happen to see Katie Bell lately?"  Cho looked confused but Harry noticed that Ron had started laughing.

"No, I haven't seen her in a long time, why?" Cho replied, making Harry feel much better.

"Um...never mind, the twins just mentioned something.  See you guys later," Harry said before going back to work.

Late the next week, Harry was called to Sirius' office.  When he got there and went in, Sirius got up and shut the door.  This didn't look good to Harry.  "I've got some good news and some bad news," Sirius stated.  "The good news is that with some help from Nathan, the vampire, we have identified a company that is smuggling illegal items. Mainly potions that can be used as drugs in the Muggle community. Lucius Malfoy is a majority owner of this company."  
  
"That's great, you can put him away," Harry said instantly feeling happy.

"Maybe, but I'm not going to," Sirius said causing Harry's mood to drop. "It seems the second largest owner of the company is you."

Harry looked shocked. "Me, how can I own it?"

"Actually it was R.J., but now you.  You own part of a few companies that aren't very respectable."

"I've never gone through that stuff. I didn't know what was there," Harry said still shocked.

"I believe you and in court, you wouldn't get into any trouble.  However, in the press you would be slaughtered.  Everyone wants to see you make a mistake and they want to be the first to report it," Sirius hesitated.  "So, if I go after Malfoy, it will come out that you own part of the company and then the press will forget about Malfoy and focus on you."

"I'll deal with it Sirius, you've got to take Malfoy down," Harry demanded.

"No, I won't do that.  Malfoy would probably get off by saying he was just an investor and didn't know anything.  I wanted the publicity to help isolate him, but won't do that if you'll get pulled in.  What I want from you is to go to the Goblins and tell them you want out of every investment that could be publicly embarrassing.  Make sure they know to handle it quickly and quietly.  You're going to lose some money because they'll take a nice cut to do this but I need you to get out so this doesn't happen again."

"I'll do that right now.  I'm sorry Sirius, I just never knew.  If I hadn't fired Cho, she would have told me this by now," Harry said.

"That's ok. We can stop the smuggling, which is the important part.  I just wanted to squeeze Malfoy a bit more.  Now go see the Goblins.  Oh, wait a minute, there was one more bit of information Nathan gave us."  Harry waited anxiously.  "We're pretty sure that Draco Malfoy was the one who paid the vampires."

Harry thought for a second and something didn't seem right. "It doesn't make sense.  The vampires nearly killed me and Draco needs me to help his father.  I don't him paying to have me killed."

Sirius actually smiled and said, "You're starting to think things through quickly.  We think the vampires took Draco's money and information and then decided it was in their best interest to just kill you.  Most vampires don't like wizards much and if they really didn't want better relations, killing you is still a really good way to ensure that."

Harry sat there thinking and asked, "Who do you think is the bigger threat, Lucius or Draco?"

Sirius thought for a minute.  "I don't really think Lucius is that big of a threat anymore. He was protected by Voldemort, so he's kind of isolated now.  I've been hearing rumors that Draco has been dealing with Muggles and any other race, so I would say that the son is the bigger threat."

"I agree.  I never thought Lucius would have been much without Voldemort.  Is there anything we can do to stop them?" Harry asked.

"Not at the moment, since the tracks seem to be covered so well.  I'm glad you gave up the Envoy position, which will make it harder to pull you into something.  We'll figure something out, I promise." Sirius said very forcefully.

Harry left and went directly to Gringotts and then to the Head Goblin's desk.  Harry heard the old goblin say, "Yes", but then when he looked up and recognized Harry; he took on a much nicer tone. "Ah, Mr. Potter.  What can we do for you today?"

"Is there a place we could talk in private sir?" Harry asked and was quickly lead to an office and the door shut.

"Now, what assistance may we provide?"

"You're aware that when Miss Veganos left me her assets, there were many investments in companies," Harry said.

"Oh yes.  Miss Veganos was quite good at picking companies that would return above average sums."

"I imagine.  However, I've just learned that some of those investments may be embarrassing to me and to the Ministry," Harry said and the Goblin nodded, not looking surprised. "I would like to get out of those investments as soon as possible.  And, I would like it to be done quietly."

The goblin smiled, if you could call it that.  "Of course we can do that Mr. Potter.  The market for these companies is somewhat limited but we should be able to have you fully divested within a week.  You do understand that you may not get the highest market value since you are in such a rush?"

"Yes sir, I expected that.  I blame myself for not understanding what all was there in the beginning.  Will anyone be able to find out that I had investments in the companies?"

"No, we will handle all the details.  I'm afraid that after fees and the rush, you may only get seventy percent of the true value of the assets." The goblin looked happy.

"I understand sir.  Please send me a note after the sale with the final amount that was placed back into the vault.  I really appreciate your help in this."

"Anytime Mr. Potter.  We look forward to assisting you in the future."

Harry left and went home.  He was sitting around feeling bad about not knowing where his money was and for causing Sirius to miss out on punishing Lucius Malfoy when Hermione came home in a _very_ good mood.

"Oh Harry!  You'll never guess what happened." Before Harry could ask what, Hermione continued.  "There was a special lecture today." Harry didn't look thrilled. "Guess who the speaker was?" Again, she gave no time to answer. "Dr. Stonham.  He actually came to school.  I got there early so I could sit up front." 'Of course.' Harry thought.  "Guess what happened? During his talk, he noticed me and stopped.  Then he actually said. "_Good to see you again Miss Granger.  I understand you're doing very well here and I see you've taken some of my advice.  Keep up the good work"._  He actually said that.  Can you believe it?"

"That's great Hermione.  Of course he would remember you," Harry hugged her and could tell how happy she was.

"The rest of my study group couldn't believe it.  They were so jealous," Hermione said.  "I can't thank you enough for taking me on that trip and letting me meet him."

"I think you thanked me a lot last time, remember," Harry said, causing Hermione to blush when she remembered kissing him.  "Was Mark impressed?"

"You know, he didn't seem too excited about it.  But I was," she said. "I'm having supper with him Saturday."

"You're getting pretty serious with him," Harry teased.

"Well he's nice," she said.

"And smart," Harry added.

"And cute."

"And smart," Harry said again.

"And smart," she said smiling.

"I told you so.  That's the most important thing to you," Harry said with a laugh.

"That's not true.  Look at Ron.  Not that Ron's stupid or anything...Oh, you know what I mean."

"I do know.  And, look how you and Ron turned out.  You'd never be happy with us mere average intelligent types," Harry joked, but firmly believing this to be true.

The next week, Harry got home late one night and Hermione told him he had a note from Gringotts.  He sat on the couch next to her and opened it and nearly choked.  "Bad news?" Hermione asked

"Um... no and yes," Harry responded confused. "I mean Sirius told me he wanted me to get out of some investments he found out I was in and the Goblins were handling it for me and this just shows how much cash I got for the investments.  And it shows that I only got 73% of the value because of their fees and things."

"73%!  That's a rip-off," Hermione exclaimed.

"And, that's with my discount for being a preferred customer, but I didn't have much choice. Sirius said he wanted me out as soon as possible, and so that no one found out."

"Found out what?  What was the problem with the investments?" Hermione asked.

"The other investor was Lucius Malfoy and at least two of the businesses were doing illegal smuggling.  Sirius didn't go after Malfoy because he knew my name would come out as an investor.  So, I asked the goblins to sell any that may be embarrassing."

"Oh.  So that's the bad news, what could be good?"

He handed her the note and said, "Remember, this is only 73% of what they were worth.  R.J. was really good with investments." 

"Holy cricket!  I wonder how much she really had?" Hermione asked.

"Me too.  Maybe I'll find out before you get out of school and then I can give you a grant to go figure out some amazing medical thing.  You probably won't need that though since Dr. Stonham has taken a personal interest in your career."

"Oh, now wouldn't that be nice.  I'd love to work there," she said.

"That's too far away.  I'd have to move to Venice," Harry said not sounding very happy.

"You?  Why would you move there?"

"What?  You don't plan on being my roommate when you get a real job?" Harry said acting hurt.

"We can't be roommates forever?" Hermione stated.

  
"Why not?" Harry asked and Hermione couldn't tell if he was serious or not.  But, Harry had changed the subject with his next sentence so the comment was quickly forgotten so Hermione didn't bring it up.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you.  I'm having the study group over Saturday," Hermione said.

  
"I don't think I'll be around." Harry said quickly.

"Why?  They won't be too distracted by you."

"This will be the first time they've seen me since the breakup.  I don't want them to keep thinking I'm such a loser."

"They won't think that.  Nobody will think that."

"Of course they will.  Cho cheated on me with another guy.  Now everyone thinks Kristi dumped me for some rich guy.  That's what people think of me; that I'm some kind of loser who can't keep a girl happy.  I don't want to deal with it," Harry said before storming off.

True to his word, Harry wasn't around for the study group, much to the disappointment of most of the members.  He kept himself busy by either working, practicing Quidditch or plotting revenge on Malfoy with Ron.  Harry had been joining Ron, Fred and George to play Quidditch as often as they could get together.  Ron really wanted a shot at the starting keeper position and Harry would take any opportunity to fly around.

Ron was starting to really stress out about his upcoming marriage to Parvati and the twins weren't making it easy on him.  They kept pointing out that since he was a Quidditch player now that he may start getting witches throwing themselves at him.  Harry was surprised at how well Ron stood up to this.  Ron obviously really loved Parvati and kept telling the twins that other women didn't matter.  George really couldn't believe this but Fred let it go quicker than Harry expected.

At home, Hermione was stressing with her upcoming exams.  She was spending every waking moment studying with her study group or out with her boyfriend.  Harry learned quickly just to stay out of her way when she was in the castle.  Now that he didn't have to study, she had no patience for him interrupting her.

Ron and Harry were at their usual Thursday evening night out at the Leaky Cauldron when they heard a familiar, irritating voice. "Is this the only date you can get now Potter?"

Ron immediately stood up but Harry grabbed him. "I should kick you arse after what you did to my store Malfoy."

Malfoy looked smug and said, "I did read something about that.  Couldn't have been me though, I was at a party with many witnesses around."

"I'll get you back Malfoy.  I just haven't figured out how bad to make it yet," Ron spat.

"Oooh, I'm so scared Weasel.  What are you going to do, sick Potter on me?" Malfoy laughed.

"I'll just have to make sure my father, the Minister of Magic looks into any Ministry dealings with the companies your father owns.  What were some of those companies again Harry?"

Draco looked stunned and Harry spoke up, "You know Draco.  The ones that just had their smuggling operations shut down.  Now, who shut them down? Oh yes, my godfather."

Malfoy squirmed a bit but said, "If my father did own them, why didn't Black come after him?  You're just fishing Potter."

"I'm sure your father was the major owner.  The problem was I was the minor owner and if Sirius had taken down your father, he would have needed to come after me as well.  But, I've made sure that can't happen again.  I've sold all my interests in any company your father is a partner in so next time; Sirius won't have anything to slow him down."

"You're lying Potter, just like always.  Given any more thought to our business deal?  Things would be so much easier on everyone if you'd agree," Malfoy said.

"Harry would never deal with you Malfoy.  I don't care what happens to the store," Ron spat.

"If something else _does_ happen to the store, we're coming after you.  You know that Sirius has a lot of experience evading the law, and he would be more than willing to bend the rules to get to you," Harry added.  "By the way, I'm sure you heard about Ron being on a professional Quidditch team now.  Why aren't you off buying your way onto a team?"

"There are more important things than Quidditch Potter.  You know that one day; I won't need you to get his magic back.  I was serious when I said that I'd do anything to get my father's magic back.  I guarantee you of that," Malfoy spat before turning to leave.

The two friends went back to their normal Thursday night bonding ritual and plotted revenge on Malfoy.

Harry was sitting with the twins watching the next Puddlemere game when there was a sickening crash and everyone in the stands gasped.  A streaking bludger had struck the Puddlemere keeper straight in the face.  The bludger had been obscured by a chaser, so the keeper never saw it coming.  He had fallen off his broom and was being attended to by medi-wizards.  Everyone in the stands could see a lot of blood as he was carried off.  Without a keeper, Puddlemere went down bad.

After the match, Ron's friends were waiting around for him when he came out looking very pale.  "Is the keeper going to be ok?" Harry asked.

Ron looked dazed and said, "They think so, but he'll be out for a while."

Harry could see Ron walking aimlessly. "Ron, are you ok?"

"I don't think so.  I'm going to be starting the next match," Ron answered.

The twins were ecstatic.  "Tell us Ron, how did you curse that bludger to take out your competition?"

Ron got angry because he had been hoping something would happen so he could play, but he never really wanted the other keeper to be hurt.   On the way out, Harry went and bought tickets for the remaining three matches for himself and Hermione.  He went back home with Ron and watched him break the news to Parvati when she got home from work.  She was very happy as well and also kidded him about jinxing the bludger.

The next week, Ron and Harry were finally ready to carry out their revenge on Draco Malfoy.  The plan changed many times, mainly because Ron wanted physical bodily harm inflicted on Malfoy and Harry only wanted public humiliation.  In the end, Ron gave in when Harry promised that bodily harm would be used the next time Malfoy did anything.

Sirius had informed Harry that Malfoy attended an illegal card game every month.  Large sums of money were getting bet at this game, which is what made it illegal.  At first, Harry asked Sirius why they just didn't raid the game and arrest everyone.  Sirius informed Harry that these kinds of card games go on all the time, and in fact, many people in the Ministry, including Sirius did the same types of thing so it was just ignored.

Harry and Ron promised Sirius that they wouldn't do anything illegal and Sirius gave them the dates and location where Malfoy's card game happened each month.  Using this information, Ron used his contacts (brothers) to devise something they felt would be appropriate for Malfoy.  After much trial and error and embarrassment on the test subjects (students looking for money), Fred and George finally had the perfect gift for the Slytherin.

Malfoy's card games followed a pattern that required Crabbe and Goyle to go out after about an hour to pick up sandwiches for all of the players.  When Ron heard this, he couldn't believe how lucky he and Harry were getting.  They always went to the Richmond Arms pub and picked up ten beef steak sandwiches before walking back to the card game.  Malfoy probably kept the same order since he knew Crabbe and Goyle would never remember anything if it changed.

Revenge took weeks of planning.  Ron had received the potion from his brothers, Harry had convinced Cho to help, and she spent a couple weeks befriending the cook and the waitress at the pub.  Harry had also talked Katie Bell into feeding some information to people she knew at the Daily Prophet.


	8. Chapter 8 Revenge

It was Thursday night when the plan was to be carried out.  Harry cast an unrecognizable charm on Cho, Ron and himself. All three of the accomplices wore matching cloaks with a distinguishing mark so they could tell each other apart.  Cho took a jar with the potion to the pub and paid off the waitress she had befriended so that Cho could take the waitress's place for a while.  The waitress didn't even ask why Cho didn't look like herself.  Harry and Ron were waiting at an outdoor café a few businesses down.

The trio didn't have to wait long until Crabbe and Goyle waddled into the pub and emerged a few minutes later with two large sacks. Harry checked his watch and noticed they were right on schedule.  A few minutes later, Cho came over and joined Harry and Ron to wait for the rest to happen.  The three sat around laughing and having a drink waiting for time to pass.  Harry had forgotten how much he enjoyed sitting outside with friends and not being bothered by people wanting his autograph or congratulating him on the defeat of Voldemort.

After almost an hour, the three left and walked to a dingy alley.  They pulled up their hoods and made their way into Knockturn Alley.  Even though they were unrecognizable, they blended in better with their cloaks up.  The building where Malfoy had his card game wasn't very far into this area.  The three noticed more people milling around than they expected and hoped it was people who knew something was going to happen.  They stood across the street in a darkened alcove and waited.

Exactly one hour after Crabbe and Goyle returned, loud noises came from the building and what looked like the flash of some spells could be seen through the window.  The extra people on the street all turned to see what was happening.  From the street, Harry could hear the words "RAID" being yelled from inside and he smiled, knowing another part had fallen into place.  Suddenly, front door of the building burst open and ten men stumbled out with Malfoy in the lead, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle.  Flashes from cameras and someone announcing they were from the Daily Prophet shocked the men who stood there stunned.

Malfoy just looked annoyed for a second, then got a very strange look on his face and gripped his stomach.  There were more flashes from cameras.  Harry heard some mumbling and then enormous laughter, and even more camera flashes.  When Harry's eyes adjusted, he understood why.  All ten men were now standing up straight, but they were now dressed as members of the old "Village People" band.  Malfoy was the biker in leather chaps and an unbuttoned leather vest.  Crabbe was the Indian, and Goyle was the sailor.  Other players from the card game filled out the band and there were some duplicates.

This by itself was funny enough, but suddenly they all stood in formation and started singing: Y.M.C.A.  Malfoy had a panicked look on his face but couldn't stop singing.  The crowd had grown with people from Diagon Alley when they heard all the commotion and everyone was roaring with laughter.  The photographer from the Daily Prophet could barely stop laughing long enough to get pictures.  Harry, Ron and Cho had to keep holding each other up since their sides hurt from so much laughter.

After the song ended, Malfoy looked furious and started to run off, but as soon as he got over two meters away from anyone in his "band", he lurched over and became violently ill.  The same thing happened to any of the other members who tried to flee.  The twins had enchanted the potion so that all unique members had to stay within a certain distance of each other for an entire week.  Once the 'Village People' realized this limitation, they broke into groups and quickly moved off into the depths of Knockturn Alley, being chased by the photographers.  Harry heard some of the bystanders wondering what happened to the officers that originally started the raid, but Harry knew that the officials had no intention of following through on a real raid and their sole purpose was to scare the card players out into the street.

After all they could handle of laughing, the trio quietly moved back into Diagon Alley and after finding a private area, Harry cancelled the unrecognizable spells, they removed the cloaks and went to the Leaky Cauldron to celebrate a successfully completed plan.  The small group spent another hour congratulating each other and having a few drinks before they all went to their homes.

Harry couldn't wait until the Daily Prophet came the next day and when it finally arrived, he wasn't disappointed.  There was a large picture of the group of singers showing them moving together pointing at the ground and then in the air.  The article went on to name each of the men and describe what they were wearing.  There were many comments from bystanders about the ten men looking like they really enjoyed each other's company and didn't seem to want to move away from each other.  There were also quite a few comments from people surprised that Draco Malfoy wore leather chaps and an open leather vest.  They didn't realize that Draco was into that lifestyle.

It seemed all of Harry's co-workers at the Department of Mysteries immediately thought he had something to do with the prank, but Harry wouldn't admit anything.  When Harry went out for lunch, he overheard many people talking about the article.  That night, Sirius came over and couldn't stop saying how proud he and Remus were of Harry and Ron. It took over a week for comments about Draco Malfoy stop appearing in the Daily Prophet.

When Ron's first match as starting keeper came around, Harry took off work to watch.  Hermione couldn't use her ticket so Harry gave it to Parvati's sister Padma.  Before the match, Ron was extremely nervous.  Harry thought he seemed more nervous about this than before he proposed to Parvati, and the twins weren't making it easy on him.  Even though they were making him feel more nervous, Harry could tell how proud they were of him.  Harry was sitting between Mrs. Weasley and Parvati during the match and could tell they were both extremely worried since the twins kept brining up how bad the last keeper got hurt.

The match started quickly and Harry was disappointed that Ron let through a couple quick shots that he should have easily blocked.  But, right after that, he saw the look on Ron's face change and saw him start to feel more comfortable out there.  After those first couple, Ron was playing great, stopping almost all the other shots.  Puddlemere got out to a 90-40 lead before the Puddlemere seeker got the snitch to win the match for them.

  
The family all went to congratulate Ron after the match.  Ron got invited to the celebration and Parvati quickly told him to go ahead.  The twins and Harry got invited to go as well.

The party lasted well into the night.  It was great to see Ron getting some congratulations for playing so well in his first real match.  Ron kept getting embarrassed but was having the time of his life.  Finally, Harry drug Ron out of the party and made sure he got home all right.  Parvati who was asleep on the couch when the two friends came in, quickly woke up with all the noise.  Ron went straight to her and gave her a big hug and kiss, not to mention some inappropriate gropes.  She pushed back and was about to give him grief about wondering what he had been doing but Harry spoke up and gave his word that Ron was just having fun with the guys and that no girls were involved.  Ron went back to groping Parvati so Harry quickly apparated home.

When Harry got home, he saw Hermione on the couch with a book and some tissues. It was unusual for Hermione to fall asleep on the couch and she looked like she had been crying.  Harry summoned a blanket and was putting it over her when he stumbled a bit from too much drinking and made a noise, which woke her up.

"Harry?" She said sleepily.

"Sorry Hermione, I was just trying to cover you up.  I bumped the table," He said kind of slurring his speech.  Looking at her he asked, "Is something wrong?"  He sat down next to her since he was wobbly anyway.

"Oh Harry.  I'm such a fool," she said and pulled him into a hug.  Hermione was crying again.

Instinctively, Harry hugged her back and asked what was wrong.

Once she started talking, she didn't stop until it was all out.  She explained that she had gotten to the school earlier than she expected to meet Mark and found him talking to Draco Malfoy.  Hermione had listened in without them knowing and heard Draco say, "Have you gotten anywhere with the mudblood yet?"

Mark replied, "Don't call her that.  Not yet, all she wants to do is study.  Every time I ask about the spell, she changes the subject."

"You get that spell, or I'll cutoff you the extra funding you get," Malfoy spat back."

"I'm telling you she doesn't know the spell and I don't see her asking for it.  There's nothing I can do.  I don't want to ask her anymore," Mark replied

Malfoy cursed a few times.  "Have you shagged her yet?"

"No.  I don't like doing this to her, she's actually really nice," Mark said not sounding happy.

"I don't care what you like.  Fine, I didn't expect to give up the spell anyway, I've got another idea.  I don't know if the Weasel had her or not, but if not I want to make sure Potter isn't her first."

"I can't do that to her," Mark said trying to sound confident.

"You can't honestly tell me that you're falling for her," Malfoy said sounding amazed.

"I don't know.  She's really smart and nothing like what you said she'd be."

"You need to make your choice soon, my patience won't last long," Malfoy said firmly before he disappeared.

Hermione stayed hidden for a bit, trying to compose herself and approached Mark and made an excuse about not feeling well, and then had immediately came back home. 

Harry jumped up when she finished, "I'm going to find him right now and rip his throat out with my bare hands. Trashing Ron's store was bad enough, but this is over the edge, even for him," Now he was mad that he hadn't listened to Ron and allowed bodily harm on Malfoy.

Hermione was actually scared Harry might actually do it.  It took Hermione a few minutes to get Harry calmed down and see that he would just get into trouble for doing anything like that.  Finally, Harry sat back down and was hugging her again.  She felt so warm and safe in his arms. "I just can't believe I was such a fool to think he really liked me," she said crying again.

"He obviously cared about you since he tried to stand up to Malfoy.  Either way, he's the fool Hermione," Harry said stroking the side of her face. "You could have anyone you want and were just setup by Malfoy.  If Malfoy hadn't been in the picture Mark would have probably fallen for you anyway."  Harry hugged her tight. "You're the best Hermione.  It's going to be ok."

"I just feel so used," she said.  "What if I had really…you know… with him?  I had actually been thinking about it."

"That still wouldn't have made you any worse of a person.  You cared for him.  This is all Malfoy's fault, just using people to try to get at me.  You didn't do anything wrong," Harry said holding his best friend tightly.

"But my first time was almost with someone like that!  That would have haunted me forever."

"But it didn't happen.  Don't think about it.  Come on; let me put you in bed.  I'm not thinking too straight tonight, but tomorrow we can talk more.  And, I can start helping you study.  I can quiz you from some of your notes," Harry said pulling her up.  They walked upstairs in silence and Harry left her at her door.  "Change and get into bed and then yell, I'll sit with you for a while."

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine," Hermione said between sniffles.

"That wasn't a request; I'm only giving you a break to get changed," Harry said with a smile.  He shut the door and waited until she called.  He sat on the bed next to her and stroked her hair.  "It's going to be ok.  Remember, I've been though this a couple...few times.  I'd say Cho was the closest to this.  You were always around for me, and I promise I'll always be here for you.  Don't every worry about that."

"Thanks Harry, you're the best," she said.

"That explains my great luck with women," Harry said.  "Go to sleep now, I'll see you in the morning."

She grabbed his arm and said, "Please stay.  I don't want to be alone."

He saw the pleading look in her eyes and really wanted to stay.  Even in his half-intoxicated state, alarm bells were going off.  This was his best friend and he couldn't lose her for any stupid mistake on his part.  He smiled and kissed her forehead and slid down even with her.  He left her under the covers and summoned another blanket to put over him since he was staying on top of the covers.  "Harry.  Will you kiss me?"  She saw the worried look on his face. "We've kissed before you remember.  We'll be fine.  I just want to be kissed."

Harry stroked the side of her face and leaned over and concentrated on giving her the best kiss he ever could.  This wasn't hard since he had such deep feelings for Hermione.  It ended up being a very passionate kiss and when they parted, she smiled and said, "Thanks.  That's what I thought it would be like," before rolling onto her side.  Harry quickly snuggled up next to her and made sure to wrap his arms around her so that she knew he would be there.

Harry was awake and watching Hermione sleep the next morning.  He was thinking about the kiss and how it had been one of the best he had ever had.  He didn't know if he should mention it to her or anything.  The last thing he wanted was for things to get weird between them. When she did wake up, she got such a peaceful smile on her face and said, "Thanks for staying with me.  I'm sorry I was such a baby."

"Anytime.  If I remember correctly, you slept with me once after Cho hurt me." Harry looked seriously at her.  "You know I can't give his father back his magic don't you?  I just can't."

"Of course you can't!  I wouldn't let you if you wanted to," Hermione said forcefully.

"I don't suppose you can skip school today and let me take you somewhere?" Harry asked.

Hermione quickly became serious, "You know I can't.  I've got exams coming up.  Did you really mean that you'd help me study or was that just the alcohol talking?" She asked.

"If I said it, I meant it, alcohol or not.  It's not like I have anything to do in the evenings anymore," Harry answered.  "I've got a match this weekend, but other than that, I'll be around to help."

"Thanks Harry, this means a lot," she said and gave him a strange look.  When she saw he was confused she said, "You have to leave now, I need to get up and get ready for school."

Harry smiled. "Oh sure.  Ask me to sleep with you and then kick me out of bed.  You really know how to make me feel good don't you?" he said and gave her a wink on his way out.

Hermione went to have a shower thinking about everything.  With all the bad emotions, the thing that stuck in her mind was the kiss.  She had never expected it to be that good or that passionate.  She wondered what it meant.  Was he just doing it because she had asked him to?  Was it because he had been drinking?  He hadn't acted weird about it this morning.  She thought that was because he had kissed so many times with other women, then she remembered it had only three other women.  And, he did care for them all.  Harry didn't go around kissing people he didn't care about.  She was confused but tried to put it out of her mind since she had exams coming up.

"How are you going to handle things with Mark?  If Draco is pulling his strings, he's not going to be very happy," Harry asked the next morning.

Hermione got an evil look in her eye. "Now that I know the truth, I can handle him.  Remember I helped you learn all those hexes and you taught me a few things during the summers."

"Wouldn't you rather me just talk to him?  Then you wouldn't have to deal with him at all," Harry asked with a rather evil gleam in his eyes.

"I can handle things myself," Hermione said still sounding angry but then softened and added. "But, I do appreciate the offer.  At least you asked instead of just doing something stupid.  You are starting to learn a few things."  She gave a small smile.

Harry took her hand and looked directly into her eyes. "You do know that I'd do anything for you?  If he hurts you I _can_ make him disappear and no one would ever know."

Hermione was actually taken aback at this.  She could see in his eyes and hear in the tone of his voice that he was dead serious.  Trying to hide her apprehension she patted his hand and said, "Yes, I do know you'd do anything for me and that you could make him disappear, but neither of us would want you to be that kind of person."  The two locked eyes for a few seconds before Harry nodded.

That night, Hermione was once again fully immersed in her studying and Harry went back to staying out of her way.  The subject of Mark wasn't mentioned again even though Harry wondered how it was handled. Occasionally Harry would see her look off and get tears in her eyes before wiping them and focusing again on her books.  Harry wanted to go hold her but knew she would yell at him for interrupting her study.

Harry missed Ron's match on Saturday since France was playing in their final match of the season. Puddlemere had lost but Ron had played well. France won the match and ended the season in second place behind Bulgaria.  They would be playing England in the first round.  Harry wouldn't answer any new questions about Kristi when the reporter brought the subject up.  All he ever said was that he had been glad to know her and understood that she wanted other things right now.  He assured them that they still respected each other and would always put playing Quidditch above anything personal.

Harry spent the rest of Saturday and all of Sunday quizzing Hermione on things he had absolutely no clue about.  He couldn't even pronounce some of the words from her notes and felt he wasn't being much help but she assured him he was. She came home Wednesday after her final exam that morning looking very relieved.

"Well, how do you think you did?" Harry asked sounding more nervous than his friend looked.

"I think pretty well.  They were much harder than Hogwarts but I feel good."

Harry finally asked something he had wondered about, "So how did things go with Mark?"

Hermione sighed, "Really not that bad.  I think he honestly felt terrible about it."  Hermione looked worried and said, "There's something I never told you." She hesitated and then went on, "Mark was in the study group that was researching how to restore magic."  Harry tensed up when she said this but didn't say anything.  "I never told you because I knew I would never help them.  Mark would ask my opinion occasionally, but I always said I didn't know, and you know I never asked you about it."  Hermione really looked worried.

Harry breathed deeply and said, "That's true, don't worry about that.  So what happened?"

"Well, it seems Draco was helping to fund their research and had originally suggested strongly that Mark get to be my friend.  Mark said that he really did get to like me and wasn't seeing me just to get information.  And, in the last couple months he hadn't been asking much so I believed him.  I told him we won't be going out anymore, but I didn't hex him," she said and then quickly added, "or turn him into some strange musician or anything."

This actually caused Harry to smile and thought Hermione handled it better than he would have.  Hermione then spoke up, "Do we still have time to go see Ron play?" Hermione asked and this surprised Harry.

"If we leave soon, we can make it," Harry said and waited for Hermione to change before they went to the match.  They sat with the Weasley's who were all excited to see Hermione since they hadn't since Christmas.  

Hermione caught Harry looking at her a few times during the match.  "What?  You usually can't take you eyes off the match."

"I just wish I knew how you handled everything so well.  Cho really tore me up," Harry said softly so no one else would hear.

"You loved Cho and I didn't love Mark at all.  I thought he was nice, smart and cute, but there were never any thoughts of forever with him.  You handled Kristi pretty good since I didn't even know."

"True, I didn't love Kristi, but I think I handled it better because she was honest and told me exactly what she needed.  I could respect that." Harry paused and then continued, "I'm really glad you're my roommate."

Hermione hooked her arm with his and said, "Me too."

The match lasted over an hour with both teams playing well.  Ron had made some great saves and only let a couple through that Harry thought he should have gotten.  Puddlemere won when their seeker made an amazing grab just before the other seeker closed his hands.

After all of the congratulations, the twins, Harry, Hermione and Parvati were going to the celebration with the team.  It was at least as good as the last celebration and Parvati felt good seeing that Ron was spending time with her even though the whole team was there.  Ron had to be drug away from any reporter but when he got to his two best friends he said, "You could have brought Mark you know.  I'd like to meet the bloke."

  
Harry started to say something but Hermione cut him off. "Oh, he wouldn't have liked this, he's too much of a bookworm.  I really don't think I'll be seeing him much anymore."

"Too much of a bookworm for Hermione!  No way.  That seems to be just your type," Ron was saying.

Harry spoke up, "I think I've been a bad influence.  Living with me for a year has totally messed up her opinions of guys."

Hermione looked at him and answered, "You know Ron, I think Harry's right."

The party went late again, but Harry left when Hermione did.  When they got home, they sat down to watch some television (Hermione made him get one).  Harry was nervous but asked her, "So are you really ok with everything?"

"I'm fine Harry.  I don't think Mark will be speaking to me and I learned a valuable lesson about men," she answered.

"Ouch.  Don't hold that against all of us," Harry joked.

Hermione laughed. "Not all of you, just most.  If I ever see you start to change into the kind of man who treats women poorly, you'll live to regret it though."

  
Harry spoke up, "I say that it's the women who treat men poorly.  Present company excluded of course.  I've had it with getting serious about anyone for a while.  There's only so much I can take you know."  Harry tried to smile but Hermione knew he was basically serious.

"What's wrong with us?" Hermione asked.  "We deserve better than what we've gotten."

"Well, according to you, Ginny and Ron, I'm a stupid clueless git.  That may be my problem.  But, I can't find a single thing wrong with you," Harry said and Hermione knew he meant it.

"Well, you can be clueless but not stupid or a git.  As for me, I spend too much time worrying about school and plastering my face in a book."

"Your schoolwork is important.  It won't be around forever.  Don't worry about what anyone thinks about you studying so much.  I'm amazed you can do it.  Maybe one day when you get some big research job you'll be able to spend more time relaxing.  Probably not, but maybe," Harry joked.

After that night, the focus shifted to helping Ron and Parvati get ready for their wedding.  Hermione spent a lot of time at the Weasley's helping Molly with things and Harry spent time with Ron trying to keep him sane, which basically meant playing Quidditch or going to the pub.

Hogwarts term ended so Ginny was hanging around everyone more and was a great help with the wedding preparations. Harry managed to talk to Ginny at the Weasley's one afternoon before the wedding. "So what are you going to do now that you're out of school?" Harry asked.

"Probably work at the store.  I don't know what else I could do right now," the redhead replied.

"I say you can do anything.  What about your fashion design company?  I remember your drawings from a couple years ago, they were good."

Ginny smiled thoughtfully.  "That would be nice, but it takes a long time to get into that business and I need to make some money first."

"Is design something you really want to do though?  And, do you think you can really make a business of it?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at him for a moment, seeming to try and figure out if Harry really wanted to hear the truth or not.  "It's my dream to do it, and I think there's a chance to make a business.  I don't see anyone else doing it the way I want," Ginny replied.

"How about I make you a deal?" Harry said confidently. "You take a month or so to work up a real plan for your design business.  We'll ask Cho to look over the business part since she's so smart with that stuff.  If it looks reasonable, I'll invest in your company and give you two years to make a go of it," Harry said looking directly at his friend.

Ginny's eyes got huge.  "You're kidding right?"  Harry shook his head. "You'd really do that?  You'd help me with this?"

"I'd really help you.  So far, everything I've done with the Weasley family has worked out great.  So don't work for the twins for a couple months.  I'll pay you to make the business plan on this.  If Cho and I think it's reasonable, I'll invest.  You may want to think about asking Cho to help with the real business as well, she's really smart."

Ginny nearly choked Harry by hugging him so hard. "Oh Harry.  I can't believe this." She pulled back and looked serious. "But if this is an investment, what do you get out of it?"

"Maybe more hugs like that," Harry said with a smile but then added, "The twins have made a lot of money for me with their shop and once you think about how much you could make, you can tell me how much of your company I own and then hopefully when you do well, I'll make even more money."

"But what if it doesn't work out?  How will I pay you back?" Ginny asked sadly.

"Knowing you, it will work out, but even if it doesn't, then you don't pay me back, it's my risk.  I haven't touched my money from last year's Quidditch contract and I should be getting another one before long.  I'll be ok."

She hugged him again and said, "I'll never be able to thank you enough."

The twins did most of the planning for Ron's bachelor party.  Many people attended the party with the sole purpose of embarrassing Ron as much as possible.  It went on until early in the morning and Harry almost had to fight the twins to drag Ron away.  Harry had promised Parvati that he would get Ron home in reasonably good shape.  Ron was staying at Harry's the night before so Parvati could have their apartment to herself.

The day of the wedding turned out to be a beautiful sunny day.  The wedding was to be held outside by the lake near Hogsmeade. It turned into a very big affair with friends of the Minister of Magic showing up in addition to Ron's Quidditch teammates.  After everyone was seated, the wedding party came out.  Ron wore dark blue robes while Harry and the twins wore robes of a lighter shade of blue.  Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, and Katie Bell all wore light blue long dresses but Parvati looked stunning in all white with a Muggle style veil over her face.  Ron looked like he couldn't believe this was actually happening to him and Harry thought his friend didn't seem nervous at all.  This was a more elaborate wedding that Sirius' had been.  There were more enchantments and saying of vows and it ended up as a very beautiful ceremony.  Photos were taken immediately after the ceremony and then everyone joined in a grand celebration.

There was a lot of crying from Mrs. Weasley and even Ginny.  The Weasley boys were all amazed that Ron was the first one to get married since he was the youngest.  Harry enjoyed the entire celebration and spent much of the time dancing.  

Cho had come over and asked Harry to dance. "I was sorry to hear about you and Kristi.  I guess I wasn't the only one who wasn't very nice to you," Cho offered.

"Actually, it wasn't like the paper made it out to be.  Kristi wasn't comfortable with my job and we actually broke up months earlier.  She told me she was going to be seen out with that guy since she didn't think I would be seen in public with a witch until she had gone out first."

Cho looked sad.  "Oh.  So I am the only one to hurt you."

Harry pulled her a little closer.  "It's ok Cho."  After a minute of silence, Harry said, "Do you think we would have been ready for all of this?"  Harry motioned to all the people and decorations.

"I don't know.  I sure thought I was."

"Me too," Harry replied.  "You would have made a beautiful bride."

Cho smiled and leaned into Harry.  They danced a few songs that night.

Before the party was over, the newlyweds slipped off in a magical carriage to begin their one week honeymoon in Italy.

Something about the twins giving Ron a surprise??

Harry and Hermione helped gather up the presents and took them to Ron's apartment.  After they got home, the two were sitting on the couch having a glass of wine when Hermione asked what Harry was thinking about.  "I'm just jealous of Ron.  He and Parvati really seem happy.  It's like all of his dreams are coming true. I remember it from the Mirror of Erised, he was captain of the Gryffindor team, he plays professional Quidditch, he married a pretty girl that he obviously loves and who really seems to love him back.  He's got it all."

  
Hermione laughed and said, "All these years, Ron has always been jealous of you.  You're a bigger Quidditch star than he'll be, you like your jobs.  You have nothing to be jealous of."

"But, I don't have what's important.  I'd give the rest up in an instant," Harry sighed deeply. "Goodnight Hermione, I'm going to bed."  Hermione sat there for a long time that night thinking hard about what she wanted as well.

Harry spent nearly every waking hour practicing seeker moves for the playoffs.  When the day of the first playoff match finally came, his friends came over before heading to the match as a group.  Harry had given his passes to Sirius, Kelly, Hermione, and to everyone's surprise Cho. Harry got the impression that Cho felt worse about their breakup than he still did so he wanted to make an effort to be a friend to her.  


	9. Chapter 9 European Cup

France and England were playing first so Harry quickly left his friends and waited in the locker room for the teams to be announced.  England was first and since this was being played in their home stadium, they got a thunderous applause from the crowd.  France came next and also received a loud applause, which got turned up a bit when Harry was announced.  Play started and Harry soon realized that the French team was a bit off today.  Things just weren't going well for them.  They missed some easy runs and failed to stop some easy ones as well.  After the first twenty minutes, they were down by 60 points.  After the next twenty minutes, they were down by 100.  It was then that Harry saw something that flashed him back to his first professional match.  He saw something golden flash right behind Kristi's head. She was at the other end of the pitch coming towards him so he darted straight for her.  The other seeker didn't take off, thinking this was another feint.  Harry remembered the same terrified look come on Kristi's face as the last time, and at the last second, she pulled away leaving the exposed snitch right in front of Harry.  He quickly grabbed it and raised his hands.  France had won.

After showering, Kristi came over and said, "One of these times I'm not going to move."

"Oooh, that's going to hurt then," Harry replied with a smile.  "How have you been?"

"Ok.  And you?" she asked.

"Been better, but I'll be ok.  Thanks again for getting Ron the tryout.  He started the last three games and did well," Harry said.

"I know.  I keep up on these things," Kristi said.

The coach came over telling them to make sure and rest for the match tomorrow.  Everyone expected it to be against Bulgaria and Harry had only beaten Krum twice.

Harry gave his quick interview and met his friends then quickly took them to the team box to watch the second match.  They were standing around waiting for the start when Kristi came over and wanted to talk to Harry.

"I expected them to look like they want to kill me," Kristi said.

"They shouldn't, I told them the truth about what you did and why it didn't work.  You know I can't blame you really," Harry told his ex-girlfriend.

Kristi looked a bit sad. "I'm just not the worrying kind.  I like my nice simple uncluttered life."

"I can understand that.  I don't see my life ever being like that," Harry replied honestly.

"I did want to thank you for the comments you made to the press.  You could have made some people really hate me."

"I hope you didn't think I would do that.  I would never intentionally hurt you." 

"I know, but it's been my experience that most people would.  I'll let you get back to your friends.  Do good tomorrow," Kristi said before leaving.

"I can't believe you're still nice to her," Kelly said once Harry returned to his friends.

"Why?  She was honest and told me what it would take for us to stay together.  Kristi wasn't the type to hide what she wanted or felt.  I can't complain much about that. I could have stayed with her if I wanted to give up everything except Quidditch," Harry said.  

He saw Cho look sad so he put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Come on the match is starting.  Cho, look for things I can use against Krum tomorrow."

The match started and Harry stayed focused on Krum.  Throughout the entire match, he couldn't see any weaknesses in Viktor's technique.  Krum really was an amazing player.  The match lasted about 45 minutes and Bulgaria won.  Hermione and Cho went back to Harry's and spent some time talking about the match.  Cho didn't have any good suggestions for Harry to try against Krum.

The next day, the same group of people headed back to the stadium for the finals.  The mood in the locker room was tense.  Kristi kept glaring at Jacque to say something about Harry never beating Krum.  All Harry wanted to do was to start playing. Bulgaria was announced and the crowd cheered loudly for Krum.  France was announced and the crowd cheered loudly for Harry.  Harry and Viktor greeted each other in the middle and went back to their teams.

The match started quickly and Harry instantly knew the French team was playing better than they had in yesterday's match.  Both teams seemed to be equally matched and were blocking each other's drives and then matching any scores.  Viktor and Harry had taken off for the snitch when a bludger forced them both to swerve and the snitch disappeared.  The score was going back and forth between the two teams when the snitch was spotted again.  Harry and Viktor both dove toward the ground for it.  Leveling off, they both were chasing it over the pitch, right above the ground.  The snitch was heading straight for one of the stand columns.  Harry flashed back to smashing into the column like the last time this happened but kept chasing the snitch.  At the last second, he caught a glimpse of Krum pulling up but Harry held the chase for another split second and clamped down over the snitch before pulling up.  He didn't crash into the stands, but did get tangled up in the banner than hung down over them.  Harry fought to get untangled and his broom fell away and then he too dropped to the ground.  Luckily he had only been a couple meters up when he finally untangled himself.  Harry immediately stood up and raised the snitch above his head; not believing that he had just beat Viktor in the finals.  Viktor came over quickly and congratulated Harry.  Harry noticed Viktor had a strange look on his face but was sincere in his congratulations.

Harry grabbed his broom and ran toward the coach who hugged him.  The rest of the team came down and were congratulating him as well.  The locker room was a circus; there were so many people in there.  Harry had grabbed his friends and pulled them in to join the celebration.  Some of the players started stripping down to take showers so Harry asked his friends to stand off to the side near the door so he could take his shower.  Harry took his pants over to the shower area with him so that he could put them on before coming back into their area where the crowd of friends had gathered.  When he came back, he quickly finished dressing and was getting many congratulations from the rest of the team.  Kristi had grabbed him before she even finished getting dressed; she had only put her pants on.  Harry saw Kelly hit Sirius and wondered what his godfather had said.  After the pandemonium died down, Harry walked out to give his interview and couldn't believe how many people were there waiting.  He found his favorite reporter.

"Congratulations Harry.  France now owns the cup."

"Thanks. Ms. Mishmas.  I still can't believe we beat Bulgaria.  The team played great."

"Why do you think Krum pulled up at the last minute?"

"Probably because Viktor has more sense than I do." Harry said and laughed.

"I understand you haven't signed a contract for next season yet.  Are you planning on going somewhere else?"

"I want to be back, the team just hasn't presented me with a contract yet.  It's up to the team on if I'll be back or not."

"Please come to Paris more.  Now that you're available again, I'm sure you would have a good time."

"You know what Ms. Mishmas.  I promise I'll do that.  I really enjoyed it every time Kristi took me out and now I'll just have to do it on my own."

"Oh, you won't be on your own for long Harry.  Congratulations again."

Kristi came over and grabbed him again. "I knew you could do it.  The team is so screwed now.  They'll have to pay you whatever you want to come back. Come on, you've got to come to the party tonight."

Harry turned and asked his friends to come.  To his surprise, Hermione and Cho both agreed so Harry told Kristi they would come as well.  Kristi announced she would get them a limo so they were supposed to meet at her place.

Sirius and Kelly congratulated Harry and then went home.  "Harry.  Cho and I don't know how to get to Kristi's and you can't pull us both.  How will we all get there?" Hermione asked sounding concerned.

Harry was in such a good mood when he said, "Come here you two." Harry quickly pulled the two girls into a tight hug and apparated with both of the girls still hugging him.  The next thing the two girls knew they were outside of Kristi's apartment in Paris.

"Harry!  You can't just go around doing things like that.  How did you know it would work?" Hermione said sounding really upset.

"I'm so happy, I feel like I can do anything.  Cho, were you worried?" Harry asked still feeling elated.

"Not at all.  I've known for a while you can do anything," Cho answered with a smile.

"Come on Hermione have some faith in me," Harry said still smiling and knocked on the door.  

Kristi opened it quickly and pulled them in saying, "Show them around Harry, I need to change.  By the way, so do you.  Luckily you left some of your clothes here." Kristi pulled him into the bedroom to change.  They both appeared a short time later dressed in much nicer clothes.  Hermione and Cho were both stunned at how comfortable Harry and Kristi were around each other since they had broken up earlier in the year. Kristi poured them all some champagne and showed them around her apartment.  Both girls loved the view Kristi had.

Harry thought of something and said. "Ok, you all know how the press will be.  By tomorrow one of you two will have been Kristi's date and the other will have been mine.  Or, it will be that Kristi and I are back together and you two are a couple.  Or, it will be that I'm having a very good night. Wait and see."

Kristi had them wait for a while so they would be the lasts ones to the party.  When the limo doors opened, Hermione was kind of hesitant because of all the yelling.  Kristi got out first and the crowd went wild.  Cho came next and there were some gasps, then Hermione and more gasps, finally Harry exited the limo and the crowd went wild again.  The four all waved a bit since they were in such a good mood.  Only Hermione seemed a little unnerved by the whole thing.  Harry noticed this and leaned into her ear, "Say the word and I'll get you out of here."  She squeezed his hand in appreciation.

Kristi was in her element here and Cho seemed very happy to be here as well.  So many people intimidated Hermione.  The only thing Harry liked was all his teammates were having such a good time.  Hermione started to loosen up after a while and even came to dance with Harry a few times.  

It was getting very early in the morning when Harry suggested they leave.  Cho seemed reluctant but did come with Hermione and Harry. Since they had all been drinking, Kristi suggested a nice hotel just a couple blocks down and had the limo take the trio there.  Harry got a two-bedroom suite for them and they all went straight up.  The friends had one more toast to a great night and the championship before going to bed.  Cho and Hermione were taking one bedroom with two beds and Harry was taking the other.  

Hermione got up after a few hours to use the loo and noticed Cho was gone. She saw the door to the common area was open, so she went through to investigate.  Then Hermione saw the door to Harry's room open.  She immediately felt anger towards both Cho and Harry.  She didn't put this past Cho, but thought Harry should know better.  Then she remembered how much they all had to drink and was just disappointed in him. Before turning back, she noticed something move on the floor so she walked closer to Harry's room.  Hermione saw Cho lying on the bed in her panties and shirt and then saw Harry on the floor.  He had pulled a pillow down and was asleep, still wearing his pants and socks.  Once again, she was reminded of just the kind of person Harry was.  Hermione was sure Cho had come in to do more than sleep, and Harry must have decided to sleep on the floor instead.  Now she was really glad she came, because she realized that even in a situation like this, she could count on Harry to do the right thing.

The End

Notes:  The only purpose of this story was to get careers/situations setup for the next story.  I didn't really put much time or effort into it.  Sorry.


End file.
